Finding My Way Back To You
by elin2002
Summary: After years apart, Kim and Tommy reunite, but will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

**_(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie and Sarah for their help.)_**

Dr. Tommy Oliver stood at the front of his classroom writing notes on the board. He hoped the students behind him were copying. He still couldn't believe it some days that he was a teacher, and a science teacher to boot.

When he told his friends that's what he was doing, they all teased him mercifully. Jason and Rocky started calling him the absent minded professor, He took the jabs in humor only because he know it was the truth. If his students only knew it wasn't an act. A few students in his senior chem. class last year did, only because they knew him out of school.

Tommy started his morning off with a flashback to high school. He slept through his alarm and only woke up because his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Said Tommy wishing death to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Tommy? Don't you have to work today?" Asked Jason trying not to laugh at his chronically tardy friend.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Asked Tommy not wanting to open his eyes.

"A little after 7."

"Oh, shit I overslept, and I'm going to be late." Said Tommy jumping out of bed.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Asked Jason sarcastically.

"Hey, is there a reason for the call or is it just to make fun of me once again?"

"Can't I do both?"

"Jase!"

"Sorry, listen Trini and I want to have a barbeque on Saturday."

"I'm in, and I'll supply the booze, who else is coming?" Asked Tommy as he got his clothes out.

"Only originals and replacements."

"Sounds good, do you mind if I come down Friday night after work?"

"Not at all, listen go get ready for work and call me while you're on your way there."

"Okay, later." Said Tommy as he hung up the phone.

Tommy took the quickest shower of his life, pulled his long hair back into the ponytail that he wore everyday. Since the only thing that ever really changed was his ranger color, he'd kept his long hair, that and it really pissed off his boss. He finished getting ready and ran downstairs, he knew he wouldn't have time for coffee until he got to the school which was not the most appealing option, but there was no time to stop at Dunkin' Donuts.

As he headed out the door he dialed Jason's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trini, how are you?"

"Good, he who sleep like he's dead."

"Haha, very funny. I was up all night grading papers."

"What have I told you about that?"

"Don't do it empty handed and for your information I didn't I had a beer with me the whole time."

"Tommy I told you not to stay up like that precisely for the reason that you oversleep."

"Trini I oversleep even when I don't stay up grading papers."

"Ugh, here talk to Jason."

"Okay." Said Tommy a little confused.

"Hey sorry about that."

"It's cool, I was just pretending it was Kim talking about shopping."

"Can you teach me that trick?" Said Jason with a laugh.

"It's not a trick bro it's three years of experience."

"I tried, listen you know she's coming right?"

"Jase, Kim and I made up a long time ago."

"Okay."

"When's she coming anyway?" Asked Tommy knowing Kim would be driving down form San Diego.

"She's driving in Friday too."

"Okay."

"So I have a question for you." Said Jason.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what?"

"Since you Kim made up when are you getting back together?"

Tommy resisted the urge to hang up the phone every time he talked to Jason and the subject of Kim came up Jason would ask the same question and Trini was no better.

"Jase, I don't know, and if and when we decided to give our relationship another chance, you and Trini will be told okay."

"Tommy you know I don't ask but come on will you two just stop being stubborn and get back together."

"I will talk to Kim okay, now I have to go I'm at work now."

"K, later bro."

"Bye." Said Tommy just shook his head and headed into the school which brought him back to the present.

The final bell of the day finally rang out. And Tommy was more than happy to hear. As Tommy headed out of his classroom he heard heavy footsteps behind him, those of which he knew belonged to his boss.

"Dr. Oliver, I have explained time and time again about the dress code."

"And I've mentioned to you that there are no rules in the employee handbook that was given to me when I started and even in the one I was given this year against me having long hair now if you don't mind I'm on my way out." Tommy then turned around and walked out to his waiting jeep. Just as he got in his cell rang, he smiled as he saw the name on the caller id.

"Hey honey, how's work going so far?"

"Fine I had a free moment so I thought I'd give you a call and see how your day went."

"It was going good until Jason woke me up."

"What did rexboy want this morning?" asked the person on the other end.

"Him and Trini are having a barbeque this weekend and he wanted to know if I could make it." Said Tommy laughing at the nickname Jason had acquired through the years.

"That's why he must have called at 6 I totally ignored most of the phone conversation, what time did he call you at?"

"I overslept by the time I answered it was a little after 7."

"Tommy! Please tell me you at least made it to work on time."

"I did, and then just as I was leaving Henderson came up to me in the hall and mentioned the dress code again."

"I think he's jealous because you're younger and have more hair."

"Maybe tomorrow I should put the earrings in and ride the Harley, what do you think?"

"I think I wish I could be there to see his face."

"At least when Elsa was the principal things were a little more interesting."

"Before or after she kept trying to kill you?"

"Either, when she was principal she'd flirt like crazy with me which I ignored, and when she was trying to kill me she kind of reminded me of Rita only her mouth was in sync with her words."

"Nice comparison."

"Thank you."

"It's defiantly better than 'Biker Chick' which was what I got when I saw her."

"I think that's how most of Reefside saw her too."

"So what color are you wearing on Friday?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You should go nostalgic and wear white."

"Trust me I'll be wearing plenty of white this weekend."

"So what time are you arriving at Jase and Trini's?"

"Uh, well I have to teach on Friday so it won't be until after classes."

"Well how about this I have Friday completely off so why don't I come down Thursday and we drive down together when you get off work."

"And what are you going to do all day while I'm at work?"

"I can probably find something to do, I'll bring you to work on Friday morning and pick you up that way we can head out as soon as you get out."

"Would you drop me off a block away?"

"Smartass, so does that sound good to you or not?"

"Sounds good to me, it means we can figure out how to tell everyone this weekend or not." Said Tommy.

"We'll talk about it Thursday night."

"Okay, so I'm almost home which means your break is almost over.

"I know I'll talk to you later."

"I love you and call me before you go to sleep." Said Tommy.

"I love you too, and don't I always? Are you grading papers tonight?"

"Yes, you do and yes I am."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie and Sarah for their help.)**_

Tommy hung up his cell phone and headed into his house. After he put his briefcase down on the coffee table, he started looking over his mail, which consisted of bills, car insurance, which included the insurance for his Harley, his phone bills, a couple credit card applications which he decided that the two that he had in his wallet was enough. After he checked his paper mail, he went over to the computer in his living room and logged on to his email account. The screen name he chose when they all started talking through email was WhiteFalcon, he then typed in his password which was dragonzord. He started looking at who had sent him mail. It appeared that all of his friends had boring days at work because he had at least one from each of them. The first one he opened was from Bcrane which he automatically knew it was Kim. And then just kept reading and returning them.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: Bcrane

Subject: Go Do School Work!!!

Hey Falc

Stop reading your email and go do your homework. I mean it or beware this weekend! LOL!

P. S. Jase told me you are on booze duty this weekend Mike's Lemonade please.

Love, Kim

To: Bcrane

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Go Do School Work!!

Hey Crane

I could say the same to you! Do any of us actually work I have one email from each of you in my inbox today. And by the way your order has been taken!

Love, Tommy

To: WhiteFalcon

From: Apeman

Subject: Jase and Trini's bbq

O'fearless leader

Please pick up some real beer, not only the crap that Kim drinks.

P.S. Will you two just get back together already!

Rocko

To: Apeman

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Jase and Trini's bbq

Rocko!

Bite me! And since when do I drink the crap that Kim drinks?

Tommy

Tommy ignored Rocky's O'fearless leader crack in the email because he'd get him back at the barbeque. After Rocky's email he decided to check the email from Adam.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: Frogger

Subject: My Drink Order!

Tommy-

REAL BEER! JK I just talked to Rocky and told me what he wrote to you by the way did you send that to Kim, because I think Rocko's due for a dose of 'the wrath' let me know.

Adam

To: Frogger

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: My Drink Order

Adam-

Rocky is long over due about 10 years, I will defiantly send it to her. That and it keeps the attention off me and Jase when the moon mission comes up. BTW that was Andros' idea! LOL.

Tommy

P.S. Of course I'm getting real beer.

To: Bcrane

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: Fw: read attached…

Kim-

Read the attached and let me know your plan.

Tommy

_To: WhiteFalcon_

_From: Apeman_

_Subject: Jase and Trini's bbq_

_O'fearless leader_

_Please pick up some real beer, not only the crap that Kim drinks._

_P.S. Will you two just get back together already!_

_Rocko_

About two minutes after Tommy sent Kim Rocky's email he got a response.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: Bcrane

Subject: Apeman

Tommy-

Apeman is DEAD! LOL!

Kim

P.S. Don't think I won't bring up the moon mission flyboy!!!!!

After reading Kim's email and laughing, he decided to read the remaining few emails he had in his inbox.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: BlueWolf

Subject: Jason and Trini's Barbeque

Tommy-

I'll have whatever the rest of you guys are having. So what's going on with you and Kim? You had to know I'd ask.

Billy

To: BlueWolf

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Jason and Trini's Barbeque

Billy-

Sounds good with the drink order, and nothing is up with me and Kim.

Tommy

To: WhiteFalcon

From: Ayellowbear

Subject: Drink order

Tommy-

I'll have whatever Kim and Trini are drinking, That is if you have talked to her today! Hint Hint, call the girl already!!!!

Aisha

To: Ayellowbear

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Drink order

Aisha-

I have talked to Kim through email today(hint taken)!

She's getting Mike's. Talk later.

Tommy

To: WhiteFalcon

From: danceman

Subject: Jase and Trini's bbq

Tommy-

Whatever you guys are drinking is fine with me. Is Kim going to be there- hint, hint.

Zack

To: danceman

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Jase and Trini's bbq

Zack-

Your order has been received… and yes Kim will be there. She only lives in San Diego!

Tommy

After he finished reading all of the emails his first team sent. He saw that he had emails from the dino thunder team. Which he decided to check and return before he started to grade papers.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: rockerchic

Subject: Monthly check in

Dr. O.

Here's the monthly check in all is well in LA. I'm working with an indie label now, it didn't work out with the other label, mostly because the guy hit on my so I kneed him don't worry I didn't get arrested but he got fired!

Talk soon,

Kira

P.S. Conner decked him right after I kneed him, so don't jump in the jeep, conserve gas use the Harley…lol.

To: rockerchic

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Monthly check in

Kira-

Congrats on the new label. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, thank goodness you two didn't get arrested, stay safe. Call if you need anything.

Dr. O.

P.S. the Harley doesn't go on the highway. I'm an adrenaline junkie; I don't have a death wish.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: soccerdude

Subject: Monthly Check in

Dr. O.-

Everything is quiet on my end, ran into Kira in LA last weekend and punched a guy who wouldn't get the picture she wasn't interested… don't worry we're both okay. I go to Spain next week for a game talk later.

Conner

To: soccerdude

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Monthly Check in

Conner-

Glad to hear you ran into Kira and helped her out, but as told her in response to her check in, you're lucky you didn't get arrested, but I'm also proud of you both for standing up to that guy. Talk more later, have a safe trip to Spain, email me when you get there, and home.

Dr. O.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: cyberguy

Subject: Monthly check in

Dr. O.-

Checking in as usual, every thing is safe and sound on my end, my internship with the software company starts on Monday. I'll email you about it.

Later,

Ethan

To: cyberguy

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Monthly Check in

Ethan-

Glad everything is going well, Good luck on Monday. Kira's in LA, Conner is on his way to Spain next week. So check in with them and Trent when you can.

Dr. O.

To: WhiteFalcon

From: TFMercer

Subject: Monthly Check in

Dr. O.

I'm doing this quickly from work. I sold a couple illustrations yesterday and I'm in talks with that company let you know when everything is settled. Dad says hi btw.

Trent

To: TFMercer

From: WhiteFalcon

Subject: re: Monthly check in

Trent-

Get back to work! Tell Anton hi. Kira is in LA, Conner is going to Spain, and Ethan starts an internship at the software company Monday. Congrats on the sell, update me when the deal is finalized.

Dr. O.

Tommy finally finished checking and returning his emails and clicked off his computer and went to the kitchen to get dinner, and to settle down and grade the day's papers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie and Sarah for their help.)**_

At around 9pm, Tommy was done grading and settled down on the couch to watch some TV. And then his phone rang; he looked at the caller id and smiled at who it was.

"Hey honey how was the rest of your day?"

"Fine, did you get all your papers graded?"

"Just finished."

"Good boy. So I figured I'll be there around 5 on Thursday."

"That sounds good if I'm not home you have your key to get in right?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Okay, I heard from the kids for their monthly check in."

"Really how are they?" She had met the kids on a few occasions during her visits to Tommy's house.

"Well Conner and Kira met up in LA and ended up having to beat the crap out of a record producer that wouldn't get the picture that Kira wasn't interested in him. And now she's working with an independent label, and Conner is going to Spain next week for a game."

"Wow, good for Kira for standing up for herself and thank goodness Conner was there or things could have gone a lot worse."

"I know. That's what I told then when I emailed them back."

"Good, so what are Trent and Ethan up to?"

"Trent is working for Anton and is still working on his illustrations and Ethan starts and internship on Monday with some software company."

"Nice."

"Yeah I'm glad they're all adjusting well after everything they did last year."

"I think they adjusted better than we did."

"Well me defiantly I've lost powers a few times but this last time I think I'm done for good."

"You think? Tommy there's no more colors for you to have; you've had more colors than a damn box of crayons."

"I haven't had that many, I've only had 4 colors."

"Tommy you get anymore colors your closet is going to look like a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and not only that you're going to start heading into the colors of the female rangers and while the guys would be willing to share but yellow isn't your color honey."

"Haha you're so funny."

"I'm serious, so are we getting the alcohol before we go down to Angel Grove or after we get there?"

"After I'm not driving a hour and a half with that much beer in the back of my jeep."

"Okay you might want to tell Jason that."

"I will tomorrow."

"Okay so Sunday we can try to leave by 1 since after we get back to your place I still have a little bit of a drive."

"Well you know what would solve that problem?"

"What?" Asked Tommy's girlfriend.

"If you just move in here."

"We'll talk about it on Thursday okay?"

"Wow, I was expecting a flat out no."

"I'm serious we'll talk about it on Thursday." She said with mild amusement.

"Good."

They had been together for six months and were defiantly ready to take that next step.

"Well I'm tired I wanted to call and say good night first though."

"Good night sweetheart I love you." Said Tommy.

"I love you too."

"Bye babe."

"Night."

Tommy hung up his phone and took down his ponytail. They had a lot to talk about on Thursday, and hopefully talking wasn't all they'd be doing, Tommy was a gentleman first but he was still a guy, and like any guy he hoped to get laid.

The next morning Tommy got ready for work in his usual manner and made sure to put all his earrings in. As he finished getting ready his phone rang and he ran to answer it.

"Hello Handsome."

"Hey Beautiful how are you?"

"Good, just calling to say hi, I figured that you were getting ready for work."

"Yeah I just finished putting my earrings in."

"You're actually wearing your earrings to work, won't you get in trouble?" Asked Kim.

"No more so than I get into for still having the ponytail."

"Nice, so are you bringing any one to the bbq this weekend?"

"Nope I will be flying solo this weekend."

"Good then I can get you drunk."

"Kim, in case you have forgotten I can drink you under the table very easily if anybody is getting any one drunk it's going to me to you." Said Tommy with a laugh as he grabbed his helmet and keys.

"So you leaving for work now?"

"Nice change of subject. And yeah I'm taking the Harley so I can't talk long."

"Wow, earrings, ponytail, and the Harley do you want to give your boss a heart attack or not have a job later."

"Neither just need to show him that I'm following the rules, there's no rule in the handbook anywhere that says I can't have the ponytail, or wear my earrings."

"And the Harley?"

"Saves money on gas."

"You aren't riding it down to Angel Grove are you?"

"No I'm not riding it down to Angel Grove, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kira I'm an adrenaline junkie I don't have a death wish."

"Good not just that but I would have like to see you try to ride down with duffel attached." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Very funny, listen I have to go or I'm going to be late; I'll talk to you later."

"You late, I just can't picture it." Said Kim sarcastically.

"Good bye Kim I'll see you later." Said Tommy amused.

"Bye Tommy."

Tommy arrived at the school on the Harley and was quickly found by Principal Henderson. Who Tommy had hoped to avoid.

"Dr. Oliver, my I have a moment of your time?"

"Actually sir I really have to be on my way classes start in a few minutes."

"This will only take a second." Said the principal.

"Okay."

"Was that you I saw riding in on a motorcycle a couple minutes ago?"

"Yes it was and before you ask I do have a parking sticker on it." Said Tommy hoping to fend off any remark that Henderson had. "Sir I have to get to my class if you'll excuse me."

"We'll talk about the earrings later Dr. Oliver." Said Principal Henderson as Tommy walked away and threw a hand up in the air to acknowledge that he heard him.

"Not if I avoid you all day." Tommy said to himself and that's exactly what he planned to do.

Tommy made it through most of the day without a run in with Henderson but he wasn't lucky enough on his lunch break, unfortunately.

"Dr. Oliver."

"Mr. Henderson." Said Tommy annoyed.

"I really must ask that you don't show this kind of rebellion on school grounds."

"What rebellion would that be?" Asked Tommy while annoyed he also found it amusing.

"This persona it's like you're trying to relive your teenage years." Said Henderson.

"It's not a persona this is who I am." Said Tommy now thinking it's not a long shot thought.

"Well maybe I'll just have to bring this up to the school board." Said Henderson looking for any reason at all to get rid of the younger teacher.

"Well you could but, they know who I am in fact they know about the ponytail and the earrings and the Harley. I brought them all to my interview and not to sound full of myself but you can't afford to fire me." Said Tommy.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is the fact that I have a Doctorate in Paleontology and if you fire me not only are you short a teacher, but you are also short on my knowledge of the subjects I teach." Said Tommy.

"Now Dr. Oliver I'm sure this type of insubordination worked with Ms. Randall but it will not work with me, now either you shape up or ship out." Said Mr. Henderson.

"And I'll be going to the school board." Said Tommy as he turned around and walked into his classroom and pulled out his phone and called Mike at the board.

"This is Mike."

"Mike, its Tommy Oliver how are you?"

"Good Tommy you?"

"I could be better; listen Henderson has it out for me. He told me he wanted to basically fire me for having the ponytail, earrings, and riding the Harley to school this morning, can you do something, oh and he also said that I was being insubordinate and that Randall wouldn't have gone for it."

"Had he ever met Randall, I mean besides it turning out she was part of the crew that tried to destroy the city."

"No kidding." Said Tommy.

"Don't worry about Henderson Tommy I got your back as does the whole board because I can guarantee you they can't stand Henderson any more than we do."

"Okay. Thanks Mike."

"No problem Tommy I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mike."

The next couple days flew by, pretty soon it was Thursday and Tommy was anticipating his girlfriend's arrival he had cleaned his house as much as he could knowing that his neat freak of a girlfriend, would end up cleaning up a bit anyways; he never asked her to she usually just did if she got there before he got home from work in the afternoon. This was exactly what happened. Tommy pulled into his driveway and saw her car, he would notice that car anywhere and the main reason was it had a very distinctive emblem on the trunk; it was the same on he had on his jeep and bike. Trent had designed them for him when it was their anniversary, a few weeks ago.

"Hey honey." Said Tommy as he walked in the door of his house.

"Hey you." She said as she kissed Tommy.

"Hmm I could get used to this." Said Tommy.

"Me too."

"So what time did you get in?" He asked as he put his keys on the hook that way he could find them the next time he needed them.

"About an hour ago."

"You made good time." Said Tommy.

"No traffic."

"So have you decided what you want for dinner?" Asked Tommy.

"You." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well I want you too but we're gonna need food for energy to do what I want to do to you." Said Tommy kissing her.

"Then you better order something."

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good with extra cheese."

"You got it." Said Tommy as he walked over to the phone and dialed.

"Giorgio's Pizza, how can I help you?"

"Giorgio its Tommy Oliver."

"Ah Tommy how are you?"

"I'm good listen can I get the usual with extra cheese."

"Of course do you want it delivered?"

"Yeah thanks, Giorgio."

"No Problem Tommy, see you in a little while."

"Bye. The pizza's been ordered." Said Tommy as he sat back on the couch with a groan.

"Good, you want a massage while we wait?"

"Yeah if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all, why don't you go change first though."

"Sounds good I'll be right back." Said Tommy as he got up from the couch.

Tommy came back downstairs a couple minutes later in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms carrying a twenty for the pizza.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Said Tommy as he laid down on his stomach on the couch, that's when she settled on him sitting half on his legs and half on his ass.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Said Tommy quietly relishing the fact that her hands were running up and down his back. "Oh my god that feels so good, why didn't you ever do this when we were fighting?"  
"Because there was a tiny fact that we had parents who walked in and out of our rooms freely and while I appreciate you half dressed I don't think our parents would have appreciated it especially with you laying on our beds half dressed." She explained.

"Oh yeah. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Years of gymnastics camps, nursing injuries." She said as she moved her fingers into his hair, she pulled the hair tie out and ran her fingers into his scalp making sure she massaged his temples.

"Oh god Kim that feels so good."

For the next couple minutes all that could be heard in the house was Tommy groaning from Kim's massage. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"The money is on the table." Said Tommy not moving from his spot on the couch. Kim got up and grabbed the money to answer the door.

"You gonna live?" Asked Kim jokingly.

"If I don't I will die a happy man." Said Tommy muffled by the couch cushions.

"Hi." Said Kim as she opened the door.

"Hello, that will be $17.30." Said the delivery guy.

"Here you go have a nice night." Said Kim as she gave him the money and took the pizza out of his hands.

"You too."

"Move your ass food's here." Said Kim as she walked into the kitchen with the pizza.

"I'm coming." Said Tommy as he reluctantly got off the couch. "I was just thinking."

"Uh-oh." Said Kim jokingly.

"Funny, anyways maybe I should take the day off tomorrow."

"Honey I would love for you to, but you said Henderson is looking for any reason fire you."

"But he can't, he can't fire me without going through the school board and I have vacation days and sick days that I have to use."

"If you want to then do it, but it's up to you."

"Let me call Mike real fast before I eat."

"Mike Richards."

"What happened to 'this is Mike'?"

"I answered the phone and it was the superintendent on the other end. What's up Tommy."

"I've got a ton of vacation days that need to be used and I would like to make it one less."

"You got it when?"

"Tomorrow if possible."

"Done so what's up with the sudden need for a 3 day weekend?"

"I have to go to Angel Grove for the weekend and I want to beat traffic."

"I would too. Okay what about assignments for your classes?"

"Read the next chapter in their books and answer the review questions and I'll collect them on Monday."

"You got it. I'll see who I can get."

"Thanks Mike."

"It's no problem, I'll tell Henderson, now what about your check?" Asked Mike remembering it was pay day.

"Can you hold on to it and I'll send Kim in before we head out tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good it should be waiting around 9."

"Thanks."

"Alright just tell Kim to come right to my office when she gets here it's on the 2nd floor first door on the right."

"Great she'll be there."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye Mike."

"Beautiful I have the day off all we have to do is swing by Mike's office on our way out of town and pick up my check."

"You're gonna risk going into the board of education when you're supposed to be sick."

"No Mike told me to have you go to his office and he'll give it to you."

"Okay, well come on and eat before it gets cold." Said Kim.

"What do you want to drink?" Asked Tommy going into the fridge to get a soda for himself.

"Soda's fine." Said Kim.

Tommy and Kim settled down at the table that hardly got used unless Tommy was grading papers, or for the two of them to eat at.

"So are we going to talk about what I mentioned the other night?" Asked Tommy.

"If you want to."

"So have you thought about it?"

"Yes, and I want to."

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly." Said Tommy.

"I said I want to, meaning I want to move in with you." Said Kim talking to him like he was a small child.

"When?"

"When what?" Asked Kim as she took a bite of her slice.

"When can you move in?" Asked Tommy.

"At the end of the month when classes stop. I already gave my notice and told my landlord." Said Kim happily.

"We're really doing this." Said Tommy pulling her into his lap.

"Yup, long over due." Said Kim.

"So what exactly are we going to tell everybody?"

"The truth, we'll just tell them that we wanted to be sure." Said Kim.

"Sounds good."

Kim returned to her chair with a kiss to Tommy and they finished dinner while talking about what they were going to do with her furniture.

"Maybe we could make a den or something in the basement." Suggested Tommy.

"Yeah, right next to the 7 computers that has our entire history as rangers on the hard drives." Said Kim.

"Okay bad idea, we'll figure something out." Said Tommy.

"Well since we're done eating what do you say we finish your massage."

"How about we finish upstairs and then I give you one back." Said Tommy.

"You're on lets go." Said Kim grabbing Tommy's hand.

Tommy and Kim made their way upstairs kissing and taking off Kim's clothes since all Tommy had on were pajama bottoms. They finally got to the bedroom after a quick stop outside the door, to cop a feel of each other.

His hands were resting on her hips but started to move slowly upwards and towards her breasts all while kissing her.

"Oh god that feels good but if we want to continue this I suggest we move this into the bedroom." Said Kim breaking the kiss breathlessly. Tommy moved his hands back down and picked Kim up effortlessly with her wrapping her legs around his waist, and moved them away from the wall of the hallway. Finally in the bedroom Tommy shed his pajama bottoms and revealed to that he had nothing on underneath them. Kim quickly shed her bra and underwear, her other clothes had been lost to the stairs and hallway. He then picked her up again and laid her on the bed before getting on it himself. They spent the next couple minutes just kissing each other while their hands roamed around their bodies. It was Kim who took the next step and moved her hand lower until she reached her destination Tommy gasped as he felt her touch him, it wasn't the first time but she usually caught him off guard when she did. She slowly started to move her hand up and down on him while in turn continued kissing her chest.

"Oh Tommy that feels so good, but whatever you do don't leave any marks." Said Kim in a husky voice that only made Tommy go harder in her hand.

"Oh god Kim, keep going." Said Tommy enjoying the hand job she was giving him.

Tommy's hands soon started moving southward on her, He then knew if he didn't stop Kim from her current ministrations they wouldn't make it much further. His hands found her inner thighs and started to massage them slowly, while moving upwards. Kim stopped stroking Tommy and started kissing him while disappointed she stopped, he was also glad, Tommy's hands found their destination, and he slowly entered her with 2 fingers which made Kim moan at the sensation this was causing her. Tommy was very good with his hands, he had proven that to her time and time again, he told her at one time that she was the only one he had ever done this to because he felt it was something special the two of them shared. That's when she told him that she had never slept with anyone else but him.

They had kept the renewal of their relationship a secret since Jason and Trini's wedding a year ago when they had both gotten wasted and ended up sleeping together. The whole best man/maid of honor cliché was perfected on them. Too bad it took six months after that to finally decided to get back together. Everyone know about them sleeping together at the wedding especially since it was Rocky who caught them together the next morning naked in bed and extremely hung over, and they remembered everything, but before they could tell Rocky not to tell anyone he ended up telling the whole team before Tommy and Kim made it to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. They had been teased about it ever since. Every time they were at a get together and drinking was involved everybody would make a big deal about it. Especially the next morning, Rocky was the worst of them though having been the one to catch them.

Tommy started slowly moving his fingers in and out of Kim while Kim was grabbing at the sheets.

"Oh my." Said Kim as started to reach climax. "Tommy don't stop I'm almost there." Just as she said that Tommy pressed on nub with his thumb and sent her clear over the edge. Kim slowly came down from her high and her and Tommy started to make out again, after Kim recovered from her orgasm, they decided to go to the next level and Tommy stopped kissing her long enough to reach into the night stand and pulled out a condom and handed it to her to unwrap and slide on to him. When she was done doing that Tommy positioned himself between her legs and careful not to put all his weight on her he entered her. He gave her a second to adjust to him, and then started to slowly move in and out of her, For the next few minutes all that could be heard throughout 1992 Valencia Rd. was the moans of it's occupants and a knocking sound which turned out to be the headboard against the wall.

Kim and Tommy climaxed simultaneously and collapsed on the bed breathing heavy. Tommy looked over and saw that his alarm clock was on the floor. And started to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kim as she laid her head on his chest.

"We knocked the alarm clock off the nightstand and now it's broken." Said Tommy.

"How did that happen?"

"I have no clue just remind me to get a new one sometime this weekend."

"Okay. Let's go to sleep we have to get up some what early tomorrow to leave, did you pack yet?"

"Yeah, all I have to do is throw in my toothbrush, and hairbrush in the morning." Said Tommy.

"Okay well set the alarm on your phone for 7:00 that way we can get up and get ready quickly and go."

"Sounds good Beautiful, good night."

"Night Handsome."

Tommy and Kim fell asleep wrapped up in tangled sheets and each others arms that night both thinking about what laid ahead of them this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie, Ella, and Miranda for their help. I would also like to thank all my reviewers for their time and comments.)_**

Tommy and Kim woke up the next morning to the alarm on Tommy's phone going off.

"Tommy your phone is going off." Kim snuggled into Tommy's bare chest.

"Hmm?" asked Tommy who was not yet awake.

"The alarm on your phone is going off. Now shut if off before it joins the clock," said Kim grumpily.

"Okay, but we have to get up so that we can get on the road." Tommy ran his fingers through her hair, wondering when they'd switched places. He was usually the grumpy one first thing in the morning.

"Morning," Kim replied quietly.

"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, because I was with you and I can't wait until I sleep that well all the time." Kim grinned.

"Soon beautiful and then we can both sleep well every night."

"Good. Well why don't you go take a shower and I'll get coffee going." Kim said as she retrieved one of Tommy's t-shirts and locating her underwear.

"Sounds good. You know you look really sexy in my clothes."

"Thank you, now go shower," Kim said as she walked out of their room. Making her way downstairs she began picking up clothes along the way.

She finally got downstairs and made a pot of coffee, thinking about what the day that laid ahead for them. She just hoped that everyone would understand why they kept it a secret for so long. The timer on the coffee maker beeped letting her know it was ready. Tommy came down a couple minutes later fully dressed, all he had left was just to do his hair. He kissed Kim as he came into the kitchen.

"Shower's free." Tommy poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I'll be fast."

"Yeah right."

"What? I will be," Kim said.

"Okay, I'm going to time you."

"Jerk, I will prove you wrong."

"Kim, in all the years I've known you including the time we dated before, you have never taken a quick shower."

"Just for that no sex until I move in."

"Really? Okay, I bet you 50 bucks you won't last until then," said Tommy.

"You're on," Kim said, shaking his hand.

Kim went upstairs and started taking a shower. Tommy started to time her, determined to win the cash and the ability to get laid before she moved in. 15 minutes later Tommy heard the shower turn off.

"Damn," Tommy said to himself.

"Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

"The one time you decide to take a quick shower it costs me 50 bucks and my sex life."

"Aww honey, you still have a sex life - just not with me." Kim laughed on her way into the bedroom.

"You're evil."

"So were you," Kim said, still laughing.

"Hey Kim, how many couples can say they tried to kill each other and lived to talk about it?"

"Um us, Jason and Kat."

"I said couples."

"What were you and Kat?"

"But I didn't try to kill her."

"Oh that's right. She only tried to kill us, and then Jason tried to kill you in Muiranthias."

"You did, too."

"You notice a pattern that newbie rangers aside from the start of the team are evil - me, Kat, Trent. And those are just the ones we know about," Tommy said, walking into the bedroom carrying the clothes Kim had picked up on her way downstairs earlier and putting them in the hamper in the corner.

"Yeah, but you were the original," Kim said right before she turned on the hair dryer.

Tommy quickly put his hair up but as he was putting the rubber band around it, the band snapped.

"Oww."

"What?" asked Kim.

"My hair tie broke and snapped me," Tommy explained.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, you got an extra I can borrow? That was my last one."

"Yeah, here." Kim dug around in her case for a minute before finding one.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We'll just add them to the list along with a new alarm clock."

"Sounds good. So do you have the summer off?" asked Tommy.

"Yup. Why are you teaching summer school?"

"Nope, I'm doing Driver's ed."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"You really are an adrenaline junkie, I can't believe you want to get in a car with teenagers who have never driven before."

"I taught Justin when I came back."

"Tommy, Justin's been driving since he was 11."

"I meant a real car not a vehicle with weapons."

"Some how I just don't see you as a driver's ed instructor."

"You guys also don't see me as a Science Teacher." Tommy tried defending himself.

"No, we don't because you barely passed biology when you took it in high school and now you teach it."

"I know. Nobody's more surprised than I am," Tommy said.

"Okay I think we're all set to go," Kim said as she put her stuff back into her bag.

"Okay, so we just have to hit the school department and then the bank. Then we can get on the highway." Tommy grinned.

"Sounds good to me. You should call Jason before we leave to tell him that we're on our way."

"Right, good idea. Are you going to call Trini?"

"Yeah but from the car."

"Okay." Tommy quickly dialed Jason's number.

"Hello?"

"Jase, it's me."

"Hey bro what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Not much I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Angel Grove in about an hour."

"Sounds good, Trini and I both took the day off."

"Alright, uh, so when I get to your house we can the run to the liquor store."

"Okay, Trini told me that Kim is coming in today too so it'll be the four of us."

"Well, I have to get to the school department and get my check so I'll call you when I'm half way to your place."

"Later bro."

"Bye." Tommy hung up the phone. "Oh, by the way you're coming into town later."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I swear they don't think we can be in the same room with each other."

"You'd think that they would know we could since we proved it at the wedding."

"I know, but just think. After this weekend they won't be able to say anything," Tommy said, getting into the jeep.

"Yay!"

"Okay, we're ready now. I will shut up so you can call Trini." Tommy pulled out of his parking spot and made his way to the main road.

"Okay," Kim said taking out her cell phone and dialed Trini's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trini," Kim said right as Tommy hit the breaks hard. "Dammit Tommy! What happened?!"

"An animal ran out into the middle of the road. Are you on the phone with Trini still?"

"Shit, Trini! I just wanted to let you know I'll be there in a couple hours. Bye."

"Oh my god! Jason guess what?!" Yelled Trini, jumping around.

"What?" Jason asked, not moving from his spot on the couch as he watched her.

"Tommy and Kim are together!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Kim just called and Tommy must have hit the breaks or something because she yelled at him by name. And then he responded saying that an animal ran in front of the car, then he asked if she was still on the phone with me and she said shit and that she would be here in a couple hours and hung up." Trini explained.

"Are you sure she said Tommy and that it was our Tommy?"

"Yes, I'd know his voice anywhere. Jase they're back together."

"Or they could be saving on gas and driving in together."

"Jason they are back together. I know it."

"I believe you but I don't want you to get your hopes up just in case it's not true."

"Okay but I'm telling you there is something going on with them."

"Okay, but if there isn't just let it be. They both have stubborn streaks a mile wide and they can't be pushed."

"I know I won't push but that doesn't mean I can't question." Trini laughed.

"Good."

Meanwhile, in the Jeep Tommy and Kim were trying to wrap their heads around everything that had just happened.

"We're dead," Tommy said.

"Maybe not. She already suspects something which means she told Jason. So that just means we don't have to say anything unless she asks."

"Which she will do just as soon as we pull up."

"Okay, well at least now we don't have to look for ways to tell them," Kim said, trying to get Tommy to see the bright side of the situation. "And just think - it didn't take them walking in on us to do it."

"That's true..." Tommy shot her a grin.

A few minutes later Tommy pulled into the school department parking lot.

"Okay time to get paid."

"Where do I go?" Kim asked.

"2nd floor, 1st door on the right."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kim leaned over to give him a kiss.

Kim walked into the building and headed upstairs. She found the door she looking for without too much problem. "Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Kim Hart, Tommy Oliver's girlfriend. I'm here to get his check."

"Right, sorry, come in. I'm Mike."

"Hey, so do I get his check from you or someone else?"

"I've got it right here."

"Thanks Mike. So what did Henderson say and who did you find to sub?"

"He said that Tommy better be there Monday morning and Dr. Mercer is subbing."

"Good he knows Tommy's style and the way he works."

"I called Dr. Mercer myself and asked him. He said Tommy needed a vacation, no matter how short."

"Trust me, with our friends any time we all get together is a vacation for any of us. But thanks for this and I'll tell Tommy about Anton subbing."

"It was nice to meet you." Mike smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, too." Kim smiled as she turned and walked out of Mike's office.

Kim walked outside to find Tommy parked way in the back of the parking lot. "Couldn't find a space further away?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Yeah but I thought I would be nice and park where you could see me."

"Too bad you don't have the power of invisibility anymore."

"Oh well. So did you find Mike?"

"Yeah here is your check and he said that Henderson said you better be there Monday morning. And he got Anton to sub for you."

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Anton will correct whatever is handed in out of pure boredom which means less for me to do."

"The small joy you find in things," Kim said.

"Yes, but I find joy in you too."

"Aww."

"Let's go to the bank and then hit highway," Tommy said, grabbing her hand.

Kim turned on the radio and grabbed Tommy's hand which was still on the gear shift. Tommy looked over at her and smiled as he moved the car in direction of Angel Grove.

"So what do you say we stop at the park before we go to Jase and Trini's?" Kim smiled at him.

"Sounds good," Tommy said as he kissed her hand.

The hour and a half ride to Angel Grove was spent listening to music and joking around for Kim and Tommy, finally they saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Angel Grove: Home of the Original Power Ranger… Enjoy your stay!'

"Man that just makes me feel old." Kim laughed.

"You're not old because that would mean I was." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Oh well."

Tommy drove around town passing by the docks near where the Dragonzord was once housed. "Man it's strange to look out there and know he's not there anymore," Tommy said referring to the Dragonzord.

"I know, but he's still around just like the falcon and crane are for us." said Kim.

"We had so many battles around here. I can't imagine how many buildings we knocked over. Now you know why I was always late for class in the morning, it was because of all the detours on the way there."

"Sure use that as your excuse because I seem to remember calling you in the morning from school and you were just waking up or your mother would say she just heard the shower turn on." said Kim.

"HA-HA, but you know what I find odd? The youth center and school never got totally destroyed."

"Except for the occasional putty attack. But you have to admit we got pretty lucky they kept to downtown, the park or the desert for the major battles." Kim agreed.

"We defiantly were lucky in those respects," Tommy said as he found a parking space at the park. After he parked they got out and walked to their spot, which was the place where Tommy first asked her out after they had their first kiss. Kim and Tommy sat down on the rocks, just looking out at the water for a little while.

"We should get going. Jason and Trini will be worried that we've killed each other," Tommy said jokingly.

"Us? Try and kill each other? Now wherever would they get that crazy idea?" Kim asked sarcastically.

Slowly they walked back to the Jeep, hand in hand. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tommy reluctantly started the car. They pulled onto Jason and Trini's street about ten minutes later

Tommy turned to her as he inched along the street. "It's not too late to turn back."

"We are not turning around. Besides, there's Jason and Trini's house." Kim laughed at how ridiculous Tommy was being.

Tommy pulled the car into the driveway and killed the engine.

"You ready?" Kim asked.

"Is it wrong that I'm nervous?"

"No, but these are our best friends. You just have to relax and have a good time, because it's not every day that we can get all of us together," Kim said as she rubbed the back of his neck. "You ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Tommy said.

Tommy and Kim got out of the Jeep, Tommy grabbing their bags on his way around to the walkway.

"Let's go face the firing squad," Kim said grimly.

"I'd rather face Goldar without any of my weapons, unmorphed," Tommy said, grabbing her hand with his free one.

"Interesting." Kim laughing quietly as they made their way up the walkway. When they reached the door Kim then rang the doorbell.

Jason opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "Hey guys come in."

"What?" Tommy asked at Jason's look.

"Nothing, Bro. It's just an interesting turn of events is all," Jason said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Jase, where's Trini?" Kim asked.

"Trini! Kim and Tommy are here."

"I'll be right down," Trini said from somewhere upstairs.

A couple minutes later Trini came bounding down the stairs.

"1…2…3..." Tommy and Jason said together as Kim and Trini saw each other and screamed.

"They act like they haven't seen each other in years and don't talk on the phone every day." Tommy laughed.

"So how have you been?" Jason asked, ignoring Kim and Trini as the girls went into the kitchen.

"Good, they asked me to teach Driver's Ed this summer."

Jason shook his head. "Good luck with that. Teaching Justin is one thing teaching other kids how to drive is a whole different thing."

"I taught Kira how to drive a stick."

"Oh yeah, but then didn't she go get an automatic, anyways?"

"Yeah but at least she knows how. Conner still won't let her drive the Mustang when they run into each other."

"He drives a what, '67?"

"I think so. That kid's got a better car than I do," Tommy said.

"So get a new one."

"But I like mine," Tommy said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the girls were in their own world. "So what's with you arriving with Tommy?" Trini asked as she got waters from the fridge.

"What do you mean? We just decided to save some cash and drive down together. We are friends, you know. That's what friends do." Kim explained.

"Kim, look me in the eye and tell me you and oh fearless leader, are just friends." Trini's eyes were narrowed as she spoke.

Kim shrugged. "Trini, we are just friends."

"You lie. You guys have been back together since when?"

"Trini, we aren't back together." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are or you wouldn't keep denying it," Trini accused.

"Fine we are."

"Oh my god! Since when?"

"Okay, but you can't get mad."

"How long?"

"Six months," Kim said.

"Six months! You and Tommy have been together for six months!" Trini yelled.

"A little louder Trini. Dulcea and Andros didn't hear you on Phados or KO-35." Kim said sarcastically, as a smile slid over her face.

"You've been holding out on me Bro." Jason said, looking over at Tommy who was laughing at Kim's comment about the different planets.

"I haven't been holding out. I just didn't tell you." He shrugged.

"That's wrong on many levels, but since it's you and Kim I'll let it slide."

"Gee thanks Jase."

"No problem. Now I just have to ask, what are your intentions towards my baby sister?"

"What?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm kidding, besides I know if you mess up Kim can kick your ass. Hell, I helped teach her how."

"Okay, while they gossip why don't we go get the alcohol for dinner tomorrow and something for dinner tonight?" Tommy suggested.

"Sounds good, although we should tell them we're leaving." Jason said

"Yeah, not only so they don't get worried but also it would be nice to know what they want for dinner."

"Hey girls, we're going to go to the store for booze. What do you want for dinner?" Jason asked as he and Tommy walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have the list?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Uh, no where is it?"

"Check your back pocket." Kim nodded her head towards his pants.

Tommy reached into his back pockets and pulled a slip of paper with Kim's handwriting on it. "How do you do that?"

"I was a super hero babe," Kim said with a smug grin.

"When did you have time to rewrite the list?"

"You called that a list, Tommy? Your list was completely illegible and I did it while I was waiting for you to come home from work yesterday."

"That list wasn't illegible," Tommy complained.

"Tommy, you're just lucky over the years I've learned to translate your writing."

Jason and Trini just sat there watching their friends, finding it all very amusing. Finally Jason broke in, "Alright, so dinner..."

"Let's just order pizza or Grinders," Trini suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kim nodded her head in approval.

"Okay let's get going." Tommy turned towards the door.

"See ya," Jason said.

"Bye hon." Tommy leaned over, giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful guys, and remember you're not active rangers anymore. And no coming back with powers unless you share," Kim called after them as they left the room.

"Ha, very funny." Jason grinned before turning back to Tommy. "So yours or mine?"

"Yours, I have to get gas."

"Cool."

Tommy and Jason got into Jason's red Durango and headed to the liquor store. "So are you going to explain why you guys didn't tell anyone that you were back together." Jason asked, glancing over at Tommy

"We just wanted to a, make sure something was still there without us being plastered and b, that it was going to work out." Tommy explained.

"Understandable." Jason nodded.

"We didn't purposely set out to keep you guys in the dark. We just didn't want to disappoint anyone if we couldn't make it work."

"Tommy I totally understand. You and Kim have been through a lot in your relationship. I think that if I had been in your guys' shoes I would have done the same thing."

"Well, then there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"Kim's moving to Reefside."

"Really, when and where?"

"End of the month, and my place."

"Need help moving her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah if you can, I was going to ask you guys - Trent, Ethan and Anton too."

"What about Conner?"

"I don't know. He travels so often with the soccer team it's hard to get in touch with him sometimes."

"That's cool but I'm definitely in," Jason said as he pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store. The guys went in and grabbed a cart. While they were grabbing the cases of Mike's Hard Lemonade Tommy saw Bulk walking down the aisle with about 4 cases of Corona.

"Tommy, Jason how are you guys?"

"Not bad. You?" Jason shot him a smile.

"Can't complain."

"So you still got the bar going?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we ran out of Corona last night so I had to come and get some. So what have you guys been up to?" Bulk paused.

"I've been teaching at Reefside High School." Tommy shifted the box to his other hand.

"Really?" Bulk questioned.

"Yeah."

"I've been working as a social worker for the city," Jason threw in.

"That's great you guys. You should stop by the bar while you're in town."

"We'll try. If we can't, we'll make sure we do next time we're in town." Tommy grinned.

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys later." Bulk turned and headed towards the front of the store.

"See ya." Jason turned back to Tommy. "So do your parents know you and Kim are back together?"

"Yeah, they kind of figured it out when Kim answered the phone one night."

"Nice. When are they planning the wedding for?" Jason asked, joking around.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Come on Tommy you still have the ring right?"

"Yeah, it's at home in the safe with my morphers and communicators."

"So ask her."

"I will in time, Jase."

"Tommy, if you count the time you were together in high school you guys have been together for almost 4 years."

"Jase, I know. Just give us a little more time."

"Okay."

Jason and Tommy made their way to the cash register and a young kid behind the register looked at them. "Can I please see some ID?"

"Really?"

"Yes, sir." The kid nodded.

Tommy shrugged. "Sure, here."

"Man, I can't believe you're getting carded."

"Sir, I need to see yours too."

"Why he's buying?" Jason asked.

"Because while he may be buying you are carrying it, so I need to see your ID also."

"Okay, here you go." Jason shrugged as he handed the kid his license.

"Thank you, guys. That'll be $105.83."

"Here." Tommy handed the kid his debit card.

"Please sign here." The kid pointed to a line on the receipt.

"There ya go." Tommy scribbled his signature on the line and handed the slip back to the cashier.

Meanwhile, back at the house Kim and Trini had decided to start getting stuff ready for the next day.

They were working on the macaroni and potato salads, when Trini blurted out, "So I have question. Why did it take so long for you and Tommy to get back together after the wedding?"

"Because at first I think we were scared of what our sleeping together while drunk meant. So as usual Tommy and I danced around each other and the issue, until finally I got fed up and asked him out this time."

"Good for you." Trini nodded her approval.

"What surprised me was he said that he had been about to do the same thing. He was just worried I'd say no."

"Typical. That was his main worry in high school too, well that and not getting his ass kicked by Goldar."

"Yeah, this time it's for good, Trini," Kim said as she chopped up some cheese for the macaroni salad.

"Good. I expect a wedding soon." Trini glanced over at her friend.

"You already had one."

"I meant your's and Fearless Leader's."

"Okay, not only do we need to come up with a new nickname for him but we also have to wait for Tommy to get up the nerve to propose." Kim laughed.

Kim and Trini were still joking around in the kitchen when Tommy and Jason returned. "Guess who we ran into at the store?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who?" Kim handed Tommy a piece of cheese before he took one.

"Bulk," Jason said.

"What's he up to?" Trini asked.

"He's still got the bar that's why he was at the store today. Apparently he ran out of Corona."

"That's cool." Said Kim.

The boys went up into the attic to get the coolers and then brought them outside to clean. But like always when the two of them were around each other start playing around. Jason had one hose while Tommy had the other and pretty soon simply washing the coolers turned into an all out water war.

"What is wrong with those two are they 3 or 30?" Kim asked with a laugh.

"Right now I'd go with 3." Trini shook her head. The two of them ventured outside to stand on the porch and watch the two grown men spray each other with the hoses.

"Hey Jase look." Tommy nodded his head.

"You wanna?" Jason asked, looking at Tommy before looking to where Tommy was gesturing.

"Yeah."

Kim and Trini realized the guys had stopped their water war and had glanced over at them.

"They aren't, are they?" Kim asked.

Trini shook her head. "No, they wouldn't."

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Tommy raised his hose.

"Tommy! Don't you dare! THOMAS!" Kim yelled as Tommy sprayed her.

"Sorry Kim I wasn't really aiming for you." Tommy lied.

"Right, I could tell by your ready, aim, fire comment." Kim shook her head, not really mad at him just annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I just can't believe you got me all wet." She shook her head.

"You'll dry." Tommy laughed.

A few minutes later the four wet adults were sitting outside just talking.

"So what's the DT team been up to?" Trini asked.

"Kira's in LA. Conner was there but now he's on his way to Spain with the soccer team. Trent's working for Anton and he just sold some more of his art work and Ethan is starting an internship at a software company on Monday."

"So, they're adjusting well without powers?" Trini asked.

"As far as I can tell. Hayley still brings them in for scans when they're all in town."

"That's good." Jason nodded.

"It still hurts at the end though," Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked curiously.

"Remember how it would zap you a little?"

"Oh yeah, it hurt sometimes. I smacked Billy for it the first time, he said he didn't know it did that. And didn't believe me until Alpha ran one on him and he got zapped." Trini laughed.

"I've learned never piss off the person doing the scan. If you piss Hayley off she'll say she didn't get a good reading and run another one."

"You just learned that?" Jason asked.

"Okay. so I learned it a long time ago. I just forgot." They all laughed at Tommy's response and continued to joke around until the guys started to complain that they were hungry. Trini grabbed the phone and placed an order for dinner.

Jason turned to Kim and Tommy. "So are you guys going to tell everyone tomorrow?"

"We might as well. They're going to figure it out anyways." Kim shrugged.

45 minutes went by and the Grinders arrived. The two couples sat down and ate while talking about random topics. After dinner they settled into the living room and watched 'Independence Day' since it had just come out on DVD. After the movie ended they just sat in silence for a few moment.

"That was so unrealistic." Kim shook her head.

"That's why it's a movie Kim. It's supposed to be." Jason chuckled.

"But that never would have happened. That ship would have been detected long before it got close enough to do damage."

"You're right but it was just a movie."

"It's just hard to watch alien movies after fighting them for so long. When I was in Florida nobody understood why I didn't want to go and see this kind of stuff."

"College and grad school were the same way for me." Tommy shook his head.

"Well I whole heartedly agree, but I'm also tired so I'm going to bed." Trini said as she stood.

"Sounds good to me," Kim agreed.

"Okay the room's all set for you guys. Just one rule, please no sex. You guys have only had two drinks apiece," Trini said with a laugh.

"We won't and by the way we don't have to be drunk to do anything anymore. At least we weren't last night." Kim grinned wickedly.

"Oh man, TMI. Why couldn't you just let me believe you were going to stay a virgin forever?" Jason grimaced.

"Because that went out the window a year ago and you would be living in Fantasyland," Kim answered.

"I like Fantasyland," Jason said as they were all making their way to the stairs.

"By the way Jason, I lost it…what was it, Junior year Tommy?"

"I think you're right. Sleep well, Jase," Tommy said as he and Kim walked into the guest room.

"I hate you guys!" Jason yelled.

"But I love you, Jason," Kim answered sweetly as she and Tommy started getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

"That was fun."

"Yeah it was." Kim climbed into bed after she changed into pajama bottoms and one of Tommy's old t-shirts.

"So that's where that shirt went." Tommy laughed as he took his contacts out.

"I've has this since before I left for Florida." Kim looked down at the green t-shirt.

"It looks good on you," Tommy said as he got changed and crawled into bed.

"Thank you."

"Good night Beautiful."

"Good night Handsome."

Jason got up at about 9 am to a quiet house. He headed downstairs and started the coffee when there was a knock on the door.

Jason threw the door open, with a smile. "Morning Rocky."

"Morning, I come baring breakfast and chips for later."

"Sounds good, coffee?"

"Who made it?" Rocky asked.

"Trini set the pot before she went to bed last night."

"Thanks. So where's Fearless Leader?"

"Still sleeping."

"Mind if I wake him up?" Rocky smirked.

"I don't but he might."

"Who cares?" Rocky took a sip of his coffee and then headed upstairs.

"Morning Trini."

"Morning Rocky, what's up?"

"Nothing Jason said I could wake up Fearless Leader."

"Do you have a death wish?" Trini asked.

"No."

"Then why do you want to wake Tommy up?"

"Because I brought donuts and Jase has the coffee done."

"Go but don't come crying to me when Tommy attempts to kill you."

"When is Kim getting in?" Rocky asked.

"She's already here." Trini grinned as Rocky opened the guest room door.

"Whoa how drunk did you get them last night?"

"They weren't drunk at all. They actually arrived together," Trini said.

"Really what's up with that?"

"I'll let them tell you." Trini shook her head as she headed downstairs.

"Okay I'm going to wake him up," Rocky called as he picked up a pillow to hit Tommy with, only Rocky's aim was a little off and he ended up hitting Kim who was laying on Tommy's chest. "Shit."

"Tommy go kill Rocky please," Kim said without opening her eyes.

"Too early," Tommy said, pulling her closer.

Rocky quickly hurried down the stairs. "I think I just woke Kim up."

"Whoa, I thought you were going to wake Tommy?" Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Well I went to hit him with the pillow but my aim was a little off and got Kim by accident."

"You know she's going to kick your ass when she sees you later," Jason said, knowing how much Tommy used to hate waking her up when he had to in high school.

"Yeah." Rocky grimaced.

A couple of minutes later Tommy made his appearance wearing a white t-shirt with red lettering and a pair of black and green plaid pajama bottoms. His hair was down and he was wearing his glasses. All he did when he came into the kitchen was sit at the island and put his head down. Trini put a cup of coffee in front of him and tapped his head to let him know that it there. Jason and Trini were both used to his routine, hung over or not Tommy did the same thing every morning he was with them.

"Thanks Trini," Tommy said after he took a sip.

"You're welcome. Is Kim awake yet?" Trini asked.

"Almost, by the way she asked me to kill you Rocky. I won't but just to give you a warning."

"Thanks, you know I wasn't aiming for her. I was aiming for you."

"I know and just so you know your aim has gotten really bad."

"Yeah, well not all of us are privileged enough to have fired a blaster recently." Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy mumbled.

A couple of minutes later Kim came down stairs glaring at Rocky, which actually scared him.

"Morning Beautiful and go easy on Rocko. He was aiming for me," Tommy said quietly before kissing her temple.

"You're forgiven this time," Kim said.

"Thank you. Now when did you two finally get back together?" Rocky asked.


	5. Chapter 5

1**_(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie, Ella, and Miranda for their help. I would also like to thank all my reviewers for their time and comments.)_**

_**Answer to the reviewer- Yes the originals have met the Dino Thunder Rangers.**_

Tommy and Kim looked at Rocky and decided that they couldn't keep him in the dark any longer.

"We've been back together for six months," Kim said as she made her coffee.

"And you guys didn't tell anyone?" Rocky asked, grabbing a donut.

"Nope." Tommy grinned.

"Good for you guys. It's not easy to keep a secret that big in this group," Rocky responded.

"We know, but I'm kind of glad we chose to do it this way. That way we had a chance to get to know each other again without everybody else," Tommy said.

"I don't. I thought you guys did a pretty good job of getting to know each other again at the wedding," Rocky said, referring to their little romp.

"Okay, let me rephrase. We wanted to get to know each other again without being plastered," Tommy retorted.

"That's a good reason." Trini began moving bowls around the kitchen.

"So is there anything major we need to do before everyone starts to show up?" Jason asked as he refilled his coffee cup.

"Yeah we need ice for the coolers. So I was thinking…"

"You can think Pinky?" Jason asked.

"Bite me, Rex." Kim flipped him off.

"Sorry that's Tommy's job."

"Anyways you guys could take the jeep, go get gas and ice in one shot," Kim said, ignoring Jason.

"Sounds good, let me go get ready then we can head out." Tommy headed upstairs.

"Rocky, where's Aisha?" Trini asked, speaking of her yellow counterpart.

"She got called in, some cat got hit by a car and the owners brought it in fresh off the asphalt."

"Are you kidding me?" Kim asked.

"That's exactly what Aisha said when they called at six this morning. Apparently these people really love their cat."

"Yeah, but there's love and then there's extreme." Jason said.

"Well from what Aisha told me before she left, they hit it twice - once with the front tires and then again with the back," Rocky answered.

"Oh god the cat is still alive?" Trini asked, picking up from breakfast.

"Yeah, she said she'd do what she could, but the thing is on it's last life."

A couple minutes later Tommy came back downstairs and the guys left the house. After they left Trini and Kim added finishing touches to the salads they had started to prepare the day before when a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." Kim put down the spoon she was using.

"Okay." .

Kim opened the door and saw a very tired Aisha on the other side.

"The cat was dead when it got there." Aisha said as she walked into the house.

"So what took so long? Rocky said you got called at 6 am." Trini said as she poured Aisha a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. I got there at 6:30 and then after a half hour making sure this cat was in fact dead because the owner swore it was moving, it took me another half hour to convince her that the cat was dead. Apparently the blood and guts laying on the exam table wasn't enough to convince her. So finally she believed me and the rest of the time was spent with paperwork. So I went home, showered, realized Rocky wasn't home and came here. So what fireworks did I miss last night?"

"There were no fireworks." Kim said.

"Is Tommy even here? I didn't see his Jeep. In fact I didn't see your car either. How did you get here?"

"Yeah Kim where's your car?" Trini asked sarcastically.

"Not here and Tommy took the jeep with Jase and Rocky to get gas and ice."

"So I'll repeat my question. How did you get here?" Aisha asked.

"Tommy," Kim said as quietly as possible

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Tommy! Okay, Tommy and I drove in together," Kim said at a normal volume.

"Really? What's going on with that? Now if you tell me you guys shared a bed I will be very pleased." Kim stayed silent and looked away from Aisha.

"Get out! You guys shared a bed?!" Aisha yelled. "When? Before last night?"

"Yeah, at Trini and Jason's wedding were you not at breakfast when your husband announced it?"

"Oh I was there and I was yelling 'Finally!'" Aisha said, smiling. "But really are you and Tommy doing the friends with benefits or a real relationship?"

"Aisha!!" Kim yelled jokingly.

"What? Come on you're both single and you're both obviously attracted to each other. What would be the harm in it?"

"Um how about the fact that Tommy and I are both seeing people already," Kim said.

"Since when and who?"

"I've been seeing him for about 6 months."

"Does Tommy know and if you've been in a relationship why did you share a bed with him last night?"

"Yes Tommy knows and he was fine with it."

"Really? Tommy, our Tommy, was fine with sharing a bed with another man's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, especially when he's the man," Kim said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wait, I'm confused," Aisha said.

"Tommy and I have been together for 6 months."

"Are you serious? What about Tommy's girlfriend?"

"Aisha I'm the only girlfriend he has. I was kidding."

"Oh my God! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, in the car the guys they were trying to figure out how many bags of ice they needed.

"5 should be enough," Jason said.

"Yeah I doubt any of us are going to drink that much," Rocky threw in.

"Are we playing games tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. We need to beat the girls at their own games," Jason said.

"Right. Remind me to start watering down Kim's drinks before we start."

"Isn't that how you ended up in bed together after the wedding?" Rocky asked.

"I've kind of blocked the actual drinking games part out," Tommy said from the front seat.

"Convenient, considering Kim kicked your ass in Quarters." Jason laughed.

"I've blocked that out too."

"So what haven't you blocked out?" Rocky asked.

"Um, the wedding, reception and Kim and I upstairs," Tommy answered with a smile.

"Wow, so you really blocked out the drinking games we played after our parents went to bed?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but trust me Kim reminds me of it every so often," Tommy said.

"So is Justin coming today?" Rocky asked.

"No he can't make it. He's got finals coming up so he said he had to study this weekend."

"What games are we playing?" Tommy asked.

"How about I never…Quarters and beer pong," Jason suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Rocky agreed.

The guys arrived at the gas station a short time later and grabbed the bags of ice. While Rocky was paying for them he decided to ask if they had ping pong balls.

"Here's your change."

"Thanks, you don't by any chance sell ping pong balls do you?"

"Yeah need a pack?"

"Yeah just one."

"$2.99," The clerk said after he rang them up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rocky made is way out to where Tommy was filling up the jeep at the gas pump. "I've got balls!"

"I hope you do or you've got some explaining to do to Aisha." Jason laughed at Rocky's exuberance.

"Haha smartass. I meant the ping pong balls."

"I'm sorry. You just walked right into that one," Jason said, getting out of the jeep so that Rocky could get into the back seat.

"So are we all set to get back to the girls?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

Tommy made his way back to Jason and Trini's surprising both Jason and Rocky by doing the speed limit.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy responded.

"You doing the speed limit, since when?" Rocky explained.

"Since I got pulled over by one of my former students last week."

"Ouch," Rocky said.

"Yeah and he wouldn't even let me off with a warning."

"Did he pass your class?" Jason asked as he turned to Tommy.

"He got a C- if I remember correctly."

"That's why he gave you a ticket," Jason replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I guess." Just as Tommy pulled into Jason's driveway, Jason's cell phone rang.

"Damnit it's work," Jason said after looking at the caller ID. "Jason Scott."

"Jason, it's Skull. I got called to an apartment. Turns out it's one of yours."

"Yeah? Address?"

"719 Cuffey St. Apt 3E."

"Shit, okay just tell Stone not to give me shit about how I'm dressed."

"You got it. Just leave Trini's slippers at home this time." Skull laughed.

"Well, that's what people get when it's 3am and I'm asleep."

"Well what can I say? It's the best time of day for the delinquents to be out."

"Okay give me 30."

"Sounds good."

"Bye Skull."

"Bye."

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"One of my favorite families is in need of placement so can you tell Tri?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just this family is one of my tough ones. The last time I was there it was 4am and there was pot on the coffee table and the 8 month old was 4 ft. away."

"Good luck," Rocky called after him.

Jason got into his truck and made his way to the apartment building.

"Hey we're back," Tommy said, walking in.

"Hey. Uh-oh where's Jason?" Trini asked.

"Skull called. He had to go take care of something."

Jason put on his ID and got out of his truck.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jason asked of a couple officers standing outside.

"Not much. Skullivich is looking for you though."

"I already talked to him."

"At least you're not wearing your slippers."

"Actually those were my wife's and that's what happens at 3 am."

Jason walked into the building and couldn't believe the condition of it. He couldn't help, but think it just got worse and worse each time he was there. Finally he arrived at the apartment and saw two more officers. He flashed his ID at them and walked in.

"Skull where are the kids?"

"Hey Jason. We have them in the back bedroom. We arrested the adults, but we wanted to wait for you before they searched the apartment."

"Okay." Jason walked into the room and saw the three kids sitting there watching cartoons like nothing was happening. "Hey guys."

"Miser Jason!" 6 year old Deana jumped up when he came in.

"Hey Deana how are you?"

"Tired. Mommy and Daddy was being mean last night."

"I'm sorry. How about you guys get your stuff together and then we can get going?"

"Where we going?"

"We seeing yous home?" 3 year old Kaitlyn asked.

"No not this time honey, but I'm going to find you a place you can nap." Jason began helping the two older girls pack.

"Good." Deana smiled at hom.

Soon they were done getting ready and had the stuff together with a running tally of 3 teddy bears and 3 suitcases.

"Miser Jason?" Kaitlyn tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah sweetie?" Jason asked, picking up 8 month old Bethie.

"Mama and Daddy in timeout?"

"Yeah sweetie Mama and Daddy in timeout."

"Okay."

"Hey Jase we got the car seats set up for you in your car."

"Thanks Skull."

"No problem. Why don't you stop by Bulk's tonight? I'll buy you a—soda." Skull winked, remembering the kids.

"Maybe next weekend. I've got Tommy and Kim in town and about 4 cases of soda waiting for me."

"They're both at your place and alive?"

"Yeah. So maybe next weekend Tri and I will stop by."

"You're on."

"You guys ready?"

"Yes," Deana answered.

Jason and the kids left the apartment building after the cops searched the bags and cleared them, heading to Jason's office so he could make some calls. When he got there he brought the kids into the office and found cartoons on TV for them. The other social workers teased Jason about having a TV in his office, but he said it helped when he had to make phone calls if the kids were occupied with something. It also helped if he got called in on a Sunday so he was missing the game and he had boys who wanted to watch it. After the kids were settled he pulled out their case file and saw the last home they had been in was full. So he tried the next one.

"Hello?"

"Hi Margaret, this is Jason Scott how are you?"

"I'm good Jason what can I help you with?"

"Well I am in need of a placement, I have three little girls aged 6,3, and 8 months and was wondering if you had any beds available."

"Jason I know you hate splitting families up, but I only am equipt to take the two older ones."

"Okay I guess that's going to have to do. Let me find placement for Bethie and I'll call you back."

"Okay bye Jason."

"Bye. Damn." Jason hung up the phone.

After Jason got off the phone with Margaret he looked over at the kids and saw that Bethie fell asleep and the other two weren't too far behind.

"Hello?"

"Brian, it's Jason Scott how are you?"

"We're good Jason, but I know from experience that this is more than a social call."

"You know me too well, I need placement for an 8 month old little girl. You got room?"

"Yeah we do."

"Great I have to drop the older two off first and then I'll bring Bethie over to you."

"Sounds good Jason I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." Jason hung up the phone before turning to the girls. "Okay guys it's time to go."

"Where we going?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Some place better to nap," Jason said with a smile after he'd woken the girls up.

"Okay."

Jason got the girls packed up again and brought them down to his truck. He drove over to Margaret's house first and got the girls out of the truck.

"Are we all staying here Miser Jason?" Deana asked.

"No you and Kaitlyn are because this house doesn't take babies. So Bethie has to go with me to someone else and then on Monday I'm going to try and find a place for all of you."

"Okay, is she going to be okay there?"

"Yeah she will."

"As long as she has her bear she'll be okay."

"I'll make sure she does." Jason walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hi Jason come on in."

"Hey Margaret. This is Deana and Kaitlyn, girls this is Ms. Margaret."

"Hi."

"Hi ladies, you know what? I've got some cookies in the kitchen. Would you like some?" Margaret asked.

Deana and Kaitlyn looked up at Jason as if asking permission.

"You guys can."

"Okay."

"Hey Dan can you bring the girls in for cookies?"

"Sure Mom."

"Thanks for this Margaret."

"It's no problem I love doing this. I just wish I could take this little one too, but I just don't have the space."

"I totally understand. Um they might fall asleep very soon they were kind of up all night. They took a small nap in my office, but only for about a half hour while I was making calls."

"Sounds good, anything else?"

"Nope that's it. I'll call you on Monday and see how things are going and see if I found a place for them to be together."

"Okay."

"I'm just going to go say bye to them and then get going." Jason picked up Bethie with him and walked into the kitchen. "Hey ladies. Bethie and I have to go, but I'll be by to see you on Monday okay?"

"Okay bye Bethie, bye Miser Jason," Deana said.

"You promise you see me Monday?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I promise."

"Okay bye Bethie."

"Bye," Jason said as he left the kitchen and walked out to the door. He said good bye to Margaret and left to bring Bethie to Brian and his wife Michelle. Jason arrived their about 20 minutes later. He took Bethie out of the truck and got the car seat and her stuff and made his way up to the door.

"Hey Jason. And this must be Bethie. Hi sweetie," Michelle said as she let Jason into the house. Bethie whined a little and burrowed her head into Jason's shoulder.

"She just woke up again and is a little cranky."

"Well that's understandable. Brian, Jason's here."

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Brian. This is Bethie."

"Hi Bethie," Brian said.

"She's a little tired today." Jason said with a small smile. "So everything that I have for her is in the bag and her sister said that she can't sleep without her teddy bear." He handed Bethie over to Michelle.

"Okay."

"I'm going to do rounds on Monday so I'll stop by then and check on everything."

"That sounds good we'll see you then."

"Yes, you will. Bye Bethie."

Bethie was so tired she was already asleep in Michelle's arms.

Jason left Michelle and Brian's and immediately called home.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, it's me. Have a beer chilled for me please, I'm on my way home."

"Isn't it a little early for you?"

"Yeah, but right now I don't care. Just have something waiting for me."

"Okay, how long do you think you'll be? Because the girls are talking about painting mine and Rocko's fingernails and we're outnumbered here."

"I'll be there in about 20. Think you can hold them off until then?"

"Yeah I think so, but hurry."

"I'm on my way."

"Later."


	6. Chapter 6

1_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie, Ella, and Miranda for their help. I would also like to thank all my reviewers for their time and comments.)**_

About 20 minutes after Jason dropped Bethie off he pulled in the driveway.

"Hi honey."

"Hi sweetheart." Responded Tommy as a joke.

"Moron, I was talking to Trini."

"You wound me."

"I should have let Zedd, Rita, Mondo, and Divatox finish you off." Came the sarcastic reply of Jason.

"You almost did. Here's your beer, did you find placement for the family?"

"Yeah Mom and Dad are in jail, three kids in two different homes and don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look that says 'you shouldn't have split them up.' But I had no choice the house that I usually place them in was full, and the placement for the two older girls doesn't take infants."

"Okay." Said Tommy not wanting to get into a debate with him about it.

They made their way into the kitchen where Jason greeted Aisha.

"Hey Sha, how's the cat?"

"Dead, it's what happens when the damn thing gets run over twice, and the family refuses to see it for what it is."

"Man why didn't you let us take a blaster to it or better yet track down Rita's dumpster and put in there and send it into outer space."

"Because sadly Rita's dumpster is no more and do you still have a blaster, knowing you guys you would miss and have to call Kim in with her bow." Said Aisha smiling at the guys.

"Wow you're cranky when you get woken up." Jason said as a come back.

"And I'm not the one with bad aim your husband is, he was aiming for me this morning and got Kim with the pillow."

"And we weren't moving." Finished Kim.

"Then its just reds I guess." Trini said as she filled her coffee cup.

"Hey!" Jase yelled indigently.

"Might I remind you I wore the red uniform the least amount of time here." Defended Tommy.

"And is that supposed to mean something?" Came the smartass response of Kim.

"I'm just saying I have better aim, I did pretty well with my weapons."

"You had a flute, and a talking sword, hardly something to write home about."

"I also had a normal sword, and a very powerful non-verbal saber, and by the way it wasn't just a flute it was a dagger too."

"Ooh." Said all three girls' response.

Over the next hour or so the girls finished getting the food and drinks ready for the day while the boys finished setting up outside.

"Every thing is set up and ready for the food." Said Tommy sticking his head in the sliding door.

"Okay."

The girls started to bring out the food while slapping Rocky's hands away. Tommy made an attempt only to be slapped upside the head by Kim who then pointed him to the grill with Jason and Rocky.

"Meanie." Muttered Tommy rubbing his head.

"Damn right." Was Kim's response with a smile.

"Hello?" Came a voice from inside.

"We're out back!" Yelled Jason.

"Let's hope it's not another one of Tommy's creations." Said Rocky taking a swig of his beer.

"Bite me monkey boy." Said Tommy.

"Sorry that's Kim's job." Said Rocky to which Tommy had no response.

"Hey." Said Adam. "Is it safe?" He asked jokingly seeing Tommy and Kim on opposite ends of the deck.

"Yes Froggie it's safe." Said Kim while giving Adam a hug.

"Let me guess guys over there girls over here?" Said Tanya greeting the other ranger women.

"Yup, they've been banished to the grill especially Tommy and Rocky." Said Trini handing Tanya a wine cooler.

"So what did you guys do to get banished to the grill?" Asked Adam accepting a beer from Jason.

"Tommy pissed off Kim." Said Rocky.

"I don't see you trying to get on Aisha's good side." Said Tommy handing Jason the charcoal for the grill. "And I didn't piss her off she smacked me for trying to get some food."

"And that got us banished to the grill?" Questioned Adam.

"I don't know." Said Rocky shaking his head.

"So how's it going with you and Tommy being around each other you know since everything that happened at the wedding?" Asked Tanya.

"Good, no issues, the drive down was fine we stopped at the harbor and then park before we got here." Said Kim.

"What'd you run into each other?" Asked Tanya assuming Kim was talking about San Diego.

"No we drove down from Reefside together." Said Kim.

"What! How did that happen?"

"I drove to Tommy's Thursday and we drove down yesterday." Kim said dragging it out to Trini and Aisha's amusement.

"Okay, I'm confused." Said Tanya.

"I slept at Tommy's, actually with Tommy to be exact."

"Like slept just shared a bed because let's face it Tommy's couch is the most uncomfortable thing in the world. Or slept like at the wedding slept together?" Asked Tanya.

"The wedding one, oh and he finally got a new couch." Said Kim.

"Holy Shit!!"

"Tanya knows." Said Tommy smiling at her reaction.

"Knows what?" Asked Adam taking a sip of his beer.

"Kim and I are back together." Said Tommy, right as Adam spit his beer out.

"Really?!"

"Yup." Said Jason laughing and handing Adam a napkin.

About 20 minutes after Adam and Tanya got there Billy and Zack arrived.

"Hey Billy." Said Zack doing the manly handshake hug thing with him.

"Hey, so you see Kim's car any where?"

"No but Jase said she'd be here, maybe she's running late." Said Zack.

"Or she saw Tommy's jeep and turned around as fast as she could." Stated Billy noticing Tommy's jeep in the driveway.

"She wouldn't do that to Jason and Trini though, besides Jason told me for sure she'd be here." Responded Zack walking through the front door.

When they got to the back porch they saw something they hadn't seen in years. Tommy sitting in a chair and Kim sitting on Tommy.

"Whoa, did I just step back in time? What is this?" Asked Zack as he kissed Kim on the cheek.

"What's what?" Asked Tommy taking the opportunity to stand up and do the manly handshake/hug with the guys.

"You two sitting here like you're back in high school." Said Zack.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Kim taking a sip of her drink.

"What's going on guys?" Asked Billy amused by Kim's answers and Tommy's lack of them.

"Nothing, I thought Tommy's lap was more comfortable than the chair." Said Kim. Which was true but it was more fun watching Zack and Billy try and figure out what was going on.

"A little help here Jason." Requested Zack giving up on Kim and Tommy.

"With what? They're adults…most of the time anyway."

"Order Kim to tell us please."

"Kim tell them." Said Jason highly amused by Zack and Billy coming unglued.

"We're together." Said Kim in her 'duh' voice.

"Since when?" Asked Billy now sitting down after grabbing a beer.

"6 months. He did the dance around for 6 months before I asked him finally." Answered Kim.

"Congrats, so when will we be hearing wedding bells?" Asked Zack.

"Let's get Kim moved to Reefside first, okay?" Tommy said.

"Are you moving?" Asked Billy over the shock of things.

"End of the month." Kim said with a nod and a smile.

"Where in Reefside?" Asked Tanya.

"Tommy's." Answered Kim taking a sip of her beer.

"About damn time." Said Billy.

"Better late than never." Finished Zack.

"Need help?" Offered Adam.

"You offering?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah, who else you got?"

"Jason, myself, probably Anton and Trent, Conner if he's in town."

"I'm in." Agreed Adam.

"So am I." Said Rocky.

"Let me know exact dates." Added Zack.

"The joy of being freelance." Said Billy.

"Does that mean you're in?" Asked Tommy jokingly.

"Yes."

"Did you use your PhD for that?" Joked Rocky.

"No I used my brain which has been clinically proven to work, unlike yours."

"Was that before or after you went into a coma and your three ranger forms beat the shit out of you?" Asked Jason.

"Haha." Said Tommy sarcastically.

"Are you teaching this summer?" Asked Tanya changing the subject or potentially adding to the teasing.

"Yeah but not science."

"What are you teaching Ranger 101?" Asked Rocky.

"No, smartass Driver's Ed."

"What?" Said Trini shocked at this new development.

"I'm teaching Driver's Ed."

"Are you crazy? Wait don't answer that, we know you are." Said Aisha looking exasperated at him.

"Tommy you wouldn't get in a car when Conner was driving, but you're going to actually get in one with a kid whose never driven before?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, at least I know they'll learn something."

"Yeah but Driver's Ed." Said Tanya.

"Hey I did race cars when I was in high school."

"Yes we know, in fact wasn't that the reason you didn't show up at graduation." Said Rocky.

"Yeah, and I won that race too." _(I have no clue if he did, so go with it.)_

"Do you regret not going?" Asked Kim shifting to look at him.

"Not really, all it is, is a formality I already had the diploma."

"But you went to your college one." Said Kim.

"My parents you have killed me if I didn't, and I'm more afraid of my mom that any monster." Said Tommy laughing and taking a sip of his beer.

"I can't believe in all the years we were rangers and since then only a handful of people have found out about us being rangers." Said Jason.

"I know we've been so lucky." Said Zack.

"What's the best excuse you had to come with for missing curfew?" Asked Jason.

"Sorry Mom, Tommy's jeep broke down at the mall." Said Kim.

"That happened once and she used it at least once a month. Our mothers ran into each other at the market one time, and Kim's asked mine if I got my jeep out of the mall parking lot yet. My mom looked at her and said that it had been in the driveway all night."

"What'd your mom say when she got home?" Asked Trini.

"Nothing, she just shook her head at us as she walked by and told us there were groceries in the car that needed to be brought in and put away." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Mine was they hadn't cleaned up downtown yet." Said Jason.

"That was mine when I was late for school." Said Tommy getting another beer out of the cooler.

"By senior year he was on a first name basis with every one who worked in the office and they had a slip ready for him." Said Rocky.

"Oh that was happening 2 months after he started school there." Said Kim.

"How did this become pick on Tommy day?" Asked Tommy playfully pouting at Kim.

"Because you make it so easy honey." Said Kim patting his cheek.

"Okay Bride of Zedd many times over." Responded Tommy patting her leg smiling.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to your almost stepmother." Said Jason with a laugh.

"Eww, Gross." Said Kim at that thought.

"I think we had fun on Phados, I didn't like the reason we were there but watching Tommy get his ass kicked by some one other than these girls was well worth the trip." Said Adam joining in the fun of teasing Tommy.

"Wait all I heard about was meeting Dulcea, getting the powers and coming home, how did he get his ass kicked?" Asked Jason.

"We never told you about that?" Asked Rocky.

"No." Said Zack.

"Oh man, we show up on the planet which was beautiful, but Zedd, Rita, and Ooze send tangas after us then after we were getting our asses handed to us this figure jumps down with whistling sticks well it turned out to be Dulcea."

"What he leaves out is that all their eyes bug out of their heads. Aisha and I thought we were going to have to pick them up off the ground."

"Can I finish, thanks." Said Rocky. "So anyway Dulcea reveals herself and tells us how we're going to fail and we should leave, well this one gets cocky and tells her we aren't, so while Tommy is mouthing of to her she trips him with her walking stick and keeps him there while we were trying to explain why we were there, when she heard Zordon's name she let him up. If we weren't so scared she'd do that to us we would have laughed."

"No I think when we were walking through what Adam called _'Jurassic Park' _was the best part." Said Kim. "Let's just say if the PhD doesn't work out you have career on the rodeo circuit.

"Tommy rode a triceratops skeleton." Said Billy.

"It came to life and tried to kill Kim." Explained Tommy.

"So you jumped on it and rode it like a bronco?" Asked Jason. "Is this like the time you told me you locked the car door when the computerized T-Rex was after you."

"No that was me being a moron."

"He jumped on the back of this skeleton, rode it around for a little while and then disconnected the head from the body, then fell on his ass." Finished Rocky.

"The thing collapsed out from underneath me." Defended Tommy as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"If it's Andros you are not going on a crazy mission." Said Kim.

"Hi Conner, what's up?" Tommy said ignoring Kim.

"Hey Dr. O. I just wanted to call before you got too drunk and tell you I was leaving early tomorrow morning for Spain."

"I'm not getting drunk, and thank you for calling have you talked to Kira since L.A.?"

"Um, yeah, I talked to her last night, part of this morning, she's doing good so far at the new label."

"Good so is Kira taking you to the airport?" Asked Tommy enjoying messing with Conner.

"No what makes you ask that?"

"Conner are you all packed?" Asked a female voice in the background.

"Yeah Babe give me one minute."

"_Babe_ what have I told you about calling me babe?"

"Conner go finish packing and I'll talk to you when you get back, oh wait are you going to be around at the end of the month?"

"Yeah Dr. O. why?"

"I need help moving Kim to the house."

"Sounds good, um I'll get the details when I get back."

"Conner get off the phone and finish packing, who are on the phone with anyways?" Said Conner's girlfriend as she came back into the room.

"Dr. O.." Answered Conner.

"Shit!"

"Tell Kira I said to watch her language." Said Tommy laughing.

"Hey Kira, he said watch you language."

"Tell him I'll watch mine when he starts watching his."

"Did you hear her?"

"Yeah." Said Tommy laughing.

"Okay well I have to go I'll talk to you when I get back." Said Conner knowing he was in deep shit with Kira.

"Bye Conner." Said Tommy hanging up the phone with him.

"You got Conner in trouble with his girlfriend? That's mean man." Said Rocky.

"Not just any girlfriend Kira." Said Tommy knowing them getting together was only a matter of time.

"How long have they been together?" Asked Billy.

"I don't know but that just means we get to grill them later." Said Tommy.

"You will be nice." Said Kim making Tommy look her in the eyes.

"I'm always nice."

"You will be nice or no sex for another month after I move in."

"Fine, I'll be nice." Said Tommy as he heard whipping sound effects coming from around the table.

"Shut up! I'm not whipped!"

"Yes, you are but that's okay because they are too." Said Kim releasing her hold on him.

"Hey!" Said Jason, Rocky, and Adam while Billy and Zack laughed.

"We are not whipped we just do whatever you guys say because you can withhold the good stuff from us." Said Rocky starting off strong and weakening at the end, much to the amusement of the girls.

"Way to stay strong Rock." Said Jason patting Rocky on the shoulders and heading inside to use the bathroom.

Jason came back to the table a couple minutes later and resumed his seat next to Trini.

"Good now that Jason is back I think it would be a good time to discuss whose idea it was for the moon mission." Said Kim.

"ANDROS!" Said Tommy and Jason quickly.

"Jason almost missed it and Rocky did." Said Tommy.

"Hey it's kind of hard to find time to take off to the moon when I have a job and a night's notice." Explained Rocky.

"Hey I was in San Francisco when he called me, I was on my bike, I had to ride all night just to make it and they still almost left with out me." Said Jason slightly glaring at Tommy jokingly.

"You're lucky Cole heard you. He was making this little speech about not knowing about spaceships or Mondo and the empire then he heard your bike, meanwhile through the whole little thing I'm going 'is he ever going to shut up'. So then we all ran out and Jason is coming down the tarmac and totally bursts Cole's bubble by not shaking his hand."

"Okay in my defense I was going to but he wiped his hand on his jeans right before." Said Jason.

"Eww I would have done the same thing." Said Kim.

"Hey at the end of the day all that mattered is that he blew up Serpentara."

"Was it still as ugly as I remember?" Asked Zack.

"Uglier. It shot the laser out of it's mouth and Cole flew into it and blew it up." Said Jason.

"Stupid rookie didn't he know he could have been blown up with it?" Asked Adam.

"We thought he did until he flew out on the bike." Answered Jason.

"Rookie." Said Rocky jokingly.

"So how are your projects with Anton coming along?" Asked Billy.

"Well they haven't tried to kill me yet so that's an improvement over our previous projects." Joked Tommy.

"That's always a plus." Said Rocky.

"Once summer hits I'll have a little more time to work on them."

"So Kim, what are you going to do once you move to Reefside?"

"Well I've applied for a couple jobs and hopefully I'll get some interviews out of them, I've got some time before I move so I should have one by then." Said Kim.

The group continued talking about plans and things they all had coming up for the summer and enjoyed each others company.

(To Be Continued in Next Chapter and I promise it won't take 6 months to write.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie and Sarah for their help.)**_

The group of friends continued to enjoy the food that was cooking and joking around. It has some how turned into 'Pick on Tommy day.

"Tommy was late for our first date."

"Which one?" Asked Rocky.

"Both actually, the first one he forgot to wind his watch, and the second one he couldn't find his keys." Answered Kim.

"But our first-first date got interrupted by Zedd." Explained Tommy.

"What kind of monster?" Asked Tanya who had only heard about Zedd from the others.

"There were two. Pursehead and Lipsyncer. Pursehead was made out of Kim's mother's purse and Lipsyncer was made out of my lipstick." Said Trini.

"I give Zedd points of originality what did they do?" Said Rocky.

"Well Pursehead froze me, Tommy, and Zack, with my compact mirror, and then Lipsyncer tried to stop Jason with it's gift of song." Explained Kim.

"How did it do that?" Asked Adam.

"The lipstick's name was Siren's Song Red, so naturally it sang with song like the mythological beings the sirens." Said Trini.

"Yeah and then after Billy and Trini built a device to free us these guys went to help Jason, I got wrapped in dental floss." Said Tommy.

"Was it minty fresh?" Asked Rocky jokingly.

Everyone laughed at the comment. But soon the conversation turned to what other ranger teams were up to.

"Andros and Ashley are planning to move back to Earth with in the next few months." Said Tommy.

"Where are they living now?" Asked Trini.

"KO-35, Ashley said she misses Earth and talked Andros in to coming back too."

"Have they gotten married yet?" Asked Jason who hadn't talked to Andros in a while.

"No, but Ashley's mom is pushing it from what she said when I was talking to them. It's hard for Andros they don't have marriage on KO, they have something like common law marriage. So he doesn't understand why Ashley's mom is pushing so much, they could care less as long as their together." Said Tommy.

"Have they tried explaining that to Ashley's mom?" Asked Tanya.

"Yeah, but she still wants it, and they are dead set against it." Said Tommy.

"Well you can't please everyone." Said Kim.

The former rangers sat around and talked all day and drank well into the night.

"Okay guys I hope you all brought your shot glasses with you. Because it is time to play a small game of 'I never...'."

"Okay I'll start this round I never have worn more than one color." Said Kim.

"Cheers." Said Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Adam while every one else laughed.

"Okay I've got one, I never had sex in the Zord bay."

Tommy and Kim clinked their glasses together and downed the shots with a smile.

"Oh man, I'm going to regret this what zord." Asked Zack.

"The tiger..."

"Was Saba around?" Asked Jason with a laugh.

"No because I wasn't in morph come to think of it I wasn't in anything." Responded Tommy.

"And then we christened the firebird and then the falcon and crane when we got back from the fireworks." Said Kim.

"You guys are out of your minds." Said Zack.

"Okay I never been too drunk to stay awake during sex." Said Billy.

Both Jason and Trini drank to that one.

"Explain?" Said Tommy.

"Nadia in Switzerland. It started and I passed out just before I got the condom on."

"Oh!" Said all the guys.

"Trini?"

"Mikhail this Russian guy we met at the peace conference, he went to the bathroom to 'get ready' and I was asleep before he came out. And then a week later he really came out... of the closet."

"Well at least you knew why he had to 'get ready'." Said Kim with a laugh.

"I never proposed marriage while drunk." Said Zack.

Tommy was the only one to drink to that.

"Alright this otta be good." Said Jason.

"Actually it happened twice." Said Tommy.

"With who?" Asked Trini.

"Me. He asked when we all got drunk on Jase's dad's whiskey remember."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Said Trini. "That was one, when was the other?"

"After your reception. We went back to the room and he asked me but I told him I wouldn't marry him unless we had sex and there was a ring. Keep in mind that I hadn't had sex since the Christmas I came home from Florida."

"Wow." Said Tanya.

"What's you're excuse for purposing that soon?" Jason asked to Tommy.

"I was horny and had a beautiful woman in my room."

"I got one I never walked in on Tommy and Kim." Said Tanya laughing knowing she got everyone but herself with that one.

"Most eye burning site to see." Said Jason jokingly.

"Hey at least you got see them after they at least had clothing on." Said Rocky.

"How did you catch them?" Asked Billy.

"I went over to Tommy's to see if he wanted to spar, his mom goes 'oh go right down Jase he should be around.' So I think all right I'll go check if he's down in his room, so I go downstairs and these two are getting dressed as fast as they can I knew something happened because Kim's shirt was backwards and Tommy's belt was undone."

"Should said something when you were coming down."

"In my defense at the time I didn't think you were crazy enough to be doing anything with your mom in the house."

"Yeah she wasn't home when we started just as we were starting our high for the day, Jan came home."

"Oh my god. Did she know what was going on downstairs?"

"No we covered really well said hi, and finished. And then Jase came over." Said Tommy turning red. It was true he and Kim never really had good timing when they were younger about when and where they slept together, that's why they got caught so often.

"I never got voted Most Likely to sleep through finals." Said Adam. Tommy took a drink on that one.

"It was rigged. By you guys." Said Tommy. "Okay I got one that's going to get all of you, I never screwed around in a photo booth." Everyone groaned and took their shots, and then a lightbulb went off in Kim.

"Yes you have, dumbass." She said smacking him in the arm.

"Oh, yeah when?"

"The last time was 2 months ago when we went shopping for your mother's birthday gift."

"Damn.

"Looks like you just got yourself in that too." Said Jason with a laugh.

"Oh well."

"I've got one I never taken a shower with someone else and wished you had a step stool because of the height difference." Said Billy with a laugh. Kim and Aisha clinked their glasses together and downed their shots.

"I never rolled over after a one night stand and introduced myself." Said Trini. Everyone looked around the table knowing some odd stuff happened in college to them. And to everyone's surprise a couple of the guys picked up their glasses. Jase, Adam, and Billy.

"Oh my god." Said Kim not surprised about Jason. But she was about Adam and Billy.

"I did that on purpose I knew about Jase's." Said Trini with a laugh.

"I never drunk dialed someone." Said Tanya.

Tommy, Jason, and Zack all drank to that one.

"Who?" Asked Rocky.

"Nadia." Said Jason with a laugh.

"Kim." Said Tommy.

"That was you?!" Said Kim with a laugh.

"Wait when was this?" Asked Billy.

"After the last battle and prom." Said Tommy taking a sip from his beer.

"Alright Zack who was yours?" Asked Tanya.

"Angela."

The game continued on like this for another half hour or so before they all decided that they were running out of questions. _(actually I ran out of questions...lol)_ so they chose to play beer pong for a little while and then after Billy and Kim were claimed the winners they moved on to Quarters.

The girls for having a lower tolerance for alcohol had better aim with the quarters, Kim beat out Tommy early on, and then went on to beat Rocky also, but lost to Jason in the end. Trini beat Billy but then lost to Zack who ended up losing to Jason. At the end of the game it came out that Jason was the winner after beating everyone. By the time quarters was over everyone was pretty well wasted and camped out in Jason and Trini's living room. It was 3am and the drinking that had started early in the afternoon had stopped. Tommy and Kim were sitting in one of the lounge chairs with Kim on Tommy's lap talking to Aisha who was sitting on the floor with Rocky's head in her lap.

"Tommy I'm getting tired, I'm going to go to bed you coming."

"Yeah, good night guys."

"Night Bro, Night Kimmie."

"Night Jase, night guys."

Tommy and Kim headed up to the guest room to go to bed.

"Anyone wanna make a wager that they'll be lose some clothes by the time we all wake up later?" Asked Rocky.

"10 bucks Rocko." Said Zack. Jason just groaned not wanting to hear about his little sister and best friend.

Tommy and Kim retreated up stairs and as soon as Kim had him the room and shut the door she was on him.

"Not that I'm complaining up I thought you were tired?"

"I just got a second wind."

"Sounds good. Wait what about the no sex until you move in?"

"Fuck it." Said Kim kissing him hard on the mouth.

The clothes that the two were wearing quickly found home on the floor of the guest room.

Tommy moved them over to the bed and carefully laid Kim on it still clad in her bra and underwear, and he in his boxers still.

"Are you sure you want to do this as drunk as we are?"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me hard and let me feel you inside me." Tommy did exactly as he was told and kissed her in a bruising kiss before moving his kisses down her neck and her shoulder. Kim's hands roamed around Tommy's back and her nails scrapped against it. Soon her hands found the top of Tommy's boxers and started to push them down. While she was busy doing that Tommy took off her bra and was busy kissing her breast while kneading the other one with his hand. Kim ran her fingers through his hair that he had taken out of the ponytail when they got in the room. His hair was actually tickling her as he moved on to give her other breast that he had been massaging the same treatment.

Tommy slowly moved down her body kissing her wherever he could.

"Tommy, hurry please. I want to feel you." Tommy responded by moving back up to her face and capturing her in a heated kiss, while his hands slowly removed her underwear. Once those hit the ground his hands moved to massage her inner thighs and then moved up to caress her center, his lips gently kissing her hips. Kim laid there loving every minute of it, as he kissed her hips she ran her fingers through his hair and arched her hips against his hand hoping he would get on with it. He slowly moved his fingers down her slit and slowly caressed her from the inside. She arched even more when his finger brushed her sensitive nerves.

"Oh, god that feels so good."

"Shh, keep it down or we'll get in trouble." Said Tommy with a laugh.

He kept moving his fingers in and out of her and she had to bite her lip to stop the moans that wanted to escape.

"I'm having a flashback of high school." Said Kim with a small laugh. "Trying to keep quiet so the parentals didn't hear us."

"Well we're going to have another flashback with getting caught by our friends if we don't keep it down." Said Tommy leaning up and kissing her on the lips.

"Oh god right there on that spot right there." Said Kim shutting her eyes tightly. Tommy hit the spot again and sent Kim over the edge.

After Kim came down from her high, she surprised Tommy by flipping them over and now she was on top. She slowly kissed down his body and traced those movements with her hands until they came to a stopped just above his throbbing member. She gently caressed it and ran her hands up and down while she kissed his stomach.

"Oh god, beautiful what are you doing to me?" Said Tommy in a low growl.

"Just lay back and relax handsome. Let me take care of you." Said Kim with a whisper.

When Kim thought he had enough of the caressing she moved from her spot next to him and straddled his hips and edged her self on to him, slowly to the point where he thought he would go crazy if he didn't just grab her hips and slam her down on himself, but he was interested to see what she was going to do. Suddenly she did just was he was going to do. She pushed herself quickly and hard down on him.

"Oh. I love you so much."

"I...love...you...to." Said Kim as she started to ride him quickly while bouncing on him.

They both kept their moans in check as to not alert the others of what was going on their room.

Tommy finally couldn't take it any more and flipped Kim over and now had her on her back, surprising her. He quickly started to thrust into her, while she balled her hands into the sheets. Soon they were both reaching their limits and Tommy picked up the pace to bring them over the edge. And then it happened they both saw stars, whispering I love yous to each other they climaxed, Tommy fell on to Kim and his side, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, that was so good." Said Kim.

"Yeah it was, but it's always great with you."

"You think they heard us?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out later." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"Good night Handsome."

"Good night Beautiful."

Kim pulled up the comforter that had been kicked down to the end of the bed. Kim snuggled into Tommy and the two fell asleep.

The next morning at around 10, Jason was the first to wake up, he had thought he heard noises coming out of the room where Kim and Tommy were sleeping, but then they stopped so he thought nothing of it.

Rocky woke when he smelled coffee, so he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Jase."

"Morning Rocko, hangover this morning?"

"Not really, just a small headache. Tommy up yet?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know I was thinking of going for a run. You wanna?"

"Sure, go get Tommy and the other guys and I'll write a not to the girls."

"Sounds good." Said Rocky finishing off his coffee and heading upstairs.

"Yo Tommy." Said Rocky knocking on the door and opening it. "Oh, man not again why am I always the one to catch you two after a night of drinking."

"What's up Rocky?" Asked Tommy sleepily.

"We were going to go for a run want to go?"

"Yeah give me ten."

"You got it, you got ten to find some clothes and that'll give Jase ten to figure out how to kill you." Said Rocky closing the door laughing.

"Oh man."

"What's the matter?" Asked Kim just waking up.

"Rocky just came in to see if I wanted to go for a run with him and the other guys."

"Flashback, I'm having a flashback."

"Alright I'm going to throw some clothes on and go, I'll be back and then maybe we can smooth everything over if we cook breakfast for everyone."

"You got it. Bye be safe."

"We will, bye."

Tommy got his workout clothes on and headed downstairs, where he met the guys. They all looked at him with smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I just have to say first my wedding and now my guest room."

"I'm sorry it just happened I will gladly buy you guys new sheets to make up for it, and Kim and I are making breakfast when we get back."

"Okay, but just so you know the next time Trini and I come up to visit you it's happening in your guest room." Said Jason with a smile, while the other guys laughed.

The guys continued their run and then after 3 miles decided to return to the house.

Meanwhile back at the house Trini awoke to the smell of coffee and food being cooked, she noticed that Jason wasn't in bed and decided to head downstairs.

"Good morning."

"Morning Trini."

"Why are you cooking breakfast, oh god you and Tommy had sex?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, it just happened." Said Kim.

"What about your no sex rule?" Asked Trini with a small laugh, seeing Kim bent out of shape about sleeping with her boyfriend.

"Kind of went out the window when he kissed me good night after we closed the door."

"It's okay, Jason and I did it too last night."

"Well then I guess we're both goners." Said Kim with a laugh.

"So how was it?"

"Great. But I think we scarred Rocky again."

"How?"

"He came in to get Tommy for an all guys jog or something and we were under the covers but Rocky still got the picture of what happened."

"Poor Rocky."

"Poor Rocky what?" Asked Aisha as she and Tanya came into the kitchen.

"He walked in on Tommy and Kimmie in the after glow of sex."

"Oh god we were sleeping." Said Kim with a red face.

"Leave it to my husband, I'm so sorry Kim."

"It's okay, he didn't see anything. Besides if he saw anything it would have been of Tommy he was closest to the door."

All the girls laughed as the guys came in the room sweaty and gross.

"Well hello ladies."

"Hey Tommy." Said Everyone but Kim.

"Morning Beautiful." Said Tommy as he went to hug her.

"You come near me all gross, and your gonna get this spatula upside the head."

"I'm going to go shower." Said Tommy stepping back with a smile. "I love you Kim." He said hugging her really fast and then running.

"Ugh, TOMMY!!!"

"I love you!"

"I hate you right now."

About a half hour later all the guys had showered utilizing the two shower that Jason and Trini had in the house.

"This all looks great." Said Adam as they all sat down.

"Thank you." Said Kim as Tommy leaned down to give her a quick kiss and Kim turned her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at you." Said Kim trying not to let the smile escape.

"Why?" Said Tommy knowing why she was mad at him even if she was joking.

"Because you hugged me all sweaty."

"I hugged you last night all sweaty and you didn't mind." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Well that's cause I was sweaty too." Said Kim returning his smile while the whole group groaned or gagged.

Breakfast was a loud occasion no one was really sporting a hangover, which was surprising considering how much they all drank. But soon it was time for every one to leave since they all had to work the next day. Billy and Zack were the first to leave, and then Adam and Tanya. Tommy came into the house with Jason after putting his and Kim's stuff in the jeep.

"Is every thing loaded up?" Asked Kim as the guys came in.

"Yeah, you almost ready?"

"Yup."

"You guys taking off now?" Asked Aisha.

"Yeah, we need to get back early Kim still has a little bit of a drive from my place." Said Tommy hugging the girls.

"Alright I guess we'll let you guys leave, call us when you get back." Said Jason hugging Kim and then doing the man hug with Tommy. Tommy then did the man hug with Rocky.

"Alright guys, we'll talk to you later." Said Tommy.

"Later Bro." Said Jason, as Tommy and Kim got in the jeep.

Tommy started the jeep up and pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't forget we need to stop at the store so you can get a new alarm clock." Said Kim.

"Oh yeah, and I need some rubber bands too."

"Sounds good."

Tommy pulled into the local Walmart, and he and Kim made their way inside.

"Why don't you go get the clock and I'll go find the hair ties." Said Kim.

"Rubber bands Kim, no scrunchies."

"Okay." Said Kim with a smile.

Tommy made his way over the aisle that had the alarm clocks and found the one that was almost the same on that he and Kim had broke a few nights before. He grabbed that and went to find Kim in the hair care aisle.

"Hey did you find what we were looking for."

"Yeah are these okay?" Asked Kim holding up a package of bands for him.

"Yeah those are good, I got the clock let's get going."

"Okay."

They paid for their purchases and headed out to the jeep, Tommy turned the jeep towards the freeway and got on to the ramp heading towards Reefside.

An hour and a half passed with Kim sleeping in the passenger seat for most of the ride while Tommy quietly listened to the radio. The couple soon arrived in Reefside and Tommy gently shook Kim awake.

"Hey Beautiful we're home."

"Did I sleep the whole way?"

"Yeah, but that's okay you were tired. Are you going to be okay to drive home?" Asked Tommy as they got out of the jeep.

"Yeah, I can't stay I have to work tomorrow and so don't you."

"Okay. So I'll talk to you later, you'll call me when you get home?"

"Yes I will, bye babe."

"Bye."

After kissing Tommy goodbye Kim got into her car and left. Tommy carried his stuff into the house and called Jason to tell him that they had gotten back safely and that Kim was now on her way back to San Diego.

About 2 hours later Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey I just wanted to call and tell you that I just got home."

"Okay, so do you have boxes and stuff to pack with?"

"I'm going to pick them up tomorrow before I go to work."

"Sounds good."

Tommy and Kim continued to talk on the phone while Tommy overlooked the papers that Anton had ended up dropping of while he was gone. They were on the phone for another hour before they hung up by then it was dinner time for Tommy so he went into his kitchen and found some of the leftover pizza they had and heated it up, while he was eating he recorded the grades in his book and put the corrected papers in his briefcase. By the time he was finished it was 11 pm. So he decided to turn in and head to bed. Because after all one day done means he's one day closer to having Kim by his side for good.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban and Disney, because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Special thanks to my angels Melanie and Sarah for their help. If you would like to see the baby items mentioned just pm me with an email address and let me know. Also I know adoptions don't work this fast but it's my world and Tommy and Kim just live in it.)**_

About 2 weeks after Jason and Trini's barbecue Kim was just about finished packing up her apartment and last minute details for her move to Reefside. Tommy was on his way up for a weekend visit and when he left on Sunday he was going to take some small stuff with him.

A quick knock came on the door, Kim walked over to the door and opened it. Only she didn't find Tommy, there was a basket and upon closer inspection Kim found a small infant.

"Oh my god." Kim looked up and down the hallway and quickly ran outside only to see no one out there.

"Okay, let's go inside and wait for Tommy to get here. Not that he'll know what to do, but he'll be able to keep me calm." Kim carefully searched the basket as not to disturb the sleeping infant. She found a note addressed to her.

"_Dear Ms. Hart,_

_Please take care of my child. I can't do it. She was born on May 17 th at 12:20 pm. Even though you're moving, I know you can take better care of her than I can. I couldn't bring myself to name her, so please name her well."_

The note was left unsigned, she had just finished reading it for a second time looking for clues obviously the person knew her or had overheard some conversations she had since she decided to move in with Tommy. There was a quick knock on the door and then she heard some one come in. She turned around and flung her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Whoa, hey, hey, what's wrong Beautiful?" Asked Tommy worriedly as he stroked the back of her head.

"Someone knocked and I thought it was you, so I opened it and I found her, I tried to find whoever left her, but I couldn't. She's only about 4 hours old Tommy."

"Okay did you call the police?" Kim shook her head no.

"I was waiting for you we need to take her to the hospital."

"Alright let's call Jason and then the cops."

"Why Jason?"

"Because I'd like to know what to expect when she comes to live with us and how to deal with child services."

"You'd really take her in?"

"Yeah, as far as I can see it that baby could easily have been me or David. So let's go call the police and Jason and figure out what we're going to name her."

While Kim called the police, Tommy sat down on the couch in front of the table where the basket with the baby in it was placed. While he stared at the sleeping child. He pulled out his cell and found Jason's work number, he had it there in case of an emergency, this situation defiantly constituted as one.

"Angel Grove Child Protective Services?"

"Jason Scott please?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's his brother Tommy."

"Hold on please."

"Jason Scott."

"Hey Jase."

"Hey what's up you don't sound to good."

"Yeah I've had a weird day, I have a question, if some one found a child, say a hours-old infant after calling the cops what would be the next step?"

"Um they would take the baby to the hospital for examination, keep it for observation, social services in the mean time along with the cops would look for the birth parents and a suitable family for the baby to stay with, if the birth parents can't be found the child is then put up for adoption. Why the questions?"

"Someone abandoned a baby on Kim's doorstep today."

"What?!"

"Yeah, hey listen let me call you back in a little bit the cops just got here."

"You better, be careful bro."

"We will, later."

Tommy hung up from his call with Jason when the cops came into the living room.

"Officer Spiro, this is my boyfriend Tommy Oliver and this is the baby."

"How are you?" Asked the officer.

"Good."

"Okay so basically what's going to happen is child services will meet up with us at the hospital, did they leave anything with the baby besides the basket and blanket?"

"Yeah they left this." Said Kim handing the officer the note that she found with the baby.

"And you are Ms. Hart?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, so are you sure you have no possible idea who could have done this?"

"No." Answered Kim.

"Is there anyone at the gym that was pregnant?" Asked Tommy.

"Gym?" Asked Officer Spiro.

"I worked at a gymnastics academy." Answered Kim.

"Up until when?"

"Uh, last week, I'm moving to Reefside at the end of the month."

"Any past student you can think of who might not have been around the past few months?"

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head. What about any of your students?"

"I don't think they'd have driven all the way up to San Diego when they could drop the baby in Reefside."

"I'm sorry what do you do for a living sir?"

"I teach high school science and driver's ed during the summer."

"So if we were to give you two the child you would have the means to support it?"

"Yes." Said Tommy.

"We were actually talking about that briefly before you got here what are the chances Tommy and I could adopt her?"

"Well considering the mother's wishes in you raising her, I'd say the chances are good, but we have to do a background check on each of you and have a home inspection with child services in Reefside. Do you have the space?"

"Yes, we do." Said Tommy.

"Okay I'll get more information from you guys at the hospital."

"Sounds good." Said Tommy picking up the basket carefully. "We need to come up with a name for her."

"We will, it shouldn't be too hard we used to come up with baby names all the time." Said Kim.

"True,"

"How about Arielle?"

"Like 'Little Mermaid' Ariel?"

"Yeah but spelt A-R-I-E-L-L-E."

"I like it." Said Tommy. "Now we have to come up with a middle name."

"How about Danielle?"

"Too many -elles."

"Yeah, you're right, how about Jordan?" Asked Kim trying to think of the names they thought about in high school.

"I like it." Said Tommy.

"Good welcome to the world Arielle Jordan Oliver." Said Kim stroking the baby's cheek gently.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah I mean someday we'll be getting married and it just makes sense, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it just took me by surprise that's all."

"This whole situation has taken me by surprise."

Tommy, Kim, and the baby got downstairs and got into the ambulance that was waiting to them to the hospital.

"So do we have a name for the munchkin?" Asked the paramedic that reminded Kim of Jason a little.

"Arielle spelt A-R-I-E-L-L-E, Jordan spelt J-O-R-D-A-N." Answered Kim.

"Good it's just for the basic paperwork."

They quickly arrived at the hospital, and were suddenly surrounded by nurses and doctors willing to help the young infant.

"She's so precious, what's her name?"

"Arielle." Responded Tommy with a smile.

The police officers followed Tommy and Kim into the waiting room, while they waited for the doctors to finish their exam.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Oliver?"

"Yes?" Answered Kim.

"We pulled surveillance tapes from your apartment building, this is the baby's birth mother possibly, do you recognize her?"

"No, I've never seen her before." Answered Kim.

"Okay we're going to keep looking for her, but in the meantime the hospital is going to need you guys to fill out this paperwork for them."

"Okay you need to fill this out you've got the better handwriting." Said Tommy handing Kim the clipboard.

"Excuse me are these the documents we need to fill out even though she was essentially abandoned?" Kim asked the nurse who was sitting there to help them through it.

"Yes just fill them out, and skip the questions about your pregnancy history." She said.

"Okay." Kim looked at the first sheet. "Child's information, name, sex, single birth. Arielle Jordan Oliver- female- single birth- date of birth which is today May 20th, 2007- time of birth 12:20 pm- um for place of birth should we just put San Diego?"

"You're not sure?" Asked the nurse.

"No."

"Just write San Diego then."

"Okay father's information- Thomas James Oliver- that was your name at the time I mean did yours and David's mother name you first?"

"Um, I had Thomas James, but it was Trueheart." Answered Tommy.

"Okay, state of birth?"

"California."

"Date of birth, I know that one, January 28th, 1978. Okay mother's name- Kimberly Anne Hart- state of birth: California- date of birth: February 14th, 1978. Oh this part will be fun biographical information, you first." Said Kim looking at Tommy with a small smile. "I just have a question do we have to fill out this information even though neither one of us is genetically related to her?"

"I'm sorry everything needs to be filled out."

"Okay, you're up again, Race- Native American- Usual Occupation- what is your official title Doctor of Paleontology or teacher?"

"Both."

"Usual Kind of Business or Industry- laboratory/classroom- Education- Doctorate- Social Security Number." Kim finished filling out the information on Tommy before moving on to her own information. "Race- Caucasian- Usual Kind of Business or Industry- Gymnastics- Education- College- Associates in Sports Medicine and Certificate for Athletic Training, and my social security number. Okay I'm moving in like a week should I put my old address or our new one?"

"The new one will be fine." Responded the nurse.

"Okay 1992 Valencia Rd., County- Monterey, City- Reefside, State- California, Zip Code- 90514. Skipping menstrual information. Affidavit Form- parent verification- here print your name and then sign." Said Kim handing Tommy the clipboard.

After Tommy signed the paper she took it back and quickly flipped through the packet. She didn't see anything else they needed to fill out. Luckily the doctor came out, just as Kim finished.

"She's perfect, I would like to keep her overnight, just to make double sure, but she's fine congratulations." Said the doctor who had been placed on Arielle's case.

"Thank you very much can we see her?" Asked Tommy.

"Of course follow me." The doctor lead Tommy and Kim to the exam room and they saw Arielle laying in her little bassinet.

"Hey there precious." Said Kim looking over at the baby she was hoping to call her own.

"She's so tiny."

"I know, but very soon she'll be ours." Said Kim.

"She's going to be spoiled."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Kim.

"We need to move up our plans. Think we can get things done this week?"

"Kim, I think we could get it done tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean she's going to be here tonight, so let's get a rental truck pack it up, I'll call the kids, the gang, and Hayley they can meet us at the house while we get things unloaded you girls can go shopping for the nursery."

"We're really doing this?" Asked Kim.

"Yes we are but in order to do this we have to get going."

"Okay."

Tommy and Kim kissed the baby goodbye and went to find the nurse and police to let them know they were leaving.

"Excuse me we just wanted to let you know that we were going to head home and get things ready for her. If that's okay." Said Tommy.

"Of course, just leave your numbers so that if anything happens we can get a hold of you." Said the nurse at the cops nod.

"Here's a list of everything you guys need to get, I'm going to call Reefside Child Services and let them know what's going on. Get all that done, and Reefside's approval and you can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you we'll have done it, luckily we've got a long list of friends willing to help."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good time tonight." Said Officer Spiro.

Tommy and Kim said one last good night to Arielle and started the drive to Kim's place.

"Can you start calling the gang and I'll call Hayley and the kids." Said Tommy.

"Yeah." Said Kim pulling out her cell phone and calling Trini.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tri, what's up?"

"What's up, Tommy calls Jason telling him you found a baby on your doorstep and you ask _what's up_?"

"It's a long story, but yeah that's the gist of things oh and we're adopting her."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right, but that's not the only reason I'm calling see in order to bring her home tomorrow, we have to move up my moving day and get the nursery done are you guys able to help?"

"Where are we meeting you?"

"My place in San Diego."

"We'll be there soon."

"Okay bye, oh Trini can you do the call around?"

"Of course, no problem."

Kim hung up the phone with Trini just as Tommy pulled into the parking lot.

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah, um question how are we going to get all of our cars back to your place if we have a U haul?"

"You drive your car, Jase can drive the jeep and Trini will drive their car, and I'll drive the truck."

"Sounds good."

The couple headed upstairs and found the phone book to call the U-haul company. Tommy found the number and quickly called.

"John's U-Haul. John speaking?"

"Yeah hi, I'm going to need to rent a truck for today."

"I have one available, it's 19.95 plus mileage."

"Sounds good we'll be right there."

"Okay."

Tommy hung up the phone and he and Kim left to get the truck.

"Hey I'm the guy that called about the truck."

"Oh right how are you?"

"Good."

"Okay so we have it all set for you, all that is needed is your driver's license and a credit card."

"Here you go." Said Tommy handing the man the cards.

The guy processed the information and then handed Tommy the keys and his cards back.

"Here ya go, have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

Tommy and Kim left in the two vehicles and headed to Kim's soon to be former apartment.

"So what's left that has to be packed?"

"Not much just the bedroom." Said Kim taking a glance around.

"Well why don't you get started there and I'll start bringing things downstairs."

"Okay." Said Kim walking into her room to finish up the small things there.

Tommy grabbed a box and started to carry it out to the truck. He got halfway to the elevator and pulled out his cell phone.

"San Diego Memorial Hospital?"

"Uh, nursery please?"

"Hold on one second."

"Nursery, nurses' station. How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Tommy Oliver, I was just calling to check on my daughter Arielle Oliver."

"Of course, just hold one second I'll get her nurse."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Tommy continued downstairs with the box. He got to the truck just as Arielle's nurse came on the line.

"Hello? Mr. Oliver?"

"Yes, hi how's Arielle doing?"

"She's doing great actually she's sleeping right now. She took a full bottle and just fell asleep."

"That's good you have our cell numbers if anything happens."

"Yes we do. Have a good day Mr. Oliver."

"You too."

Tommy hung up the phone just in time to see Jason and Trini pull up.

"Hey Pops, how's it going?" Asked Jason with a smile.

"Not bad." Responded Tommy doing the manly handshake with him and kissed Trini on the cheek.

"You guys are nuts, where's Kim and the baby?" Asked Trini.

"Kim's upstairs and we had to leave the baby at the hospital for tonight."

"Did you guys come up with a name?" Asked Jason.

"Arielle Jordan."

"Aww that's cute." Said Trini as they made their way upstairs.

"Kim? Jase and Trini are here."

"Hey guys." Said Kim coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey congratulations." Said Trini giving her a hug.

"We don't have her yet."

"Yes you do, that is your child." Said Trini.

"Well we filled out the paperwork and the hospital and police are treating us as if we are. They're trying to find the girl that left her here but we didn't recognize her."

"She could have just been the transport." Said Trini.

"True."

"Well we called everyone we could they're all coming." Said Jason.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get to get all this done by tomorrow." Said Tommy.

"Oh did you call Hayley and the kids?" Asked Kim while she carried in a box from the other room.

"No I forgot, but I did call the hospital and the nurse said Arielle finished a whole bottle and she was out for the count."

"Good, that's exactly what they told me when I called on the way back from getting the truck." Said Kim with a small smile.

"I'm going to call the kids and Hayley right now." Said Tommy as Kim, Trini, and Jason quietly laughed.

"Good idea." Said Kim.

Tommy pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the number for the cyberspace.

"Hayley's Cyberspace, Hayley speaking."

"Hayley it's Tommy."

"Hey are you at Kim's? I would have thought you guys would be to busy to call me, what's up?"

"Are any of the kids there?"

"Kira and Conner are, and Trent just walked in."

"Great can you grab them really fast I need to talk to them?"

"Sure, Conner! All of you." Said Hayley waving them over.

"What's up Hayley?" Asked Conner bringing Kira and Trent with him.

"Here it's Tommy." Said Hayley handing him the phone.

"Hey Dr. O. what's up?"

"Are you guys busy tonight?"

"No we were just going to hang out here tonight, we're actually just waiting for Ethan to get here. Why what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor."

"Sure what's up?" Asked Conner knowing it had to be pretty important.

"Could you guys maybe go by my place and start cleaning out the storage room upstairs?"

"Sure, but um where do you want the stuff that's in there?"

"Down in the lair for now, I also need you guys to stick around and help Jason and I unload the truck."

"What truck?"

"Kim's moving in tonight, look we'll explain when we get there."

"You got it Dr. O. we're on our way right now."

"Thanks Conner."

"No problem."

"Alright we'll see you in a little while."

"Later Dr. O.." Said Conner hanging up the phone. "Okay Kim's moving in tonight, and Dr. O asked me if we could clean out his spare room."

"Where are we going to put everything?" Asked Kira.

"That's what I asked and he said in the lair."

"Sounds good, we better call Ethan and tell him to meet us there." Said Trent.

"We'll call him on the way." Said Kira.

"I'm going to call my dad maybe he can help." Said Trent.

"Cool." Said Conner.

The kids said goodbye to Hayley and she told them she'd meet them there later.

"Anton Mercer speaking."

"Dad, it's me. Listen something is going on with Dr. O. and Kim."

"What do you mean Trent?" Asked Anton getting worried.

"Well he called the Cyberspace and told us that Kim was moving in tonight and asked if us kids could clean out his spare room."

"I'll meet you guys at Tommy's and get everything done." Said Anton already making his way out of his house.

"Okay, thanks Dad."

"No problem."

While Trent called Anton, Kira was calling Ethan.

"Yeah Ethan forget the cyberspace just meet us at Dr. O's, we don't know why she's moving in early just that she is." Was all Trent heard after he hung up with Anton.

The kids quickly arrived at Tommy and Kim's luckily before they did.

"Okay who has the key?" Asked Ethan.

"I do." Said Kira as she pulled it out and inserted into the lock.

"I still don't understand why he needs us to clean out the room." Said Conner.

"Maybe he's making it into a walk-in closet?" Suggested Ethan.

"That's a possibility well we should go in and get started." Said Trent.

The kids went in and made their way upstairs. They found the room Tommy wanted cleaned out and opened the door.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought." Said Kira knowing Tommy's pack-rat capabilities first hand.

"Alright let's get this done." Said Conner.

The kids were unloading some boxes, when Anton arrived.

"Trent!"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey did they get here yet?"

"No, but we're still doing the room."

"Good, well let me help you guys." Said Anton.

Anton had changed for the better after the Mesogogg stuff. He became more laid back, and relaxed. He now wore jeans with button down shirts to work.

"Wow you guys have done a lot of work so far." He said as he made his way into the room.

"It's almost done." Said Kira picking up another box. "And at least this time I won't get possessed by one of your's and Dr. O's creatures."

"No I know for a fact those all got blown up one way or another." Said Anton chuckling and grabbing a box to carry down.

Within the hour the room was completely empty and Kira decided to quickly wipe down the walls just in case. About 20 minutes later the guys heard cars pull up outside. A quick knock came on the door. Conner was closest.

"Who is it?"

"Conner, it's Rocky." Conner opened the door and greeted Rocky and Aisha.

"Hey guys, come on in, the others haven't gotten here yet."

"Any idea when they're supposed to get here?" Asked Rocky.

"I think soon." Responded Conner.

The other rangers started to arrive and soon after they all got there, they were just waiting for the final 4 people. Finally after about 30 minutes of the others waiting Zack heard a horn blow.

"Guys they're here." Said Zack as he made his way to the door and saw Tommy turning the truck around so they could unload easier.

"Hey everyone thanks for showing up." Said Tommy getting out of the truck.

"No problem, but what's with the sudden move." Asked Billy.

"It's a long story let's go into the house and talk." Said Kim.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat around.

"Alright start from the beginning, because correct me if I'm wrong but guys are supposed to be at Kim's this weekend." Said Anton.

"I was but we got a little surprise that sped things up a little." Said Tommy.

"What kind of surprise?" Asked Conner.

"While I was waiting for Tommy to get there, there was a knock on the door so I opened it and I found an hours old infant laying in a basket." Said Kim.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Came the many remarks of the people in the room. Then a loud piercing whistle came from Anton.

"Okay, one at a time. What happened with the baby?" Asked Anton.

"She's at San Diego Memorial and we should be able to bring her home tomorrow." Answered Kim.

"Wait you guys are brining her home? To here?" Asked Zack.

"Yup." Said Tommy.

"Where are you going to put her?" Asked Conner not making the connection.

"You know that room you guys just cleaned out?" Asked Tommy.

"That's going to be the nursery?"

"Yes." Answered Kim.

"So have you guys named her yet?" Asked Rocky.

"Her name is Arielle Jordan." Responded Kim.

"Congratulations guys." Said Adam.

"Thanks so what we have to do is get Kim's stuff moved in and then we're going to bring the truck back and go and get the stuff on this list." Said Tommy handing Jason the list.

"Alright let's get this stuff done so we can get the nursery ready. Tommy what time the social worker coming?" He asked.

"She said she'd call and let us know." Said Tommy.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Jason.

The guys all started unloading the truck while the girls unpacked everything, Hayley got there about a half hour into everything and was quickly filled into what was going on.

About an hour and a half after Hayley arrived everything was finished.

"Okay we're going to go drop off the truck and grab dinner, is fried chicken okay with everyone?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah, while you're gone I'm going to look for some of Arielle's stuff online." Said Kim giving him a quick kiss.

"Sounds good, remember don't go nuts we just need the stuff on the list and enough to get her started." Said Tommy.

"I won't." Said Kim.

Tommy and Jason left in the U-haul and Jason's pick-up. Just after the guys left Anton approached Kim.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"I want to do something and I figured it would be easier to approach you than Tommy."

"What's up Anton?"

"Here take this and use it for the baby's things." He said handing Kim his credit card.

"Anton, we can't accept this, it's too much."

"Please, Kim let me. After everything I did it's the very least I could do."

"Anton, you don't owe us anything, you had no control over anything that happened then."

"Please let me do this if not to repay you guys, let me do it for the baby."

"I'll talk to Tommy when he and Jason get back." She said grabbing Tommy's laptop and sitting on the couch. The girls all gathered around to help her decide on the furnishings.

"Hey Kim, I was wondering if you'd allow me to paint a mural on the wall of the nursery." Asked Trent wanting to contribute something.

"We would be honored if you did something Trent." Said Kim.

Trent went off to his car to get the sketch book that he always carried with him. Tommy and Jason arrived back at the house about an hour after they left.

"We're back, and we come baring food!"

"Hey guys. We've got everything unpacked and I went online and looked at some stuff that I need you to take a look at after we eat." She said to Tommy.

"Whatever you picked will be fine, Kim."

"Tommy will you just look at it before we go please, and um you should speak with Anton before we go."

"Why, what's up?"

"Nothing just go talk to him will you." Said Kim hugging him.

"Hey guys you might want get in here before Rocky and Conner eat it all." Said Jason.

"I'll talk to him." Said Tommy kissing Kim's forehead.

Tommy and Kim walked hand in hand into the dining room and took the plates Trini was handing out to them.

"So we were thinking about going shopping for the nursery tonight if that's okay with everyone." Said Kim.

"Sounds good, do you have an idea what you want?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, I found this convertible crib that we can change as she grows, like it starts as a crib then it goes to a daybed, then a full-size bed."

"That'll be nice." Said Jason.

"Yeah but what happens when you guys have another kid?" Asked Zack.

"Let's just concentrate on Arielle for now." Said Tommy.

"I figure it'll be an hour maybe a little more in the store and out since we've got a lot to get done tonight."

"Alright." Said Adam.

"What store are we going to?" Asked Billy.

"Target." Said Kim.

"And?" Asked Rocky jokingly.

"Just Target." Responded Kim.

The gang finished eating dinner and cleaned up the kitchen and dinning room.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Kim.

Tommy quickly pulled Anton aside as they were leaving.

"Kim said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I told her I wanted to pay for the baby's things."

"Anton you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Look I still feel bad about all that happened a couple years ago."

"Anton you don't have to do this, I told you before you don't owe me anything."

"Tommy, let me do this I will not take no for an answer."

"Fine but this is it no more trying to pay me back for anything."

"Deal."

Tommy and Anton left the house and joined everyone outside.

"Okay so who's riding with who?" Asked Trini.

"Alright how about Kim, me, Aisha, and Rocky in the jeep. Adam if you don't mind riding with Jase and Trini. Billy, Hayley, and Anton in Anton's car with Zack also, and then the kids in whichever of their cars they choose." Delegated Tommy.

"Sounds good to me." Said Jason. "Let's load up."

Everyone got into their assigned cars and followed Tommy out to the mall. About halfway there Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes I'm looking for either Tommy or Kimberly?"

"This is Tommy."

"Hello Mr. Oliver, my name is Jackie Cuthbert. I'm the social worker assigned to Arielle out of Reefside."

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was just calling to tell you we looked at all the documents you and Ms. Hart filled out and have decided to grant you full custody, you can pick up your daughter anytime after my visit tomorrow. I should be there around 11 am." Said Jackie.

"We'll be ready, thank you so much. We'll see you at 11. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Tommy hung up the phone, and turned to Kim.

"She's ours tomorrow all of our paperwork came through. The social worker will be at the house at 11 am."

"Are you serious, she's really ours?" Asked Kim.

"She's all ours babe."

"Congrats guys, so are we painting the baby's room?" Asked Aisha.

"Well it's a baby green color right now so I think we're going to leave it that way, that's kind of why I went with pastels with the linens, and Trent asked if he could do some kind of mural for her.

"That's a great idea." Said Aisha.

"Absolutely." Said Tommy. "I'm going to call Jason real fast." He finished needing share their news.

"Hello?"

"Hey you guys doing okay back there?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"The social worker called, all the paperwork came through, she's ours. The social worker is coming at around 11 tomorrow, after that we can go up to get her."

"That's great. So Trini asked if we're painting?"

"No, Kim likes the current color."

"That's good one less thing to do tonight." Said Jason.

"That's what I was thinking." Responded Tommy.

The guys quickly finished up their conversation and hung up their cell phones. About 10 minutes later they all pulled up to Target.

"Okay why all of a sudden am I nervous?" Asked Kim taking Tommy's hand.

"Because this isn't a normal shopping trip, we're getting stuff for our daughter." Said Tommy kissing her temple.

The gang made their way into the store and headed straight into the baby section.

"Kim do you have a list or are we flying by the seat of our pants here?" Asked Jason knowing she had the list from the social worker but needed to know if she had other things to get.

"I've got a list." Said Kim pulling the list out of her purse along with the papers she printed off the computer for the items she picked out.

"Hey Kim, how many carts do you think we'll need?" Asked Aisha.

"I don't know 4 maybe 5."

The large group headed into the cribs section and started looking fro the one she wanted.

"I can't find it." Said Kim looking around for the crib she wanted.

"Maybe we can find someone to help us." Said Tanya looking around for someone. "Oh, excuse me!"

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a specific crib. Can you help us out?"

"Sure, which one?"

Kim handed him the sheets with all the items she looked up.

"Here this is all the furnishings we need."

"Okay I know where it is follow me."

The gentleman helped them find all the things on Kim's print outs.

"So what's next?" Asked Rocky.

"She needs clothing, diapers, bottles, stuff like that." Said Kim grabbing one of their empty carts heading over to the baby goods area, and started loading various items into the cart. When they got to the area with the diaper bags, the boys took off to the toy area and started looking at the stuffed animals and other things suitable for Arielle.

"So what did your guys' parents say when you told them about the baby?" Asked Billy.

"Um, we haven't told them yet."

"What?!" Asked Jason.

"Well, we've been on a whirlwind all day, I haven't thought of it." Said Tommy.

"You have to call them, you can't just show up at Thanksgiving with the baby and say _'you're grandparents, pass the potatoes.'_" Said Rocky.

"Okay, I'll call them later."

"Good, now how about these?" Asked Jason holding up a pair of stuffed animals.

Meanwhile with the girls, they were debating diaper bag patterns.

"I need something I'm not going to get sick of fast." Stated Kim.

"How about this one." Said Aisha holding up a very light pink one.

"And that will match the pink in the carrier and stroller." Added Tanya.

"I like it throw it in." Said Kim.

"Okay what else do we need?" Asked Aisha.

"Blankets, onesies, and regular clothes." Answered Trini looking at Kim's list.

"Where are the boys?" Asked Kira.

"I think they headed to the toys section." Said Hayley.

"I just hope they remember she's a girl." Said Kim getting a laugh from everyone.

The girls started looking at blankets and Kim found a yellow duck towel that was too cute to pass up. After grabbing a few other towels, she found a tub which was one of the items on the social services list. They then moved on to the onesies and clothing. That's when the boys finally reappeared from the toy section.

"Hey babe." Said Tommy.

"Hi how was the toy section?"

"Good did you find the things you needed to?"

"Yup and now that you are here you can help find something to bring her home in tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Tommy as he and Kim headed to the newborn clothing area.

"Hey guys, I had an idea since we don't have time to throw them a baby shower, we could all get them something for the baby." Suggested Trini, while she quickly looked over to where Tommy and Kim who were joking around and showing each other outfits.

"I think that's a great idea Trini." Billy responded.

"Thank you, shh quiet here they come."

Tommy and Kim returned with a reasonable amount of clothing.

"Did you guys find an outfit to bring her home in?" Asked Aisha.

"Yeah." Said Kim holding up little jean jumper with a ruffled pink onesie.

"Oh my goodness that is too cute." Said Kira.

"Well I think we're all done here." Said Tommy wanting to get home and get the room set up before the morning.

"Okay well before we go and check out, we wanted to let you know that since we don't have time to throw you a baby shower, we would all get you somethings to get you started." Explained Trini.

"You guys really don't have to do that." Said Tommy.

"We don't have to, but we want to. Arielle is the first baby in this weird family, and as her aunts and uncles it's our job to spoil her." Finished Jason.

"Thank you guys we really appreciate it." Said Kim.

The group made their way to the check out stands and split up to pay for the purchases. Anton got in line with Tommy and Kim. After the crib and other furnishings were rung up, both Tommy and Kim were surprised at the price, Anton didn't even bat an eyelash. They had all split up the clothes, stuffed animals, and other things evenly, while Tommy and Kim took care of the the bedding, clothing that they had picked out and some other things they had both grabbed including a baby monitor with the biggest range they could find that Billy, Hayley, and Trini said they would work on to extend it to reach the basement, and also a baby bouncing seat. Finally everything was paid for and everyone headed to the parking lot.

"So do we have anymore stops to make?" Asked Aisha.

"Nope, just the house." Responded Kim.

Jason's pick-up was loaded up the most out of all the cars. About a half hour later Tommy led the caravan down the driveway.

"So before we start building things Kim we should call our parents and tell them what's going on."

"Yeah." Said Kim figuring they would call her's first.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Kimberly is that you, I didn't recognize the phone number."

"Yeah, well save that number. I'm in Reefside now, we pushed up moving day."

"Why, is everything okay?"

"Well I wanted to get moved in before the baby comes." Said Kim smiling knowing it would throw her mother for a loop.

"Baby coming?... Kimberly are you?"

"No, but we have to pick her up from the hospital tomorrow."

"Kimberly, what are you talking about, you're confusing me."

"Tommy and I are adopting a little girl and we have to go pick her up tomorrow afternoon."

"When did you guys decide this?"

"Um, this afternoon when she was left on my doorstep in San Diego. She was born today and is at the hospital right now."

"So I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well congratulations honey, what's her name?"

"Arielle Jordan Oliver."

"That's a beautiful name, you said you're brining her home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm going to try and get a flight out tonight. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah sure Mom, that's fine call me with your flight information and me or someone will pick you up."

"Okay honey I'll see you soon."

Kim hung up the phone, and was kind of shocked that her mother was coming out so fast.

"So how'd she take the news?" Asked Tommy.

"Good she's seeing when the next flight is to come out and see us."

"That's good."

"Now it's time to call your folks." Said Kim.

Tommy took the phone from her and started to dial his parents' phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Tommy? Hi honey how are you? How's Kim?"

"She's good we just moved her in tonight."

"I thought she wasn't moving in until later this month?"

"She wasn't but we had something unexpected happen."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Asked Tommy's mother. Tommy could tell she was doing dishes while he was talk to her.

"Mom you might want to stop doing the dishes while I tell you this."

"Okay why do I have to stop doing my dishes?"

"So I can tell you that you and Dad are grandparents, Kim and I are adopting an infant and we pick her up from the hospital tomorrow."

"Are you serious, you guys have finally made us grandparents?"

"Yes, her name is Arielle Jordan."

"Oh congratulations, sweetie!"

"Thanks."

"So when can we come and meet her?"

"What do you mean you already know Kim."

"Thomas James! I meant your daughter." Said Mrs. Oliver annoyed by her son.

"Whenever you want."

"Could we come tomorrow?"

"How about Sunday just give us a day to get her settled."

"Okay, we'll see you on Sunday." Said Mrs. Oliver.

"Okay Mom, bye."

"Bye and you and guys get some sleep tonight, because you're not going to be getting much after tonight."

"We will, bye."

"Bye."

Tommy hung up the phone with his mother and smiled at Kim.

"Their coming on Sunday."

"Okay." Said Kim happy to see Tommy's parents.

"So how about going up and getting started on the furniture." Said Tommy looking at the other guys.

"Get going I've got laundry to do."

Everyone grabbed a bag of stuff that had to go upstairs and headed into the rooms, Hayley, Billy, Trini, and Ethan headed down to the dino-lair to work on the baby monitor.

"Okay why did we carry the clothing bags and blankets up here, when they have to be washed first?" Asked Kim with a laugh.

"I don't know, but let's take them off the hangers and tags off." Said Kira.

Meanwhile with the guys they all had split off into little groups, Tommy and Jason started working on the crib, Anton and Trent worked on the changing table, Conner and Zack worked on the bassinet, and Rocky and Adam started putting toys together.

"So are you going to take time off from work now?" Asked Jason as he tightened a bolt.

"No there's only a couple more weeks left and finals take up most of that." Answered Tommy.

"What about the drivers' ed deal?" Asked Zack.

"Still doing it, it's only 3 hours a day."

"Still doing what?" Asked Kim coming in to check on the guys' progress.

"The drivers' ed since it's only 3 hours a day is that okay?" Asked Tommy looking up at her.

"Yeah, I can hold it down for 3 hours." Said Kim. "So how's it going in here."

"Good, this stuff should be done soon." Said Jason.

"Okay well I'm going to go and check on the basement dwellers." Said Kim leaving the room. She headed down to the lair.

"Hey how's it going with the monitor?"

"Good it's almost ready." Said Billy.

"The guys are almost done upstairs, then I have to put all the other stuff away."

"Well we're done here, want to test it out?" Asked Billy.

"Sure." Said Kim taking the half that would go into the baby's room. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Start in the living room, then go to the nursery." Said Hayley.

"Okay."

Kim went upstairs and stood in the living room.

"Testing one, two, testing."

"I hear you Kim now try upstairs." Said Billy through the walkie-talkie Kim had grabbed.

"Okay." Kim got upstairs and saw all the guys turning the furniture upright. She decided to play around with Tommy a little by lightly kicking him in the ass. Tommy turned around and playfully glared at Kim.

"What was that for?"

"No reason. Billy can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, what did you do to Tommy?"

"Kicked him in the ass." Kim said sticking her tongue out at Tommy.

"Careful with that or it's going to be bitten off."

"You do that and it punishes you."

"Oh god, you guys do realize there are other people that can hear you guys." Said Jason.

Tommy leaned over and gave Kim a quick kiss.

"Why don't you guys start brining the accessories up." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Said Kim as she walked into her and Tommy's bedroom and saw that the girls had finished folding the newly washed clothes and decided to help fold the blankets up.

"Ladies the room is all set for your touches." Said Tommy coming in.

"Great, hey can you bring in the bassinet in here for me?" Asked Kim grabbing the materials to put on it.

"Sure be right back." Tommy came back a couple minutes later carrying the bassinet. "Here you go Beautiful."

"Thanks. God so much has changed today."

"I know but it's all for the good."

"Absolutely."

"I want to talk to you about something." Said Tommy.

"What's up?"

"How would you feel if I told you, you didn't have to go back to work for a while."

"What do you mean? Like stay home with the baby?"

"Yeah, I mean wouldn't that be better than putting her in daycare. In a couple weeks I'll be home for all but 3 hours a day, but it's up to you if you want to do that."

"Can we afford it?"

"Yeah, so do you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'd love to stay home with her. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem sweetie." Said Tommy pulling her close to him.

"Well let's go finish the room." Said Kim leaning up to kiss him.

Tommy and Kim returned to the room and started to put the linens in the crib, while Trini hung the curtains they had picked out to match. Jason and Anton hung up the stuffed animal hammock in the corner of the room above the changing table. Everyone quickly finished the room and stepped back and looked at the room, it was amazing at how fast the room had been transformed from a spare room full of stuff to a baby's room.

"Wow, it's done." Said Kim.

"Yeah, thanks you guys. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem. We were glad to help out." Said Jason taking a quick glance at his watch. "Holy shit it's midnight now."

"Are you serious?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, we should get to bed you guys have a big day ahead of you." Said Trini.

"Okay well I have a few air mattresses downstairs, and the couch pulls out. It's up to you guys who sleeps where."

"Sounds good, let's head down and get the living room set up." Said Rocky.

The gang went downstairs and set up the living room and quickly turned in for the night. Tommy and Kim headed upstairs and into their room. Anton and the kids left as well as Hayley while everyone set everything up.

"What are you thinking about Beautiful?"

"Just about how in a few hours she'll be here sleeping in this bassinet and she'll be all ours."

"I know, hard to believe huh." Said Tommy wrapping his arms around Kim from behind.

"It's our last night alone for a while."

"Well we're not really alone we have a house full of people."

"Yeah but they're down there and we're up here." Said Kim turning around and running her hands up his chest.

"You're going to have to be really quiet." Said Tommy with a grin, and running his hand through her hair.

"I'm not the one that yells 'oh Kim'." Said Kim with a laugh.

Tommy and Kim started kissing and slowly moved back towards the bed slowly undressing each other, Tommy picked her up and carefully placed her in the middle of the bed and got on it himself. Their lips met each other in a slow dance of tongues. Their hands roaming around and removing the last bit of clothing separating them. Tommy reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. Kim took it out of Tommy's hand and unwrapped it, she flipped them over and rolled the condom on to him, but not before giving him a quick hand job. She moved her hand up and down on his member.

"Oh god."

"Shh, they're downstairs." Said Kim with a small laugh.

"It's hard."

"No you are."

Kim stopped the hand job as she felt Tommy getting close to climax. She put the condom on him and quickly moved to straddle his stomach, she moved herself around him with out actually touching his member.

"Oh what are you doing to me?" Asked Tommy breathlessly, wanting to just impale her and feel her around him.

"Just enjoy it." She said whispering. Finally he had enough and took hold of her hips, she moved herself down his body and let herself be lifted onto his waiting member and she slowly lowered herself to him. They both let out quiet moans. As soon as Kim adjusted to the feeling of Tommy inside her, he gently took hold of her hips and moved her up and down on him, soon Kim was moving herself on him. Tommy moved his hands and came to rest on her breasts, he gently massaged them every so often pinching them and tweaking them. Kim's hands in the meantime came to rest on Tommy's chest. It was then that Tommy flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"I'm going to bring you to paradise, Beautiful." Said Tommy quietly.

"I'm already there, just being here with you, Handsome." Whispered Kim.

Tommy picked up the speed and continued thrusting into Kim, soon she was biting her lip to muffle the sounds she would make had they actually been alone in the house.

"I'm almost there Tommy, very...close."

"I'm almost there too, just a few more." He picked up the speed a little and soon they were both biting their lips in an effort to quiet themselves.

"Oh my god." Said Kim moving her hand to rest on her forehead while Tommy rested his on her shoulder.

"I think that was one of the best times we've had." Said Tommy quietly.

"I think it's right up there, but I kind of like the one where we broke the alarm clock and moved the bed." Said Kim moving her hands to rub Tommy's back.

Tommy then turned them over so Kim was laying on him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Answered Kim leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You know I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"I read this article one time about how sometimes when a woman can't produce enough breast milk they give her a shot of Domperidone, and it helps produce milk. They also do it for adoptive mothers. What do you think?"

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm all for it."

"You just want to see me naked from the waist up, everyday." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Well that too, but no Kim if that's what you want to do then we can talk to the doctors tomorrow."

"Okay. Man you tired me out Handsome. Good night."

"Night babe."

Tommy and Kim soon fell asleep. Kim made sure to put one of Tommy's t-shirts on, just in case one of their friends decided to come and wake them up in the morning.

The next morning there was a quick knock on the door. Tommy woke up and glanced at the clock seeing that it was ten minutes of nine.

"Who is it?" Said Tommy groggily.

"It's Jase, man."

"Come on in."

Jason opened the door. And came into the room.

"Hey you guys might want to get up and get ready the social worker will be here soon."

"Yeah, we're getting up now. Thanks bro."

"No problem, now get your asses up. You got to get your daughter today. Tri's got breakfast going."

"Sounds good, we'll be down in a couple."

"Alright."

"Hey Beautiful, today's the day, you got to wake up."

"Hmm, morning who came in?"

"Jason, he came up to tell us to get our asses out of bed, and Trini's got breakfast going."

"Okay, what time is it?"

"A little before 10, you want to shower first?"

"You want to shower together?" Countered Kim.

"We have to be quick so no funny business."

"Me? I promise, let's go."

Tommy and Kim took a quick shower and did their hair, and then headed back into the bedroom to get ready. Kim was quickly getting irritated by not finding anything to wear.

"Ugh, this sucks."

"What?" Asked Tommy pulling on a pair of khakis.

"I can't find anything to wear, I mean what do you wear to go pick up your baby from the hospital?"

"I don't know Beautiful, maybe one of the girls can help you."

"Okay, can you go down and get them. I can't go down there like this."

"Sure, just be quick about it."

"I'll try."

Tommy threw on a t-shirt and long sleeve button down over it, he then went downstairs.

"Morning guys."

"Hey, man you guys ready for this?"

"As ready as we can be, except Kim can't find anything to wear and has asked for you guys to go up and help her."

"Let's go."

The girls headed upstairs to help Kim, while the guys hung out downstairs. A few minutes after Tommy came downstairs and the girls had gone up, there was a knock on the door.

"That can't be her yet, right it's too early."

"No." Said Jason drinking his cup of coffee.

Tommy walked over to the door and opened it to find Anton, Hayley, and the kids on his porch.

"Thank goodness it's you guys and not the social worker."

"Nervous?" Asked Hayley.

"A little is it noticeable?"

"Not really."

"If you guys want Kim needs help finding something to wear if you want to go up the others are up there too."

"Okay." Kira said as she and Hayley went up to see if they could help out the girls. About 20 minutes later Kim came downstairs in a green and white chiffon summer dress that tied together at the shoulders. Her hair was pinned up with a small banana clip and some loose hair framing her face.

"Hey you look great." Said Tommy.

"Thank you."

It soon was 11 and Kim and Tommy were getting nervous. Jason was trying to calm them down.

"Guys don't worry about it whenever I have to do these things on a Saturday, I always run a couple minutes late, she'll be here." Said Jason.

"I know I just want to get to the hospital and pick the baby up that's all." Said Kim, she was also anxious to talk to the doctors about the breast feeding that she and Tommy had talked about last night. At about ten after 11 there was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Asked Tommy to Kim.

"Yeah." Tommy then went and opened the door to find a young woman about their age.

"Can I help you?" Asked Tommy.

"Are you Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Jackie Cuthbert we spoke on the phone."

"Hi come on in. This is my girlfriend Kim Hart and those are all of our friends."

"Hi it's nice to meet you all. This won't take long all I need to do is make sure that the home is safe for the baby and that you have all the items that were on the list that was provided."

"Sure, um where would you like to start?" Asked Kim.

"The baby's room if possible."

"Sure follow me." Said Kim.

Tommy and Kim headed upstairs with Jackie and they directed her into the nursery.

"Wow you guys got a lot done in one night."

"You remember all the people downstairs?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah."

"We couldn't have done it without them." Said Kim.

"So what you guys are saying is you have a strong support system."

"Exactly, um we've been friends with most of them since high school, some college, and the four younger people down there are Tommy's former students."

"Good, what about grandparents?"

"My parents live in Angel Grove, and Kim's mother is in Paris."

"As of last night she was trying to get a flight out to come and visit. And Tommy's parents are supposed to be coming in tomorrow."

"And how do they feel about suddenly being grandparents?"

"I think they're all saying 'about time'." Said Tommy.

"I know the feeling. Well it looks like you guys got everything on the list and then some."

"We couldn't resist." Said Kim.

"Trust me I know the feeling. I see you guys got the plug covers."

"Actually those were left here by the previous owners, I just barely used this room, that I never took them off, they're all over the house."

"Good, just make sure at point you get the cabinet guards. All in all it looks great. You can go get her I'll call the hospital and let them know you are on your way."

"Thank you Jackie, so much. If there is anything we can do for you."

"Just give her a good life, and I will see you in a few weeks to check up on you."

"Thank you." Said Kim shaking her hand.

"You're welcome. Now go get your daughter."

"We will."

They all left the baby's room and headed downstairs where Jackie said goodbye to everyone.

"So?" Asked Jason.

"If my mom calls get her flight information, we'll be back in a couple hours." Said Kim.

"Be careful guys." Said Trini.

"We will." Said Tommy grabbing the car seat to carry out to Kim's car.

"Wait Kim! You guys are going to need this." Said Aisha running the diaper bag out to them.

"Can't forget that can we?"

"No if you did, you'd have one very unhappy baby."

"Bye." Said Kim taking the bag and putting it in the back seat.

"Bye."

Tommy and Kim went started driving towards to the highway and quickly got on it. While Tommy drove Kim looked over some papers on the medication she was going to talk to the doctors about.

"This is interesting."

"What?" Asked Tommy.

"I might not even have to take that medication, it says here if you get the baby to latch on right, it's possible that the body will naturally produce the milk."

"That's great."

"We might have to spend a little longer at the hospital, I don't want to leave there until she's feeding some how."

"Okay. It's a really good thing you want to do Kim, I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't happen."

"I won't be but I at least want to try."

Meanwhile back at Tommy and Kim's the gang was sitting around watching movies.

"Wow it's weird being here without Tommy and Kim somewhere in the house." Said Aisha.

"Yeah, but it's good if we stick around, besides they're expecting a call from Kim's mom about when she can come out." Said Trini. Just as she finished her statement the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh I think I have the wrong number."

"Mrs. Dumas?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Dumas it's Trini, you didn't get the wrong number."

"Oh, Trini how are you?"

"I'm good Kim and Tommy went to get the baby."

"So everything went okay with the social worker?"

"Everything went great they just left, but Kim said if you called we were to get your flight information."

"Well great I have it right here. I'm actually in New York right now, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but I wanted to run a couple errands before I left Paris."

"No that's okay, so what time are you getting here?"

"I should be there sometime around 5 or 6 this evening."

"Okay I'll let them know, just don't be disappointed if it's one of us picking you up, I don't know if they'll be back by then. They had to go back to San Diego to get the baby and that's a good hour, hour and a half trip each way." Said Trini.

"I won't be disappointed at all."

"Okay so what flight number and gate?"

"It's flight 520 out of JFK- New York."

"Sounds good, we'll let them know and someone will be at the airport to get you."

"Okay Trini, see you later honey."

"Bye, Mrs. Dumas."

"Bye." Said Mrs. Dumas. Trini hung up the phone and looked around the room at everyone.

"So what did Kim's mom have to say?" Asked Rocky.

"She's in New York right now, and should be here around 5 or 6 tonight. One of us is going to have to do an airport run."

About an hour later Tommy and Kim pulled into the hospital parking lot and Tommy unlatched the car seat.

"You ready Beautiful?"

"As ever."

Tommy and Kim made their way to into the hospital and then found the elevators that would take them to the nursery. When they got up to the 4th floor, they found the nurses' station.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Kim Hart and this is Tommy Oliver we're here to pick up our daughter Arielle."

"Hi I'm Sheila, I took care of Arielle this morning. Ms. Cuthbert called and said you were on your way. Now do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Um, actually I was wondering about something, I did some research about breast feeding. I was wondering if it would be possible to have some time while we're here to try with Arielle."

"Of course, you know you are not the first adoptive mother to do this. I commend you for trying."

"Thank you."

"Follow me right through here." Sheila brought Tommy and Kim into a private room. "If you want to change I can get you a pair of scrubs.

"Actually my dress unties from the shoulders."

"Good. I'll go get the baby while you get set up in here."

"Thanks, hey can you get the blanket out of the diaper bag?" Asked Kim to Tommy.

"Sure but can't you get away with only one side down?"

"Not if this works and she's still hungry."

"Okay. Here." Said Tommy handing Kim the blanket. She didn't want to undo her dress until Sheila came back. She and Tommy wanted to take pictures with the baby first.

"And here she is." Said Sheila walking in with the bassinet that contained Arielle.

"Well hello munchkin, I am so happy to see you." Said Kim getting up and walking over to the bassinet to pick Arielle up.

The baby rewarded her with a little yawn.

"Are you tired sweetie? Well I can promise you can sleep on the long drive home. You have so many aunties and uncles that want to meet you." Said Kim walking around with her. Tommy pulled out the camera and took a picture of them. "I think that it's Daddy's turn to hold you while Mommy blinds him with the camera."

"Sorry Beautiful." Said Tommy putting down the camera and moving over to where Kim was standing. She carefully handed the baby over to him and grabbed the camera and quickly took a picture of him looking down at the baby.

"Do you two want me to take a picture of the both of you with her?" Asked Sheila.

"Sure. Why don't we sit over here." Tommy and Kim sat on the couch with the baby between them. As Sheila snapped the picture.

"There you guys go. Now Kim do you want to try and start?"

"Sure." Answered Kim sitting in the chair and untying her dress.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Asked Tommy.

"Why it's not like you haven't seen them before, in fact I seem to recall you being quite fond of them last night."

"Kim..."

"Trust me I've heard it all. Okay now just angle her ever so slightly and see if she latches on. Now if you just lift her a little I'm going to place this pillow around you and under her. There you go. Now do you feel anything?"

"I feel her trying to suck a little but not much else."

"Okay just give her a little bit for her to get comfortable, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How will we know if she's getting anything out of this?"

"In a couple minutes I'm going to have you pull her away, she's going to be pissed but, then I think if Daddy would like to participate just a little he could gently pinch to see if any discharge comes out. Are you okay with that Tommy?"

"If it's okay with Kim."

"That's fine."

A couple minutes later Sheila had Kim move Arielle away and she let out a cry which Tommy and Kim smiled at. Tommy came and sat down next to Kim, he was actually nervous about what he had to do. He moved his hand and gently pinched Kim's nipple.

"Does that hurt at all, Beautiful?"

"Tommy, you did it harder last night. I feel nothing."

"Okay." Tommy pinched a little harder and saw a little bit of liquid coming out.

"Tommy, it worked." Said Kim shocked.

"Well congratulations, and welcome to the pain in the ass world of breast feeding." Said Sheila laughing.

"Thanks, what about that baby?" Said Kim. Sheila helped Kim get Arielle latched back on and Kim just sat there rocking the chair ever so slightly and looking down at the baby. About 10 minutes later Arielle moved away from Kim's breast, and whined a little bit.

"Okay now that she's done with that one, we are going to switch sides and get her to latch on to the other side." Explained Sheila.

Kim carefully switched sides and untied the other side of her dress.

"Tommy can you do me a favor and tie up my dress."

"Sure, do want me to clean you of the baby drool a little first?"

"If you'd like to." Tommy grabbed a paper towel and wet it a little before going back over to Kim and cleaning her up a little and then tying her dress up.

"Okay we're going to do the same thing we did before in a few minutes we're going to move her away, and then Tommy you are going to pinch Kim just a little to see if anything is coming out."

"Okay." Said Tommy.

"Is he going to have to do this every time?" Asked Kim.

"Just another day, we basically need to get your body used to producing the breast milk with out the fact of you being pregnant. After we finish here, the doctor is going to do his final exam of Arielle and then you are going to be able to take her home."

"Oh the others will get a kick out of this." Said Kim.

"I know we already give Jase nightmares." Said Tommy jokingly.

"You guys have a lot of friends waiting to meet her?"

"About 14 people not counting our parents all over at our house right now."

"Well it's good that you have a support system. So why don't you pull her away now and Tommy move in there." Kim moved Arielle again and she let out a small cry. Tommy pinched Kim again and milk came out a little.

"Okay we're good." Said Tommy. Kim moved Arielle back to her and Arielle started feeding again. About 15 minutes later Arielle moved away from Kim.

"I think she's done." Said Kim.

"Okay now this is where Tommy comes in. Tommy if you can since Kim is finished I want you to take the baby and sit her up and place your hand just under her chin." Tommy nervously did as he was told.

"Am I going to hurt her doing this?"

"No, she'll be fine just be gentle. Now tap her back lightly, now if she doesn't burp like this you can rub circles over her back."

"Okay." Tommy tapped her back and they heard the burp, Kim laughed as she cleaned herself up.

"I see she takes after Rocky, we better be careful when it comes time for her to learn her abc's." Said Kim.

"He a friend?"

"Yeah, he can burp up to 'M' if it's a decent burp."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a pediatrician. Which kind of works since he's more like a large child himself."

"Will he be your pediatrician?"

"I hadn't even thought of that, do you think he would?" Asked Kim

"I don't see why not."

"Well why don't you guys spend some time with her and I'll send the doctor in."

"Okay thank you for your help." Said Kim.

"You're welcome, and honey a word of advise. Nursing bras are the best to wear for right now. But when you go and buy them I would buy one cup size up, because as your body gets used to producing the milk your breasts are going to grow seemingly over night."

"Oh, you'll enjoy that." Said Kim jokingly to Tommy.

"You're fine just the way you are." Answered Tommy still holding Arielle.

"Well I'm going to go get the doctor for you guys now." Said Sheila.

"Again thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Sheila left the room and went to find the doctor that was on Arielle's case.

"Dr. Clark, Mr. Oliver and Ms. Hart are here for Arielle. They're in room 450 with the baby."

"Thank you Sheila." Dr. Clark finished the chart and headed over to the room where Tommy and Kim were with Arielle, he knocked on the door and heard some one say come in. "Hi guys, I'm Dr. Clark how are you?"

"We're good I'm Tommy and this is my girlfriend Kim."

"It's nice to meet you guys. Well I just want to quickly check Arielle out and then you can take her home."

"That's great." Said Kim stroking Arielle's hand as she laid in the bassinet.

"So has she eaten anything since you guys have been here?"

"Yeah, we actually breast fed her for I think a total of about a half hour or so."

"That's great, not many adoptive mothers would do that. So I'm just going to do a quick final exam and then you guys can be on your way."

"Is there a way we can get a copy of her medical records from here, it's just we live in Reefside and our friend is a pediatrician." Asked Kim.

"Of course I'll have the nurse get you a copy before you leave."

"Thank you."

Dr. Clark did his examination and signed Arielle's discharge papers.

"Well guys everything checks out and she is all yours, good luck."

"Thank you for everything." Said Tommy.

"You guys are welcome. Now do you guys have any questions?"

"Um, how often should we feed her?"

"Well, most newborns will feed up to 12 times a day, but that doesn't mean it's going to be a lot every time. It could be quick or it could be a long time. It's up to her, she'll tell you when she's had enough. But at night I want you to wake her up every 2-3 hours to feed. Whether you guys take turns or what not. Utilize both the breast and the bottle but use the bottle nipples that actually look like nipples. That way she doesn't reject yours when you feed her from the breast."

"We did buy those. When we went shopping last night." Said Kim.

"Good. Well is that all?"

"I think we're good." Said Tommy.

"Okay, so just see the nurse on your way out and ask for the records." Said Dr. Clark.

"Thank you." Said Kim.

"You're welcome." Said Dr. Clark. He left the room to go and see his next patient.

"He was kind of abrupt, don't you think?" Asked Kim after he left.

"Yeah a little. But now we can leave and take this little one home. Do you want me to help get her dressed?" Asked Tommy.

"No I got it." Said Kim laying Arielle on the couch and undoing the blanket that was wrapped around her.

A couple minutes later the baby was dressed in the little jumper and onesie. Kim wrapped her up in the other blanket that she brought and gently placed her in the car seat.

"Okay she is all ready, my dress is tied up. Are you ready?" She asked looking over at Tommy.

"Yeah. Let's hit the road." Said Tommy picking the car seat up. "Oh man who knew a car seat and a day old infant could weigh so much."

"Oh stop complaining you bench press more than I weigh on a good day." Said Kim joking around.

"How about we try that tonight after we put her down?"

"You forgot, she's sleeping in our room."

"We could be quiet, we were last night."

"No, besides my mother will be in town within the next few hours possibly."

"Alright but promise me that we won't forget about each other."

"Absolutely not, just think if I had just given birth you would have to wait almost 2 months to bed me again."

"Ugh, don't joke like that." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Wait we need the records. Excuse me Sheila?"

"Yes? How did everything go with Dr. Clark?"

"It went good, kind of..."

"An asshole you can say it."

"Yeah. So he said to see one of you guys about getting a copy of her records for our pediatrician?"

"Sure I have them right here for you, all set." Said Sheila handing Kim a yellow clasp envelope with Arielle's records to give to Rocky.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us today."

"Oh, it was no problem honey, I was glad to do it. Just remember to take everything in stride and to have lots of good sex."

"Oh that won't be a problem." Said Kim glancing back at Tommy.

"Good."

Kim hugged Sheila quickly and then caught up with Tommy. They then headed downstairs to where Kim's car was parked. Tommy locked the car seat into the base and opened the driver's side door. Kim placed the diaper bag and pillow in the back seat and got into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe we're taking her home."

"Me either, we should call the house and see if there's news on your mom."

"Okay."

Tommy pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to his house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?

"Rock it's Tommy what's up?"

"Not much, we're just waiting on your lazy ass, Trini won't let us eat until you guys get here, so are you almost here yet?"

"We're leaving the hospital now."

"Noooo." Said Rocky whining.

"Yesss." Responded Tommy whining back to him. "So any word on Kim's mom?"

"Um, Trini said something about between 5 and 6 tonight, she was in New York when she called. I think Jase is doing the airport run."

"Can you find out for sure?"

"Hang on."

"What's going on?" Asked Kim.

"I have no clue."

"Tommy, Trini said Kim's mom should be there between 5 and 6 and Jase is defiantly doing the run. So what time are you guys going to be here?"

"About and hour or two depending on traffic?"

"Can't you drive faster?"

"Sure Rocko, I'll make sure to tell the 50 or so cars in front of me to speed up so I can get home so my friends can eat, have a piece of fruit or something."

"Fine grouch, we'll see you then. Man you'd think getting laid last night and picking up your kid today would make you happy." Said Rocky off handily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Tommy I know you got some last night."

"No I didn't."

"Bull shit."

"Goodbye Rocky."

"Bye Tommy."

Tommy hung up the phone and just stared straight ahead.

"What's up?"

"They know."

"They know what?"

"What we did last night, I don't know how because we weren't loud at all."

"Oh man, and Rocky made the comment?"

"Yup."

"Shit." Said Kim leaning her head against the headrest, and then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Why do we always get caught?"

"I don't know, maybe we should stop doing it when our friends are around?"

"Where's the fun in that, I swear they have fun trying to catch us."

The rest of the drive went smoothly Arielle slept the whole ride. Kim knew she would have to feed her once they got in, but she was happy about that.

"Hey, I was thinking you should call your parents, it's not fair that my mother is going to get to see her first, when we told your parents tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone is leaving tomorrow anyways it'll be nice to just spend some time with our parents, we haven't done that since before my mother moved."

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad, it's Tommy."

"Hey, son how's everything going?"

"Good we just picked the baby up from the hospital and we're on the highway to Reefside."

"That's great, so what else is going on?"

"Well Kim's mom got a flight out faster than we thought she would and is coming in tonight, so we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come down tonight instead of tomorrow. Just to let you know it's going to be tight, the gang's in town also."

"What time is Mrs. Dumas coming to town?"

"Somewhere between 5 and 6."

"Then we better get going I'll talk to you soon Tommy."

"Oh, wait Dad do you still have those air mattresses we all used in high school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do think you could bring them?"

"Sure, we'll see you in a little bit, bye."

"Bye Dad." Tommy hung up the phone and smiled at Kim. "Well I just solved our sleeping arrangements problem. Dad's going to bring our old air mattresses with him."

"Good."

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot to call David and Sam."

"Well call him now, they know how to get to the house right?"

"Yeah." Said Tommy unclipping his phone for his belt and dialing his brother's number.

"Hello?"

"David, it's Tommy. How are you?"

"I'm good and you, how's it going with Kim?"

"That's what I wanted to call you about, I've got some news."

"How bad did you piss her off this time?"

"I didn't piss her off, and if you could stop being a smart ass and an asshole right now I could tell you that you're an uncle." Said Tommy joking around.

"Kim's pregnant! That's great congratulations!"

"No, Kim's not pregnant. We're adopting a baby, actually we're on our way home with her right now so if you want to see your niece, get Sam and get your ass to my place."

"Hey, who's the older brother in this outfit, I'm supposed to tell you what to do, but I will get Sam and meet you at your house."

"You are, but that doesn't matter. Old man just get your ass to my house."

"I'll be there soon, bye."

"Bye." Tommy hung up the phone and smiled.

"I've said it once I'll say it again you and David have a really weird relationship."

"That we do."

Kim and Tommy continued their drive home, about an hour later Tommy started to pull into his drive way. Luckily Kim's space was still open. He pulled and threw the car into park. On the way down they realized the gang had decorated their mailbox with signs that read _'It's A Girl!'_ and pink balloons.

"They all have way too much free time." Said Kim with a laugh getting out of the car.

"We need to make sure we get a picture of it." Said Tommy opening the car door to get Arielle out, while Kim opened her side to grab the diaper bag and pillow that Sheila had given them to help feed Arielle comfortably. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yup, let's get in there and relax, she's going to need to be fed soon."

"Sounds good." Said Tommy.

The new family walked into the house to find everyone sitting in the living room, waiting for them to join the group.

"Hey guys." Said Tommy.

"Hey, how was the drive?" Asked Kira.

"Good." Said Kim. "She slept the whole time." As if on cue Arielle decided to let her presence know and let out a whimper. Tommy placed her and the car seat on the coffee table and carefully took her out.

"Kim, I think she's hungry."

"Okay I'm going to take her upstairs and feed her, I'll be right back down."

"Why don't you feed her down here?" Asked Rocky.

"Because, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to breast feed her with about 14 people in the room."

"Gotcha." Said Rocky.

"Kim do you need help?"

"Yeah could you come up with me for a second?"

"Sure, be right back guys."

Kim and Tommy went upstairs and decided to feed the baby in their room.

"Our room or the nursery?"

"Our room, I want to change after." Said Kim.

They walked in and shut the door and Kim got settled on the bed with the pillow untied her dress on both sides and pulled it down so she was exposed. Tommy had turned around to take his wallet out of his back pocket as well as his keys to place them on the dresser. When he turned around he was a little shocked to see Kim sitting there completely topless getting the pillow ready before turning and taking Arielle out of the car seat, she had been placed back in it when they came upstairs.

"Wow."

"What?" Asked Kim.

"If you weren't going to feed her right now I don't think we would leave the room until our parents got here."

"Haha, can you get me a blanket or something to cover with just in case."

"Yeah." Tommy dug into the diaper bag and pulled out a small blanket and handed it to Kim.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to pinch you ?" Asked Tommy with a small smile.

"You are enjoying this way to much, and not yet." Said Kim with a small laugh.

"I'm just enjoying the sight of a beautiful woman sitting there completely topless."

"Who's about to have a baby attached to her in a couple seconds." Said Kim.

"That's even more beautiful."

Kim picked up the baby and brought her to her chest, she turned her the way Sheila had shown her and as if on instinct Arielle found her and started to search for where she could latch on. Kim helped direct her and soon she felt the baby sucking on her.

"So does that feel weird?"

"No, it feels a lot different than when you suck me there though which by the way you can't do for a little while."

"That's fine."

"Okay, come here it's time for you to do your job."

"Okay." Tommy sat down on the bed next to her and while softly stroking Arielle's head, Kim pulled her away a little so Tommy could do what Sheila had showed him. He pinched Kim's nipple until a little bit of milk came out and then Kim moved Arielle back and lined her up again.

Tommy looked at the clock and saw that is was almost 4, a knock then came on the door. Kim grabbed the blanket and put it over her chest and ended up also covering Arielle.

"You good?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah."

"Come on in."

"Hey don't mean to interrupt but I'm going to take off to get your mom real fast." Said Jason.

"Okay, thanks Jase."

"Hey it's no problem. So you guys um, finish up, um whatever and we'll see you downstairs. Yeah." Said Jason, growing uncomfortable because he knew exactly what Kim was doing under the blanket.

"Thanks Jase." Said Kim with a growing smile and stifling her laughter. The man had no problem when he caught them actually having sex, but got uncomfortable knowing she had no top on and was breast feeding under only a blanket.

Jason closed the door and headed downstairs to get ready to go to the airport. Kim burst out laughing as soon as Jason left and Tommy was close behind her.

"I'm going to go make sure he's okay to drive."

"Okay, hey tell the girls they can come up if they want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go keep the guys busy. I'll burp her."

"Okay." Tommy headed downstairs. "Jase are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I still see her as my little sister. Ya know."

"Yeah I do, but just as you and I grew up. So did she. We just don't want you to be too uncomfortable." Said Tommy.

"Gotcha, well I'm going to go and pick up Kim's mom I'll be back."

"See ya. Ladies if you would like Kim said you could all go up to our room and hang with her."

The girls went upstairs and Trini knocked on the door.

"Come in guys." Said Kim making sure she was covered as much as she could be.

"Hey, are you sure you want us all up here?" Asked Trini.

"Yes come in as long as you guys don't mind if you see a little skin in a couple minutes when I switch her over."

"Eh, it's not like we haven't seen a boob before." Said Kira with a laugh. The girls laughed and agreed with Kira.

"Trini let me just say Jason got very uncomfortable when he was up here." Said Kim with a laugh. At the sudden movement Arielle let out a whimper. "Oh I'm sorry honey. Are you all done there?" Arielle moved her head away from Kim. "Alright guys time for the peep show." Kim took the blanket down and revealed the baby and her exposed breasts. She then switched Arielle around and got her to latch on pretty quickly.

"Huh, so that's how you do that." Said Kira.

"Yup, I didn't really know how to do it, until this nurse at the hospital sat in the room with us. Now this is the part she hates." Kim moved her away, Arielle whimpered and moved her little hands in protest at the loss of contact. "Oh, I know. Just hang on one second." Kim pinched herself and saw that there was milk coming out and quickly moved Arielle back and got her settled. "Tri, can you hand me that blanket back?"

"Sure here." Said Trini putting the blanket over Kim.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Kim felt Arielle pull away from her signaling she was done.

"Are you all done now?" Asked Kim rhetorically.

"Do you want me to hold her while you clean up?" Asked Trini itching to hold her niece.

"Sure I just want to tie up, I'll clean up after I burp her."

Kim tied up her dress and took the baby back. She sat the baby the way Sheila showed her and Tommy to do it, and placed her hand just below Arielle's chin and carefully patted her back. After a couple of minutes, she let out another loud but gentle burp.

"Oh my god." Said Aisha laughing.

"She's a loud one isn't she?" Asked Kim jokingly.

"That must mean she's healthy." Said Kira.

"Yes, she is. Okay who wants to hold her while I change?"

"ME!" Came various responses, but Kim heard Aisha first.

"Okay 'Sha. Make sure you guys take pictures." Said Kim passing Arielle carefully to Aisha and taking a camera out of the diaper bag. She then went into the closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

A couple minutes later Kim came out, completely changed, Kira was now holding Arielle, while Trini took pictures with everyone's cameras. Before Kim and Tommy got home, the girls went to the party store and got the 'It's a girl!' decorations and some disposable cameras, while the guys went to grocery shopping.

"Have we all taken pictures and blinded my baby?" Asked Kim with a laugh coming back into the room.

"Yes we have, do you want to leave her up here to nap or bring the bassinet downstairs?" Asked Hayley noticing how Arielle was now dozing in Kira's arms.

"Let's bring her down so the boys can take their pictures and we can wait for everyone else. She slept pretty well on the way home, Tommy and I talked and we had the radio on. I have a feeling she's going to be a sleeper like Tommy."

"The kind that can sleep through just about anything?" Asked Hayley.

"Yeah." Answered Kim as Kira handed her Arielle.

Trini and Hayley grabbed the bassinet while Kim had the baby and headed downstairs.

"Hey guys." Said Kim.

"Hey, you changed." Said Tommy taking the bassinet from the girls.

"Yeah I wanted to be comfortable."

The girls got settled with the baby downstairs and soon the baby was being passed around between the guys, and pictures were being taken for a scrapbook Kim wanted to make for her.

"Rocky, we kind of have a favor to ask you." Said Kim as he was holding the baby.

"Shoot."

"Could you be Arielle's pediatrician? We have her records from the hospital, if you need them." Offered Kim.

"Sure, I'd love to be." Said Rocky.

"Great, I'll give you Arielle's file later."

A few minutes later Arielle started to get cranky. It was by this point that Adam was holding her.

"I think someone is over all the excitement." Said Adam.

"Yeah, I think we should put her down, because pretty soon the parents are going to be here and she's going to get cranky with the attention." Said Kim carefully taking the baby from Adam and placing her in the bassinet.

For the next half hour the gang sat around and talked while they waited for everyone to get there.

Meanwhile at the airport Jason was patiently waiting for Caroline Dumas to arrive. Finally at 5:30 Caroline's flight was called.

"Mrs. Dumas!"

"Jason! Oh honey how are you?"

"I'm good, Tommy and Kim wanted to come but when I left Kim was breast feeding."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not a 100 sure, that's something you are going to have to ask your daughter."

"So have you seen the baby?"

"Briefly, the baby was hungry so Kim took her upstairs to feed her, and that's what was going on when I left."

"Gook, are Tommy's family coming?"

"They are actually on their way. I know his parents are coming, and his brother and grandfather are on their way also." Answered Jason as he navigated the way to baggage claim.

Jason and Caroline grabbed her bags and were soon on the highway and on the way to Kim and Tommy's place.

"Just so you know it's a long drive, they live out in the middle of nowhere."

"Why do they live so far out?" Jason had to think quickly, he couldn't tell her that Tommy need the space to build a cave in his basement, so he could be a mentor to a generation of Power Rangers. So he quickly thought of the next best thing.

"Tommy didn't really want his students to be able to find him."

"Kim said Tommy was close with a few of his students."

"Well one of them is actually the son of Tommy's old research partner, and when everyone is home on break from school they tag along with Anton and Trent to visit Tommy. And also Trent used to work at the cyberspace, which Tommy's friend from college owns. It's kind of like the youth center only instead of gymnastics and exercise equipment it has computers." Jason quickly explained.

"That's nice. So who is at the house right now?"

"Um, pretty much everybody although I don't think you've met Adam's wife Tanya yet. Have you?"

"Actually, I think I met her at your wedding."

"Oh, that's right."

"God, so much has changed in the last year or so, hasn't it? You and Trini are married. Tommy and Kimberly got back together, which I honestly didn't think would ever happen, they're both too stubborn for their own good. And now they're adopting a child, did you know they had talked about this?"

"No, trust me we were all as shocked as you were, I think Tommy and Kim were just as shocked if not more. I think all they were planning to do this weekend was relax, and I think Tommy was going to bring a few of Kim's things back to Reefside with him."

"Do they know who did the dropping off yet?"

"Not that I know of. But even if they find them, it's slim that she'll ever see Arielle again."

About a half hour later Jason and Caroline pulled up in front of Tommy and Kim's house.

"Did Tommy and Kim put up the _'it's a girl'_ stuff?"

"No the girls did that when Tommy and Kim went to go get Arielle."

"That was nice of you guys to do all of that. You are all so lucky to have each other still after all these years."

"Kind of scary isn't it." Said Jason with humor.

"No it's a family, you guys have created."

"That's how we like to think of ourselves. Now are you ready to go and see your granddaughter?"

"Yes I am." Caroline and Jason got out of the car and headed up to the door with Jason carrying her bags. Jason went to open the door when Caroline stopped him. "Don't we have to knock?"

"No." Said Jason opening the door. "Hey crazy people we're back!"

"Hi Mom!" Said Kim getting up to greet her mother.

"Hi sweetheart." Said Caroline giving Kim a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Dumas."

"Tommy, how are you honey?" She asked giving him a hug.

"I'm great and you?"

"Wonderful, now where is my granddaughter?"

"She's sleeping in her bassinet." Answered Kim. "Follow me."

Kim walked over to where they had set up the bassinet.

"Here she is." Said Kim carefully picking Arielle up. "This is Arielle Jordan Oliver."

"She's beautiful if I didn't know any better I'd say she was your child biologically."

"Well no matter if she's ours biologically or not we're going to love her all the same." Said Kim.

"I agree." Said Caroline. "By the way Pierre sends his love, he would have come but he has a big show in the next couple days to get ready for."

"That's okay, we know this all came up suddenly." Said Kim.

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Tommy.

"Do you have to ask?"

They all walked over to the couch and Kim handed Arielle over to Caroline.

"Mrs. Dumas smile for the camera." Said Trini wanting to take a picture, Trini quickly snapped it and sat down next to Jason.

"Mrs. Dumas..."

"Tommy, I've known you since you were 16, you've been dating my daughter for almost 4 years. And you are now the father of my granddaughter you can either call me Caroline or Mom. That goes for all of you, I used to change some of your diapers."

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Tommy got up to answer. As he opened it he saw not only his parents but also his brother and grandfather.

"Wow you guys all made great time."

"We would have been here sooner but your mother wanted stop at the store first." Said Tommy's father Mike.

"Ah, well come on in. Everyone is in the living room." Said Tommy hugging everyone.

The new arrivals headed into the living room and were greeted by all the people relaxing within the room.

"Caroline, it's so good to see you, it's been to long." Said Tommy's mother Jan.

"I know, but now with this little one around we have more reasons to get together." Responded Caroline handing Arielle over to Jan.

"Oh she's so beautiful, and here I thought Tommy would never make me a grandmother." Said Jan now holding her as Trini snapped the picture.

"Mom!"

The baby got passed around some more between David, Sam, and Mike, while Trini made sure to take pictures of everyone holding the baby.

Soon it was time for dinner the girls started cooking but hadn't let Kim help.

"Well since you guys won't let me help, I'm going to go feed Arielle and get her ready for bed." Said Kim with a laugh at being kicked out of her own kitchen. "Okay sorry to do this but I need to take the baby for a little bit."

"Okay." Said Sam who was now holding her.

"Do you need help?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know, are you offering?" Asked Kim flirtatiously.

"Hey, hey remember that's how you got the munchkin." Said David jokingly, simply forgetting that Arielle wasn't Tommy and Kim's naturally.

"Oh, well." Said Kim continuing up the stairs.

Kim got set up with the baby and tommy sat down next to her on their bed. About 30 minutes later Arielle was fed, changed, and burped. Kim placed her in the softest pink sleeper they had purchased for her.

While Tommy and Kim were upstairs with Arielle, David had started to ask questions to Jason.

"Jase, what are the odds of Tommy and Kim actually keeping the baby?"

"Very good, given the biological mother's wish in the note. And added to the fact at how fast they responded to it. They have a very good case."

"What if she or the father decide they want her back?" Asked Jan.

"Well considering that they abandoned her, they don't have a great case. Also they left her with a virtual stranger and the age of both Tommy and Kim and the natural parents could be a factor, if she's a teen Tommy and Kim are going to look even better to the court when it comes time for finalization.

Tommy and Kim then came back down unaware of the conversation that had just taken place. Kim placed Arielle in the bassinet. They then sat down and enjoyed a peaceful dinner with their family.

After dinner and some casual conversation they all turned in for the night. Tommy carried the bassinet upstairs and Kim placed the still sleeping baby in it. Tommy and Kim then settled into bed for a restless but pleasant night's sleep, knowing they were now a family.

**To Be Continued in Chapter 9...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys~**_

_**I so apologize for the extremely long 4 year wait for this chapter, a lot of stuff has happened just before the last one was posted my dad died, I moved, had to find a job, then I had my tonsils and wisdom teeth removed, and then I moved again lol. I know that I've posted other things since then, it was also cause I backed myself into a corner with this story and wasn't sure where to go, but I somehow got a hit of inspiration the other night. I'll try and wrap this up soon I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Emily**_

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban again finally! Because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story.)**_

The young family settled into a quick routine as Tommy finished the school year and Kim settled into being a stay-at-home mom. Her own mom stayed for 2 weeks helping the couple around the house. She then realized the couple really had a handle on things.

"Mom, you are more than welcome to stay a little while longer."

"No you guys need to get into a routine without my influence and you need to figure out how to be a couple."

A few weeks later Tommy and Kim were relaxing in the living room while Kim fed Arielle when he realized that 4th of July was right around the corner.

"So have you decided if you want to go to the fireworks in Angel Grove or do you want to stay here?"

"Why don't we have a barbeque here since we invaded Jason and Trini's place last time." Said Kim.

"You mean defiled it."

"That too. Here burp her for me." Said Kim starting to hand Arielle over to Tommy. "Go see Daddy." Tommy sat in the recliner with the baby while Kim fixed her top. "Have you brushed up on your driver's ed information."

"Yeah, not much has changed lately except a couple speed limits." He said patting the baby's back.

"Don't forget to show them where the speed traps are."

"Day 1-Lesson 1." He responded jokingly.

"I'm going to run up and shower." She said getting off the couch.

"Mental images, Beautiful."

"Oops."

Tommy finished burping Arielle and was just content sitting with her, but knew he needed to start making phone calls about the 4th of July, he found the first number and hit send on his cell trying not to disturb the dozing infant who always fell asleep after feedings as if eating was just too much work.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bro."

"Hey what's up how's the munchkin."

"Falling asleep, she's tired from eating."

"What does Kim produce that chemical that's in turkeys?"

"Burping takes a lot out of her." Said Tommy laughing. "So Kim and I were talking about 4th of July and decided to see if everyone wanted to come up here and we can then go to the fireworks here."

"Sounds good. I'll check with the wife and let you know."

"So I'll see you 4th of July don't act like you have any control in the decision or your relationship."

"Yup. So when do you go back to work?"

"July 7th."

"I'm jealous, man." Jason said as one of the assistants came and placed a note on his desk. "Hey I have to go meet up with Skull, I'll call you later."

"Yeah, yeah go save the world." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Well someone has to since you retired. Later."

"Bye."

20 minutes later Kim came downstairs to find both Tommy and Arielle sound asleep so Kim went and found the camera and snapped a shot of her two favorite people.

"Hello?"

"Are you near your computer?"

"Yup, I'm on it now why?" Asked Trini who was at work. The whole group had just gotten Facebook accounts so they could share pictures of Arielle easier with each other and also the Rangers that weren't nearby.

"I'm posting something right now."

A few seconds later Trini pulled up her page and found the picture posted to her wall.

"Did you just take that?"

"Yeah."

"That is so cute."

"So Tommy and I were talking about 4th of July."

"Now Jase's text makes more sense."

"What did it say?"

"TKs on 4."

"I love my brother but he's an idiot."

"Yup." Said Trini as she 'liked' the picture on Facebook.

"So I'm sending out the invite now. This is so much easier than emailing everyone separately or waiting for all of the emails to come in.

"I just like being able to look at people's photos now embarrassment is a lot quicker." Said Trini with a laugh.

"That too."

"So do you think she'll do okay at the fireworks?"

"I was thinking about that and I was at Target the other day and you know the headphones that construction workers or hunters wear?"

"Yeah?"

"I found little pink baby ones and they were too cute to pass up."

"Will she keep them on?"

"I tested them on her and she kept them there for a good 5 minutes."

"I want pictures. So how are you and Tommy doing otherwise?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim.

"I mean you guys have a newborn, has it put a damper on anything?"

"Nope. A good thing about adopting is there isn't a waiting period for that. Especially since he's on vacation until the 7th. When she naps we put her in the crib in her room. We put the baby monitor on and do whatever we have to do."

"And then at night she's in your room?"

"Yeah, but only after her 2 am feeding." Stated Kim.

"Nice planning there."

"Thank you. We need time to be just us, cause I mean we did just move in together."

"I agree." Said Trini.

Tommy then woke up when Arielle moved and placed her in the pack and play before glancing over at Kim.

"Trini, I have to go Tommy's up."

"I'm sure he is, have fun!"

"Trini! Bye."

"Hey when did you get down here?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"A couple minutes ago. Trini and Jason are coming. And I put an invite on Facebook." Said Kim as Tommy started kissing her neck. "Why are you kissing my neck?"

"Because I can. I missed you last night."

"I'm not the one that fell asleep dead to the world."

"The baby is asleep what do you say we bring her upstairs and then have some us time?"

"I say don't run, but walk quickly and meet me upstairs."

With Arielle placed in her crib Tommy made his way to their room where he found Kim ready and waiting for him.

"You didn't waste any time did you?"

"We don't have any."

Tommy undressed quickly before joining Kim on the bed. It was a unspoken agreement at this moment that foreplay was out the window on this one. They also decided against birth control just wanting to be with one another as soon as possible. Tommy pounced on his girlfriend immediately filling her, and guiding their dance before passion took over and they lost complete rhythm by trying to see which one of them would climax first.

"Oh God, you are hitting the spot keep going." Said Kim strained.

"I'm getting close."

"Me too."

With a few more thrusts and pulls Tommy and Kim climaxed as loudly as they could without disturbing their sleeping infant down the hall. Tommy collapsed but made sure to fall on his side of the bed as not to crush Kim with his weight.

"Wow." Said Kim.

"Yeah."

"We seriously need to do that more often."

"A little more foreplay next time." Said Tommy.

"You only say that so you get a blowjob." Kim said with a smile.

"What can I say you are the best, and I will do you first."

"Pinky promise."

"Promise."

The couple threw their clothes back on after cleaning up and laid down until Arielle let them know she wanted them.

"I'll go get her, if you can bring that basket down to the washer?"

"You got it. Do you want me to take something out for dinner?"

"Steak, you can cook on the grill?"

"You got it." He said picking up the basket of clothes as Kim changed the newborn and then brought her downstairs to 'help' with the laundry.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to head to the store for propane do you need anything?" Said Tommy coming into the laundry room.

"Milk, diapers, and the baby laundry soap?"

"You got it." He said writing it down.

Tommy arrived at the grocery store and found the attendant for the propane tank and then headed into the store. He hoped he could make it in and out without seeing anyone. Lady Luck was not on his side right now because just as he was grabbing the milk his boss walked up.

"Dr. Oliver, this is a surprise." Said Mr. Henderson.

"Mr. Henderson. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, nothing to complain about." While Tommy was thinking 'well this is awkward.'

"So I was informed that you'd be teaching Drivers' Ed this summer."

"Yes."

"Don't you have to have a clean driving record and experience for that?"

"Aside from a couple speeding tickets, I have a clean record."

"Uh-huh, and experience?"

"I raced competitively every summer in college to make tuition."

"And you think that qualifies you to teach teenagers how to drive?"

"That and the school board seems to think so. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Henderson I need to be heading home to my girlfriend and daughter."

"You don't have a daughter."

"Actually I do she's about a month old. Have a good day."

Once Tommy got away from Henderson he pulled his cell phone and dialed Anton's number.

"Hello?"

"How hard would it be to get Elsa hired again?" Anton laughed at the question cause it was so out of character for Tommy.

"Henderson giving you shit, it's summer how did he find you?"

"At the grocery store. I came out for propane and a couple other things and he had me cornered at the milk case."

"What did he say?" Asked Anton amused.

"He questioned how qualified I was to teach Drivers' Ed and then when I was walking away I said that I had to get home to my girlfriend and daughter, and he had the gall to say I didn't have a daughter. So seriously how hard is it to rehire her I'll even fight her on the front lawn again if that's what it takes."

"He's an ass, we've known that for a while. I can't say much but something is in the works."

"Does this mean I'll have a new boss come September?"

"Maybe."

"A hint? Do I actually like this person?"

"I don't know specifics but there is a short list."

"Thank you. Okay I'm heading home. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Tommy hung up from Anton and got the rest of the items on his list before heading to check out and then getting the propane tank from the attendant who filled it.

"Hey."

"Hey, who's that?" Said to him and then to Arielle who she had standing on her legs. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into Henderson at the milk case, then I called Anton to see if we could recreate Elsa. He told me Henderson might be torturing someone else come September."

"That's great. So what was Henderson's complaint of the day?"

"He asked what made me qualified to work this summer."

"The fact that you raced all through college, and have taught people to drive before. Gee I don't know." Said Kim sarcastically still slowly bouncing the baby.

"Exactly."

"Why don't you go start the grill."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Tommy getting the steaks out of the fridge and bringing them out to the porch with the propane tank.

About 20 minutes later with the baby in her swing Tommy and Kim settled in for dinner and made quiet conversation with each other about random topics. After the clean-up was done the couple settled in to watch a couple TV shows before then putting Arielle to bed until her next feeding.

A few weeks later everyone had RSVP'd including Justin and everyone was bringing food and drinks so Kim and Tommy didn't really have to do anything. Every day Kim tried a little to get Arielle to wear the head phones and soon she had her wearing them for the estimated time of the fireworks but ultimately it was up to the baby's mood that night if they would last. Everyone came in the night before and they went out to dinner at a Chinese place they could bring Arielle that wouldn't bother anyone if she started crying.

"So what time are we leaving for the fireworks?" Asked Aisha as they were sitting around waiting for their orders.

"They start at around 9, so with our large group and parking I say we leave around 7ish, that way we can get a good spot and be comfortable."

"Well why don't we just leave from here." Suggested Jason.

"Yeah. That sounds like a better idea than driving all the way back to the woods." Said Rocky.

"Bite me." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Sorry that's Kimmy's job now."

"Okay, so how about a round of 'In Bed…'" Suggested Adam.

"Alright, so everyone reads their fourtunes and we all add In bed to the end of them. Who's going first?" Asked Trini.

"I'll go." Said Kim. "The object of your desire comes closer."

"In bed." Said everyone else.

"So the temperature just rose 20 degrees." Said Aisha.

"You have an unusual equiptment for success, use it properly." Said Rocky.

"In Bed."

"Rocko just keep it down tonight." Said Tommy.

"You are broad minded and socially active." Said Adam.

"In bed."

"Consensus Tanya." Asked Kim with a smile.

"No complaints."

"Aww man, you will receive some high prize or award." Said Tommy.

"In bed."

"Kim?" Asked Jason.

"Maybe."

"Unleash your life force." Said Jason opening his.

"In bed."

"Sounds like something Zordon would say." Said Zack.

"Yeah, somehow probably not in the same context though." Said Jason with a small laugh.

"You create your own stage the audience is waiting." Said Justin blushing profusely.

"In bed."

"Something we should know Justin?" Asked Tanya giving him a stern eye.

"No."

"In music, one must think with his heart and feel with his brain." Said Zack.

"And other things." Said Kim with a smile.

"In bed."

"It's all right to have butterflies in your stomach. Just get them to fly in formation." Said Billy.

"In bed."

"Isn't that the truth." Said Rocky.

"Let your fantasies unwind." Said Trini.

"In bed."

"Please?" Said Jason.

"Shut up." Said Trini with a smile as everyone laughed. Arielle chose that moment to make herself known so Tommy picked her up and started patting her back lightly all the women sighed with a laugh after.

"I like this one. It's up to you to clarify." Said Aisha.

"In bed."

"Last one." Said Jason handing the tray to Tanya.

"I have a dream, time to go to bed."

"Nuh-uh that is not your fortune." Said Adam.

"I swear it is." Said Tanya

"It is." Said Adam not believing it.

"Well what do you say we settle up and head out to the park." Said Jason.

The men settled the bill and made sure they all had their stuff before once again splitting up into the cars and following Tommy to the park, luckily it wasn't full yet so they were able to find parking spots close together and parked the cars. It took the group a couple minutes to get everything they needed out of the trunks including the stuff for Arielle.

Once they staked out a place they all settled around and relaxed with Arielle laying on the blanket in front of Kim who was leaning against Tommy, with the other couples all copying their positions. This would have proved a great barrier for Arielle if she could crawl yet but she was just content laying there listening to all that was going on around her. A couple of Tommy's former students stopped over to say hi before moving on to their own groups.

"Well this seems like an interesting gathering." Said Elsa walking over with Anton.

"Hey Guys. Pull up some blanket." Said Kim as Anton and Elsa sat down and just watched the baby glancing around at new sounds.

"She is beautiful you two." Said Elsa.

"Thanks." Said Kim with a smile. "She's cute when she's clean."

"And when she's dirty?" Asked Elsa.

"Then she's Tommy's job."

"Especially at 3 in the morning." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Hey I feed her, you burp her." Said Kim with a nudge to Tommy's stomach.

"Watch that elbow." Said Tommy holding Kim's arm playfully.

"Watch it or I'll flip you over my shoulder."

"You can't flip me."

"Bull I can't, I have before." Said Kim looking at him.

"You have not." Said Tommy trying to keep face in front of the guys.

"Tommy, every single one of us girls has flipped you." Said Tanya.

"Why do you guys torture me?" Said Tommy laying all the way back.

"Dr. O. isn't it a little early to be watching the fireworks." Said Conner leaning over him.

"What's up Conner?" Said Tommy sitting up.

"Nothing just came back for the picnic. Kira's getting food."

"Join us?" Said Aisha.

"Love to, but we've got a place staked out with some of the kids, no offense but we don't want to hang with older people tonight."

"Conner, run." Said Tommy rubbing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because if I get up, I'm chasing you through the park." Said Tommy with a smile. "And throwing you in the duck pond."

"Later everyone." Said Conner moving away from the group.

The fireworks started later that night and Arielle kept the headphones on the whole time and kept looking around trying to figure out why she couldn't hear anything and Jason decided to film her reactions for Tommy and Kim later.

After the fireworks ended the group decided to pack it in and head home to Tommy and Kim's when they got there, there was a message on the answering machine.

"Hello Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart this is Jackie Cuthbert I'm just calling to inform you that a progress report for Arielle's adoption is due and I will be stopping by in the next few days, to go over the next few steps for the adoption. See you soon."

"Had a feeling that was coming up soon." Said Kim.

"Just think a few more and she'll be your's permently." Said Jason.

"Not soon enough." Said Tommy.

"I know, Bro."

The next morning the group had breakfast together before everyone headed home and back to their lives. While Tommy and Kim waited on pins and needles for their upcoming home inspection.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban again finally! Because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story.)**_

It was the first day of Tommy's drivers' ed class and it had been decided that he would use his classroom and the gym. He stopped off at the Cyber Café for a coffee before heading to the school on his Harley. He had a cup holder installed in one of his saddle bags so it wouldn't spill.

"Morning Guys."

"Morning Dr. O." Came varied responses.

"So today will be an easy day, we're going to watch a couple videos and start looking over the first chapter in the books I'll hand out in a few minutes." Tommy then pulled out his laptop and plugged it into the projection system.

"Uh, Dr. O." Said one of his sophomores.

"Yeah?"

"Dr. O. there's an infant on the screen."

"What?" The student then pointed to the large screen where a picture of Arielle was featured.

"Who is that?" Asked one of the girls.

"My daughter Arielle. Moving on. We're going to watch a couple videos now." Tommy showed them videos about the dangers of speeding and drunk driving before moving on to the first chapter of the DMV manual. "Okay so for Wednesday I want you to read through Chapter 2 and we'll have a small quiz about it. You're dismissed."

While Tommy was teaching Kim was cleaning up while Arielle laid in her swing watching the mobile. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful do need any small things while I'm in town?"

"Nope we're good. You're all done teaching?"

"Yup I'm on my way to the parking lot now."

"Be careful and we'll see you soon."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too Handsome." After Kim hung up Arielle let it be known she was hungry. Just as she got settled on the couch with the baby the phone rang again.

"My aren't we popular today. Hello?"

"Is Kimberly there?"

"Speaking."

"Hello Kimberly it's Jackie Cuthbert from RCS."

"Hi Jackie, how are you?"

"I'm good. How is everything going with Arielle?"

"Great I was just getting ready to feed her."

"Great, I had an opening and was wondering if I could pop in today around 3?"

"Uh, sure that should be no problem Tommy's on his way home from work now. So 3 it is."

"Wonderful, I'll see you guys then."

"Okay, bye." Said Kim.

"Bye." Said Jackie.

After Kim got off the phone with Jackie she got comfortable once again and got Arielle feeding about 20 minutes later that is how Tommy found them when he got home.

"Wow, so all I have to do is leave home for a few hours and I get to see you here topless?" Asked Tommy jokingly kissing her.

"Hey Handsome. She's almost done and ready for burping."

"You got it, just let me put this stuff away."

"Put it in your office please. Jackie is coming at 3."

"Okay." Tommy placed is bag and jacket in the closet and his office before going back to the living room and joining Kim on the couch playing with Arielle's foot while she ate. "When did Jackie call?"

"Right after you did she had an opening." Said Kim as she handed the baby over to Tommy who then sat in the recliner with the rag over his shoulder. "While you have her I'm going to go clean up and change."

"Okay." Tommy put the foot rest up and settled in with the baby. Soon after Arielle was burped she was asleep in his arms and not all curled up into Tommy or Kim's body as she usually did this was arms out head back _'I'm going to take up as much room as I can you are pinned!' _Kind of sleep. Kim came back down changed into jean shorts and a t-shirt and saw this and couldn't help but take a picture.

"She has you pinned." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Yeah." Said Tommy with a smile quietly knowing it wouldn't take much to move her if needed.

"Well hopefully we can place her in the bassinette if she's still sleeping when Jackie gets here."

"I could fall asleep myself."

"No, stay awake with me." Said Kim jokingly.

"I could try to put her in the crib and we could be together before Jackie gets here."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I got changed?"

"Because I was busy." Said Tommy with a smile as Kim leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh well you just have to wait until later."

Kim moved back to the couch and started reading a book while Tommy closed his eyes while waiting for Jackie to get there.

"I thought you were going to stay awake with me Handsome."

"I'm not sleeping Beautiful."

"Oh really now what do you call it?"

"Resting my eyes and my arms are asleep."

"Do you want me to try and move her?"

"I love holding her but yes please?" Kim laughed at him, kissed him and then gently removed their daughter from his arms without even waking her. Kim smiled as she watched him flex his hands, she laid Arielle in the bassinette and then went to sit with Tommy in the recliner. She moved the burp cloth from his shoulder and straddled his lap before latching on to his mouth.

"Hmm. Not that I'm not enjoying this because I am but our daughter is like 10 feet away and Jackie will be here in a half hour."

"We're just making out nothing more."

"Really just making out, you and I never just make out. Making out usually leads to more and I'm not keen on giving Arielle and brother or sister until her adoption is finalized." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Just making out. And I agree with you about not having another child right now. We need to end the home visits with Child Services first. Although if it did happen sooner than we planned I'd be happy too." She said kissing him again to which he responded fully.

"Me too but I would like things finished first before we add to our family." He said resuming the kiss.

The couple made out in the chair until there was a knock on the door.

"Has it already been a half hour?" Asked Tommy reluctantly pulling away from Kim.

"Yup. Come on." Said Kim getting up and unsuccessfully pulling on his arm to get him out of the recliner.

"Yeah that's going to work Kim."

"It was worth a shot." She said with a wink he gave her one last peck.

"To be continued."

"Time and place Handsome." Kim said as Tommy opened the door to let Jackie in the house.

"Hey Jackie."

"Nice shade Tommy although I think it looks better on Kim."

"Things got a little out of hand." Said Tommy blushing and wiping his mouth then looking at Kim with a 'why didn't you tell me?' look. Kim just smiled and followed Jackie into the living room.

Jackie found Arielle still sleeping in the bassinette and then continued her inspection.

"How's she eating for you?"

"Great, we haven't had any problems given the situation and how close we're coming to finalization I told you I was going to try and breast feed and sometimes at night Tommy will get up with her and we use the bottle. There's been no problem with the transitions."

"Good, I'm glad that's what you're doing and you are really close to finalization. I just need to check her room and then we can sit down and discuss the next steps."

"Uh, during that part do you mind if our brother is on speaker? He's also a social worker I think with everything it'll be good to have another ear." Asked Tommy.

"That is no problem."

Jackie, Tommy, and Kim went up to Arielle's room and Jackie did her final inspection. Afterwards they went into the kitchen as to not disturb the sleeping infant Tommy then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jason's cell number.

"Jason Scott speaking?"

"Hey Bro, you're on speaker with me, Kim, and Jackie."

"Ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here for a home inspection and to go over the next steps with Tommy and Kim and they figured you could be an extra ear."

"Sounds good, I'm on lunch so I've got the time."

Jackie went over the dates for the hearings and the information they would need.

"Have you talked with San Diego Police about the investigation as to who did the dropping off?" Asked Kim.

"They don't have any information her biological parents don't want to be found." Said Jackie.

"We just want to make sure no one can take her away from us later." Said Tommy.

"They won't, we have the surveillance tape and the note stating the wishes that you guys take custody, we'll be fine." Said Jason as Arielle started to cry.

"I got her." Said Tommy getting up from the table. "Hey, did you get lonely?"

"Handsome, she might need to be changed."

"Oh yeah." Said Tommy instantly smelling why Arielle was so unhappy. "I'll be right back." Kim could hear Jason chuckling. Then there was a beeping noise on Tommy's phone.

"Jase, hang on Tommy's got a call coming in."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Hey Sunshine, where's Dr. Pain?" Said David.

"Changing your niece what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure his day went normal." Kim immediately jumped in before David could say anything more.

"David, Jackie's here."

"Oh, hey Jackie."

"Jackie, this is David. Tommy's older brother."

"Like Jason is or actual?"

"Blood, but I got the better looks." Said David.

"Really? Then why do I have a girlfriend and you don't?" Said Tommy coming in the room.

"Because she liked you before you had hair longer than her's, and don't try to save face with Jackie there I've seen the pictures."

"Is there a reason for the call?"

"Just to be a pain. Bye."

"Bye." Said Kim with a laugh switching back to Jason. "Jase?"

"Yup, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just the pain." Said Tommy.

"Sorry you had to hear that Jackie." Said Jason with a laugh.

"No, it's fine I love seeing the family dynamics." The group finished up the conversation and started to walk Jackie to the door. Tommy placed Arielle in her swing on the way.

"Is there anything else you need us to do?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing, have your pediatrician fax me the paperwork from her next visit and we should be good."

"We have an appointment with Rocky next week." Said Kim.

"You're on a first name basis with your doctor already she's barely 2 months old."

"Well, it'd be kind of odd to call one of our brother's Dr. DeSantos all of a sudden." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Yeah probably."

"Has he ever been called that?" Asked Jason still on the phone.

"Not since med school, everyone calls him Dr. Rocky." Said Kim.

Soon Jackie left and they hung up with Jason and the couple and baby settled in for a quiet night at home which found Tommy at one point laying on the couch with Kim laying on her side next to him with her back to the back cushions and Arielle on his chest. It amazed him that they could lay like thing comfortably but they did and enjoyed the time they were able to spend with each other like this.

A couple weeks later found the couple sitting in a courtroom their mismatched family behind them and Arielle at home with Rocky's grandmother who was more than happy to watch the child that she now called her great-granddaughter much to the amusement of everyone.

"Now hearing the status hearing of case number 07-259720 Minor Child. Are all parties present?" Asked Judge Herbert Lamb who was now on his 6th case of the day.

"They are Your Honor." Stated Jackie standing up.

"Nice to see you Ms. Cuthbert."

"You too Judge Lamb."

"Now I've looked over the case, and I see the child has been named?"

"She has Your Honor Arielle Jordan."

"Let the record reflect the name change spelled A-R-I-E-L-L-E J-O-R-D-A-N. Ms. Cuthbert the floor is your's."

"Thank you Your Honor. The minor child as you recall was left abandoned at Ms. Kimberly Hart's former residence with a note stating the birth mother wished for her to care for the child. Ms. Hart and her partner Dr. Thomas Oliver have cared for the child from the very beginning never once wavering in the decision to parent this child. She has become a part of a large extended family all of whom are present in the courtroom." The group raised their hands while the parents rolled their eyes. "This family drove from Angel Grove and the surrounding communities not only today but immediately when the couple called and informed them of the situation. They moved up Ms. Hart's moving day from 3 weeks out to that night, and established a nursery for Arielle. The next morning when I arrived to inspect they were all there waiting for the arrival of their niece and later on in the day their granddaughter."

"Ms. Cuthbert I'm impressed beyond belief with the way this case is progressing Ms. Hart, Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes Your Honor?" Answered Tommy as he and Kim stood.

"If I grant the adoption today you and Ms. Hart have the means and are prepared to take care of Arielle without the monthly stipend from the state?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Said Tommy simply.

"How is that?" Asked the Judge.

"Sir we've started a college fund for her. The two checks we received from the state have been deposited there. We may be young but Tommy and I have done well for ourselves. I trained for the Pan Global Games as a gymnast and medaled in my events. From there I got endorsement deals which I invested wisely. Tommy raced cars and has a doctorate. We do well for ourselves that I have the privilege right now be a stay at home mom."

"Thank you Ms. Hart. I have received numerous letters from your family, I'm impressed by your accomplishments as a group. You surround yourselves with successful people cops, social workers, business men and women, a handful of technologically gifted, as well as well-rounded artists, athletes, and doctors. That is why I'm not going to continue your case any longer." Tommy and Kim looked at each other confused. "I'm terminating the rights of the unknown biological parents and finalizing your adoption of Arielle Jordan today. Congratulations. Now where is the child today?"

"Your Honor she is with my grandmother Sir." Said Rocky standing briefly. Kim and Tommy smiled.

"We thought this was just a status hearing Sir." Said Tommy.

"Well I release you, go be with your daughter officially, just sign some papers with the Clerk." Said Judge Lamb.

The couple and Jackie walked over to the Clerk and signed the appropriate paperwork before returning to their family and finding Jason on his cell phone.

"Skull, it's Jason. The Judge finalized the adoption!"

"Really I thought they had a couple more hearings at least."

"So did we, but the Judge was impressed with everything that he terminated the rights and granted the adoption."

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"How fast can you, Bulk, and the girls get up to Reefside?"

"Couple hours, it's my day off and Bulk's too."

"Great, price of admission is a couple bags of ice and it's BYOB."

"On it. See ya."

The couple and their friends returned to the house a short time later and came in loud and boisterous totally forgetting that there might be a sleeping infant in the house.

"Shh, I just put the baby down for her nap what is with all the noise?"

"We are having a party Grandma." Said Tommy.

"A party? For what?"

"The Judge approved our adoption she's ours forever." Said Kim.

"I thought you had a couple more hearings?"

"So did we." Said David grabbing water out of their fridge. Kim just smiled at how comfortable their friends felt in their house.

"The Judge was impressed with us and decided to terminate rights and grant us full, sole, and final custody." Said Tommy.

"That's wonderful so how many people are we expecting?"

"Uh, all of us and maybe 10 more people. We should probably think about getting food for the group because I don't think what we've got enough for all of us and Rocky." Said Tommy with a smile at his friend.

"The supermarket doesn't have enough food for my husband." Said Aisha who was sitting on Rocky's lap.

"He's been like that since he was little." Said Rocky's mother Sharon.

"Ladies shall we go get food?" Asked Kim.

"Why don't you younger girls go and us moms will get other things ready here." Said Janice, Tommy's mom.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kim.

"Yes go get what you need and we'll hold down the fort here." Said Karen, Jason's mom.

"Okay, there's a bottle in the fridge if she wakes up before I get back." Said Kim more to Tommy.

"Go we'll be fine." He said kissing her.

"Get the coolers out? I'll grab drinks."

"Where are they?" Asked Tommy not sure where they had put them after the fireworks.

"Oh crap." Said Kim realizing they were in fact down in the lair and none of the parents knew the place even had a basement.

"The kids have them still?"

"Yeah."

"I'll figure something out."

The girls left and Tommy was stuck trying to figure out how to get everyone away from the dining room long enough to get the coolers out of the lair.

"What's up?" Asked Jason.

"We need coolers."

"You have like 4 where are they?" Asked Jason confused.

"Somewhere I can't get to right now."

"What, oooohhhh. Why are there down there?"

"I always keep them there you know this wasn't planned I usually have enough notice that I can get down there before the civilians get here."

"Well the kids aren't here did you call them?"

"No and good idea." Said Tommy grabbing his phone and stepping outside saying he just needed to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Conner."

"Hey Dr. O. how was the hearing?"

"Great they actually finalized everything today so we're having a small party, can you do me a favor?"

"You bet."

"I have 4 coolers stored in the lair and a whole lot of parents in my dining room."

"Got it. We'll be there soon I'll just say we borrowed them."

"Sounds good thanks Conner."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." Tommy went back in the house and heard the sound he loved to hear sometimes. His daughter needing him. The only time he didn't like the sound was when he and Kim were having their intimate times together but once he had her in his arms or watched as Kim fed her those thoughts were gone the instant they came.

"I got her." He said to the room as he made his way upstairs. When he got to the room he saw Arielle starting to quiet down and almost instantly stop as she saw him appear over the crib bars. "Why is my little girl crying, huh? You hungry and tired of being alone? Well that will change as soon as we get downstairs and you see a bunch of people you don't really know yet. But that's okay you've got your whole life with us to know and love them and for them to love and know you." Tommy picked her up while he was talking to her and then started to go downstairs.

"Tommy, Honey do you want me to start a bottle for her?" Asked Janice.

"No I can do it Mom thanks."

"But Tommy you're holding the baby."

"Who weighs about 15lbs. she's fine." He said as he reached in the fridge and pulled out the pre-made bottle and then put it in the bottle warmer that they had picked up when they realized how much of a pain it was to fill a pot and wait for it to boil any time Tommy wanted to feed her. The warmer dinged and then Tommy tested it on his wrist while still holding Arielle to his chest where she had snuggled in thinking Kim was going to feed her. "Arielle you can keep trying but nothing is coming out." He said jokingly before making his way to the living room.

"Is she trying to feed off of you?" Asked Adam with a laugh.

"Yeah she's used to Kim at this time of day, I usually feed her at night."

Tommy settled in the living room with Arielle and started to feed her as all the parents and guys looked on. There was a knock on the door and Tommy looked at Jason for help.

"I got it Bro." Said Jason with a laugh.

"Hey Jason we came to return Dr. O's coolers." Said Conner with a smile to the older man at the absurdity of the hoax.

"Come on in guys." Said Jason returning the smile with a shrug.

"Hey Dr. O where do you want the coolers?" Asked Trent coming in carrying two of them.

"In the dining room for now thanks Guys."

"No problem wow she's getting big I mean I know we just saw you guys but she's grown." Said Kira.

"Yeah she has, and she's sleeping more at night too."

"Which Tommy and Kim are happy about for obvious reasons." Said Zack jokingly.

"Hey, not in front of the kids." Said Tommy jokingly.

"You guys have diplomas right?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah." Answered Ethan.

"They're fair game then." Said Rocky.

"Okay then not in front of the under aged." Said Tommy.

"Please we'll clean up when she can talk back." Said Billy.

"So for the next 2 years you are fair game." Said Jason.

Meanwhile the girls headed out in Jason's truck since it was the largest and made their way to the market.

"So what are we thinking hamburgers, salads, stuff like that?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, quick stuff fruit trays, things that are already prepared." Said Aisha as they arrived at the store and parked.

"I'm going to hit the bakery and see what they have for sweets." Said Trini.

"I'll go with you." Said Tanya as she and Trini set off for the other side of the store.

"So are we making some of the salads?" Asked Hayley.

"Yeah. I figure that would be easier because I don't think they have enough of what we need in the deli so I'll make the macaroni salad but we are buying the potato as much as it kills me because the macaroni is quicker." Said Kim.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked the teen behind the counter.

"Yeah is your manager in?"

"Sure, hang on." The young girl went over to an older man and pointed towards the girls.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had a large amount of potato salad with egg in your cooler I have a party of about 20 going on at my house and it was completely unexpected."

"I've got two trays that I just finished making." Kim thought for a moment.

"Can I buy them off of you?" She asked much to the amusement of Aisha and Hayley who saw her trying to calculate how much they would feed.

"Sure let me get them packed up and labeled."

"Thank you."

"Think you got enough?" Asked Aisha.

"Yeah. Think about the men in our lives." Said Kim with a smile. "The only one that's not eating the food we're getting is Arielle."

"Your baby." Said Aisha grabbing Kim around the shoulders with one arm.

"My baby. I didn't think it would happen this soon. Whether I gave birth or this route I knew it was meant to be with Tommy but so fast."

"I think you had some out of this world help, someone wanted you to be together long before you knew you were meant to be together." Said Aisha.

"I like to think he's watching out for us where ever he ended up." Said Kim speaking of Zordon.

"He is. He knew you and Tommy were at your best when you're together. But he also knew that you guys had to grow before you could fully commit permanently."

"Have you guys talked about when you're getting married?"

"Please, this is Tommy it took him six months to ask me out when we were 15, and then six months after Trini and Jason's wedding before I got annoyed and asked him out. We'll be waiting a while. He's always nervous I'll turn him down."

"Even when you dated in high school he was worried you'd turn him down and you guys were together." Said Aisha.

"But if he wasn't then he wouldn't be Tommy." Said Kim.

While Kim, Aisha, and Hayley were getting the food at the deli Trini and Tanya made their way over to the bakery.

"So what are we thinking for sweets exactly?" Asked Tanya.

"I want to get a cake saying congratulations and we really do need things all Kim and Tommy have is cereal as far as sugary goods is."

"That's awesome but are you going to surprise her?"

"Try to. I'm going to get the cake, pay for it, and then sneak it out to the truck before she gets done shopping."

"Hey can I help you?" Asked the bakery worker.

"Yes, my friends just had their adoption finalized unexpectedly today and I need a cake that says 'Welcome to the family Arielle' and some kind of theme like that on it."

"Okay boy or girl?"

"Girl she's 3 months old."

"Great we have a large sheet cake ready I just need to add the writing and a few more decorations. I was making it for the case."

"Perfect thank you."

"So do you want it pink or some other color?"

"Uh, how about a little lavender those are the colors in her room."

"No problem give me like 10 minutes, I just need the spelling of the name." The woman said handing Trini a piece of paper. Trini wrote Arielle's name and handed it back to the woman who went back to the cake and finished the decorating in the 10 minute time frame she told them. "Here you are and I can actually cash you out right here."

"Great." Said Tanya.

"Do you want to pay for everything?" The baker asked seeing the containers of cookies and brownies the girls had.

"No we need something to show our friend who's somewhere in the store, she doesn't know about the cake." Said Trini.

The cake was finished paid for and brought out to the truck before Tanya and Trini found the other women in the pasta aisle. The shopping trip was finished quickly and on their way out Kim called the house.

"Hello?"

"Zack?"

"Yeah."

"Hey do me a favor find out from Tommy where the biggest pot we have is and heat up some water please I'm making macaroni salad and the sooner it gets done the sooner we eat."

"Got it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Trini opened the trunk and started placing the bags carefully around the cake that Kim just noticed.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That big bakery box?"

"Oh, that. That is just a little something I got for you and Tommy but you'll see it later."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Because we're family. Now let's get going."

The women arrived back at the house and found the water that Kim asked to be started rapidly boiling so she quickly found the pasta and set it to cook. Then went to find her man and baby.

"Hey did you get everything you needed?" Asked Tommy who was just relaxing with Arielle who was looking around at all the people.

"Yeah and I got diapers, wipes, and more bottle inserts."

"Cool cause we have like one left."

"Yeah I noticed when I made the one she just ate. Okay I need to go and finish cooking as you were Guys."

"No don't say that to them." Said Tommy.

Bulk and Skull arrived in Reefside with Bulk's girlfriend Maxie and Skull's girlfriend Dakota in tow and enough alcohol for everyone present and then some. Luckily introductions wouldn't be awkward because they had gone to Angel Grove High at the same time they did.

"Hey Bulkie you think we have enough beer?" Asked Skull jokingly.

"Well we've got us four, the others, and all of their parents. Yeah I think we have enough we just need to stop and get ice did Jason say how much they needed?"

"No I'll call him and find out."

"Okay." Said Bulk.

Skull pulled out his phone and found Jason's number happy this was a good call instead of what he was usually calling him for which was assistance for children at crime scenes.

"Hello?"

"Jase it's Skull we're in Reefside and about to stop for ice how many bags of ice do you need?"

"Uh, 3 or 4 bags." Trent signaled that he and Ethan were going to get more.

"That's it?"

"Trent and Ethan are on their way to the store now and said they'd get a few. They didn't plan on drinking so they didn't bring their cover charge so we're sending them with the list and also because we're lazy and Tommy is pinned by a 3 month old."

"Just tell them to get ice we've got enough booze in this van to feed the entire class of '97." Said Skull jokingly.

"Guys just get ice." Yelled Jason out the door.

"Got it." Said Trent getting into his car. Jason hung up with Skull and they waited for the group to get back to the house.

Bulk pulled into the first convenience store they saw and he and Skull went into get the ice just as Trent and Ethan pulled in.

"Is that Ethan and Trent?" Asked Dakota.

"Yeah." Said Maxie.

"Should we say hi?"

"They'll see the boys in there." Said Maxie.

"Wow fancy meeting you guys here." Said Trent.

"Hey Boys." Said Bulk.

"Hey." Said Ethan.

"So how many coolers does Tommy have?" Asked Skull.

"We pulled 4 out of the basement." Said Ethan.

"Well I've got 3 in the back of the van."

"We should get some soda just in case there's someone who doesn't want to drink." Said Trent.

"Good idea." Said Bulk.

The 4 men gathered what they needed and then paid for their purchases before heading back out to their cars.

"So we always get lost trying to get out there, so we'll just follow you guys." Said Bulk with a laugh.

"I still miss the turn if I'm driving too fast." Said Ethan.

Everyone got in the vehicles and headed out to Tommy and Kim's with Trent leading the way. He made sure to slow down as he approached.

Within a minute both vehicles had parked and Ethan gently knocked on the door before opening it just in case Arielle was sleeping as it was when they had left but now she was sitting in the swing swatting at a mobile that was set up in front of her.

"Hey we got the ice and brought Bulk, Skull, and the girls down." Said Ethan walking into the living room.

Everyone greeted the new arrivals and they stopped to say hi to the baby who smiled at them before going back to her toys. Once the drinks were all on ice the party began and everyone sat around sharing stories and censored most of them because the extra-terrestrial details that some of them involved.

"Okay due to monster attacks who had the most cars damaged?" Asked Skull jokingly.

"TOMMY!" Said everyone in the room. Tommy just looked at them questioningly while pacing with Arielle who had started to cry a bit.

"3." He said.

"4." Said Trent. "I was with you in downtown when one of the monsters got thrown into the back of your jeep." He altered the story a bit they were actually driving out to Anton's when Zeltrax's son ran into the back of it.

"Okay so 4 but I still have my jeep."

"It's your 3rd jeep. Somehow your pickup caught fire in the desert." Said Jason.

"It was really hot that day. It overheated." Said Tommy with a look to Jason to change the subject.

The party continued on like this for a few more hours everyone eating and Kim tearing up at the cake that Trini had bought for the group. Before the parents all decided that it was time for them to head back to their homes.

"Are you guys sure?" Asked Kim.

"Yes we didn't plan on staying tonight." Said Janice.

"David are you staying?" Asked Sam.

"I was, but we can leave now if you want."

"No David stay. We can drive Sam home." Said Tommy's father Mike.

"It a bit out of your way." Said Sam.

"Doesn't matter you're family." Said Janice.

By the time the parents were gone it was almost dark out and Arielle was asleep in her crib upstairs so the noise wouldn't bother her.

"Well now that the folks are gone we can now celebrate for real." Said Zack.

The women all went to their purses and pulled out silver containers including Maxie and Dakota. The single men pulled out theirs and Kira pulled out 4 from her purse and handed them over to the younger males.

"Just keep in mind of the infant upstairs." Said Kim as she handed Tommy his.

"Are you drinking with us?" Asked Jason knowing she was breast feeding.

"Let me pump before we start just in case she wakes up I have a couple bottles in the freezer but I don't want to take the chance about tomorrow."

"You got it, go do that." Said Jason uncomfortably.

"What are you going to do when Trini has your baby. Why are you so uncomfortable with my breast feeding?" Asked Kim amused.

"First she's my wife it'll be different. Your my sister it's creepy to me knowing you have no top on." Said Jason much to the amusement of everyone.

"I'm going upstairs I'll be back down in a minute. It's up to you ladies if you would like to come visit."

"Girl talk." Said Trini as the girls all followed Kim upstairs.

"So when are we going to hear little feet running around?" Asked Aisha from her spot on the bed as they watched Kim bustle around the room getting the things she needed and then disappeared into the closet to change her bra.

"When Arielle learns to walk?" Answered Kim.

"You know what she means." Said Tanya jokingly.

"I don't know, we aren't really using anything but I read that when you breast feed it sometimes stops that stuff but we'll see."

"So you guys don't use anything?" Asked Trini.

"Well the last couple times we used condoms because we wanted the adoption finalized before we started thinking more kids. We didn't realize it was going to happen this fast. Ugh this is so uncomfortable."

"What is?" Asked Kira as Kim came out with her robe on.

"This whole apparatus. But it makes it easier for when Tommy wants to feed her."

"Kim why is your chest like out to here?" Asked Dakota with a laugh and a gesture.

"That is the collection containers." The girls laughed. "Don't laugh it's really awkward you ever see Tommy creeped out? This does it." Kim placed a box on the bed that had a power cord that was plugged into the wall and a cord that was loose. She sat down and briefly fished for the cord that went to the bra part and plugged it in.

"What in the world?" Asked Aisha.

"That's what creeps Tommy out the fact that electricity is involved and it makes noise. The first time I used this he wasn't home he thought I was using a vibrator and was irritated I started without him until he realized what I was doing."

"Oh my god." Said Kira turning red.

"Sorry Kira." Said Kim with a smile for the younger girl.

"No worries it's just I still see him as my teacher and teachers and sex…eh."

Everyone smiled and then laughed when Kim pressed the 'ON' button for the compressor and instantly knew why Tommy thought Kim had been using a vibrator.

About thirty minutes later the girls were back and Kim placed the containers in the fridge before grabbing a hard cider and sitting down next to Tommy.

"All good?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah. Hurt though but I filled enough for tonight and I have some in there for tomorrow morning."

"Need a massage later?"

"If you're sober enough to get it up yeah."

"Always."

"Eh."

"Kim!?"

"What?" She said with a laugh. "I'm kidding."

"Beer pong?" Asked Adam.

"Outside all set up." Said Tommy.

The games and teasing continued on only breaking when Arielle cried for a bottle and Tommy went up and fed and burped her before placing her back in her crib and going back downstairs to his friends. It was 3 am before anyone fell asleep in various places in the living room and Tommy and Kim fell asleep upstairs without Kim ever getting her massage. Around 7am Arielle woke Tommy and Kim up letting them know her displeasure of not being attended to. Kim got up and quietly made her way downstairs to grab the bottle she had already prepared with Arielle nestling against her looking for her breakfast.

"Here you go Baby Girl." Arielle moved her head away and nuzzled Kim's breast. "Nope bottle, come on take the bottle for Mommy please?" Arielle whined a little nuzzled Kim again before giving up and taking the bottle. "Good Girl." Kim said sitting at the dining room table.

"Morning." Said Jason coming into the room.

"Morning, did we wake you?"

"No, how's my niece this morning?"

"Irritated with me."

"Why?"

"Because only Daddy feeds her from the bottle at this hour."

"Ah. You want me to start coffee?"

"Yes please."

By 8 am everyone was up and a little worse for wear but not nearly as hung over as they could have been. They hung around for most of the day and then decided to start the trek home leaving the now permanent family in place to go forward in their lives.

A few weeks later Kim was home with Arielle while Tommy was at work meeting his new boss. Arielle was napping so Kim decided to try and confirm something she'd been suspecting. She finished the test when she heard the front door shut.

"Kim?!"

"Shh, she's sleeping."

"Sorry, so my new boss is Anton."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Anton is going to be principal at the high school starting in September."

"That's great, and you thought it was going to be some jerk."

"Well if you piss Anton off enough." Said Tommy trailing off.

"Shut up don't even joke you are done being a Ranger. Got me." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes Ma'am." Just then a ding sounded. "What's that?"

"Um, hang on." Said Kim going back into their bathroom and picking up the stick. "Oh my God. Tommy."

"What? What is it?"

"Well according to this we're going to have a baby."

"Wow. Well we did say we would wait until Arielle's adoption was finalized no time like the present."

"You happy?"

"Happy I knocked you up? Hell yes I'm happy."

"We're having a baby, Handsome." Said Kim.

"We're having a baby, Beautiful." Said Tommy kissing her.

_**(End of Chapter 10)**_


	11. Epilogue

_**(I don't own Power Rangers that honor goes to Saban again finally! Because if I did a.) Tommy would have never cut his hair, and b.) Tommy and Kim would be married by now. I also don't own any of the companies or items mentioned with in this story. On with the story. Who's looking forward to the All Out Ranger War on MegaForce? This girl is it'll be nice to see JDF in spandex again! Sorry fangirl moment over!)**_

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**So this is the epilogue it has taken me almost 7 years and a lot of drama to get here I know a lot of you wish I would continue this story and maybe someday I will but I'm ready for this story to be done I prefer to write them with older children because they can talk back and have more interaction with the adults. So I hope you enjoy this and keep with me as readers and reviewers on to my other materials because I think I'm working on some good stuff…I hope I am…**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Emily**_

The day after Kim took the home pregnancy test the couple found themselves at the doctor's office getting a confirmation Kira and Conner had volunteered to watch Arielle while they visited a doctor within their ranks at the Lightspeed Rescue Base.

"Kimberly Hart?"

"Here. Come on Handsome."

"Maybe I should wait out here."

"Then what was the point of me waiting until you got off work or getting the kids to watch Arielle. Move it."

"But they're going to be examining you." Said Tommy getting squeamish.

"Tommy they're going to be doing the same thing you do to me, without the happy ending. Now move it Thomas."

"Yes Ma'am."

Tommy and Kim moved past the nurse who had a smile for Kim and how she handled Tommy's nervousness. She had a feeling of who they were but wasn't sure which team or colors they wore.

"Hello Kim." Said the nurse.

"Hey."

"So what brings you in?"

"I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"And I see here you have a daughter?"

"Yes, but she's adopted." Said Kim clarifying.

"So this is your first pregnancy?"

"Yes." Said Kim firmly.

"Now were you guys trying?"

"Kind of, not really. It was more of a 'have fun and see what happens' deal. I started breast feeding Arielle, our daughter so we thought that was going to stop things as far as getting pregnant this soon."

"Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. So what we're going to do is take your weight and vitals and then Dr. Grayson will come in and do the exam."

"Okay."

The nurse finished what she had to do and then handed her a gown and then left the room.

"Question?" Said Kim.

"Yeah?"

"You've probably done more research into our special brand of extra-terrestrials. Is that going to affect anything?" Asked Kim slightly worried.

"I don't see why it would you've been retired for so long and have been breast feeding Arielle all this time and we haven't noticed anything. I'd be more worried about me. Considering how many infusions I had in the beginning."

"True maybe we should talk to Billy maybe 'He' left some information for us." Said Kim.

"We probably should have asked before I knocked you up." Said Tommy with a smile pulling out his cell phone and finding Billy's number.

"Yeah probably." Said Kim. "It's a good thing I'm not with you for your memory."

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, listen I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows yet." Said Tommy.

"Okay."

"Kim's pregnant."

"That's great, congratulations!"

"Thanks, we're just waiting on Dana to fully confirm but Kim brought up a good point I've have many infusions and I have something still fused with my DNA, are we going to run into issues? Did 'Dad' leave any information on this?" He talked in code just in case there were civilians walking around outside the door.

"I'll have to take a look, but given that Kim is carrying the baby and she's been feeding Arielle the last few months I don't think there will be, let me look into it I'll search the database and let you know."

"Thanks Billy."

"No problem. Bye."

"He's looking into it." Said Tommy putting his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and stood between her knees he leaned down to kiss her briefly as a way to ease their slight fears. The door opened but the couple didn't hear it.

"Careful Guys, I believe that's how we ended up needing the exam to begin with." Said Dana coming into the room.

"Hi Dana." Said Tommy with a smile and making sure he wasn't wearing any of Kim's lipstick.

"Tommy, nice to see you not needing medical attention or dragging my husband off to who knows where."

"He's grounded unless he shares." Said Kim.

"Well let's see what else he's shared." Said Dana with a smile.

"We have a 'business' related question for you." Said Kim.

"Shoot."

"Tommy received infusions early on, and we've both gone through multiple positions. Especially his last one with being invisible. Is that going to have an effect on the baby?"

"What kind of infusions?"

"Eltarian." Said Tommy.

"Wait, what?" Asked Dana with a smile pulling over the ultrasound machine.

"My 'skills' weren't stable in the beginning so I had to get infusions and my second 'skills' were also infused."

"I don't know. But we can monitor everything closely." Said Dana.

"We have Billy checking the database for any information." Said Kim.

"Now would you like to see your newest child?"

"It's true?"

"Congratulations Guys. You are 3 months pregnant."

Both Tommy and Kim were surprised that she was that far along but with everything that had gone on in the last few months weren't surprised they hadn't noticed.

_**(6 Months later)**_

Kimberly's pregnancy was met with excitement and joy throughout the Ranger community and the family. Their doctors' appointments were always interesting because based on the data Billy turned up there shouldn't have been any complications from their powers but their child was extremely shy every time Dana went to confirm the baby's gender instead of simply moving, the baby went full on invisible. The first time it happened they were scared that it would cause miscarriage but now that it had happened every time it was humorous. Dana even tried to find out through blood tests but they couldn't get a reading.

While they were waiting for the baby to be born Kim's mother came in from France to try and help out. Since Tommy was at work Caroline decided to take 'her girls' out to lunch.

"So when are you two getting married?" Asked Caroline.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Kim with a smile towards Arielle.

"Kimberly."

"Mom. We're happy. We have two children and amazing friends and family."

"Kim, I just think you guys would better protected legally if you married."

"Mom, we're fine. We've both made out wills that leave everything to the other and the kids. We're protected."

"When did you do this?"

"When we were going for finalization." Said Kim breaking a piece of French fry off for Arielle.

"You guys have been together for 5 years counting high school. You have 2 children together."

"I know Mom, I'm still carrying one." Said Kim rubbing her stomach slightly. "We'll get married when Tommy works up the nerve to ask."

"Fine, so who's going to be in the delivery room."

"Just me and Tommy. We have to go to a special center for the baby to be born."

"Everything is okay right?" Asked Caroline concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine, our doctor is just based there and it's easier for her and us to give birth there."

Kim finished feeding Arielle her food and she and Caroline finished their meals before returning back to the house.

It was a few days past Kim's due date and she was not happy her new child was taking after Tommy with it's lateness.

"You better be happy you're going to work right now." Said Kim grumpily feeding Arielle her morning baby cereal.

"Why?" Asked Tommy trying not to laugh.

"Because if you were here I'd be making your day as horrible as possible."

"No day with my girls is horrible. In fact I really don't want to leave you today so give me a minute to call Anton and I'll finish feeding her while you relax."

Tommy went into the kitchen and dialed the high school. He hadn't called in sick since the weekend Kim probably got pregnant. It was much easier now that Anton was principal everything was more laid back and peaceful to go to work.

"Reefside High School?"

"Sharon it's Tommy Oliver is Anton in yet?"

"Hold on Tommy." She had been expecting this call for a couple weeks now.

"Tommy, everything okay?" Asked Anton coming on the line.

"Yeah, Kim's overdue a few days, and ready to kill me. But I don't want to leave her just in case."

"Well if she wants to kill you, wouldn't you be safer at school?" Asked Anton jokingly.

"You'd think so but we have to drive-up to Lightspeed's base when the time comes."

"Understandable. Well as of now you're on paternity leave call me with updates and don't worry about your classes."

"Thanks Anton, I appreciate it."

"No problem send Kim my best."

"I will, bye."

Tommy was sitting in the kitchen alternately feeding Arielle and drinking his coffee when Caroline bustled in clean up a bit.

"Tommy! What are you still doing here? You're going to be late to work."

"I'm on paternity leave. With Kim being overdue and the drive we have to the base we figured it was better than me having to drive back here to get her. It's fine Anton's covering for me and that way I get to hang out with my family."

"Well you're going to have to put that family in the car. We have to leave now." Said Kim walking into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Well if the pain I'm in is any indication I don't think you want my water to break in the car."

"You two go I'll follow with Arielle in a bit in Kim's car."

"Are you sure?" Asked Tommy who placed his coffee in his travel mug.

"I have the printed out directions and Kim showed me how to use the GPS system. Go I'll make the calls and meet you guys up there."

"Okay, bye Baby we'll see you soon." Said Kim kissing Arielle on the forehead. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Sweeties be careful."

"I will." Said Tommy grabbing his keys and Kim's bag that was by the door.

About 15 minutes into their drive Tommy's phone rang, not bothering to check the caller id he hit the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Hey so I just got a call from Kim's mom saying you guys were on the way to the base, wanna explain?" Asked Jason jokingly.

"Kim's having labor pains and rather than waiting for her water to break we're going now. Especially with her being overdue."

"Your fault." Said Kim rubbing her stomach as the baby gave a kick.

"I agree with her on that one so are we all meeting up there?" Asked Jason with a laugh.

"Caroline is bringing Arielle later, so I guess? Don't you have to work today?"

"Not now. My little sister is having a baby good excuse for a day off. Talk to you later I have some more important calls to make."

"Bye."

"Crap." Said Kim.

"What?"

"I forgot to call Dana. Don't say it just drive."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Said Tommy knowing she was about to kill him if he said what he was actually thinking about her forgetting. After the call to Dana it took 30 minutes for the couple and soon to be born baby arrive at the aqua base and be greeted in the parking lot by their friends who had a shorter drive then they did, from there they took the shuttle into the base.

"I'm going to kill him." Said Kim to the girls while the men kept Tommy away from her.

"No you're not, then you'll be raising 2 children by yourself with no one to reach the top shelves."

"I'll move everything lower." Said Kim shooting death rays at Tommy.

"Notice she didn't mention the kids." Said Tanya jokingly.

"Tommy if looks could kill we'd be pall bearers right now." Said Rocky.

"She'll get over it once she's holding the baby."

"Provided we can see the baby." Said Adam.

"Yeah, let's not say that in front of her please?" Asked Tommy jokingly.

"All I wanted was to have a normal pregnancy, one where we would get ultrasound pictures and find out what the sex was, but no he had to go become a ranger again where his power source is a freaking rock and turns him invisible but the kicker is that it bonded with his stupid DNA and now my child can turn invisible to avoid the ultrasound machine and not reveal what it is and now I don't have anything if it's a boy ready and it's all his fault." The Ranger women tried not to laugh they really did but she had a point.

"Kim we will do what we did for Arielle as soon as the baby is born and have everything ready by the time you get home. You guys already got the second crib is it set up?" Asked Trini.

"Yeah, Tommy did it last weekend." Said Kim breathing through a contraction.

They arrived and Dana got them settled into the medical area in one of the private rooms.

"So will your parents be joining us?" Asked Dana.

"Uh yeah is it too difficult to shut down Ranger speak?" Asked Jason jokingly.

"Nope." Said Dana pulling out a walkie-talkie and calling for her father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Dana?" Came the voice of Captain Mitchell.

"We're going to have civilians soon."

"Taken care of."

"Thank you."

"ATTENTION ALL STAFF UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE THERE WILL BE CIVILIANS IN HOUSE. THIS IS A CODE RAINBOW. I REPEAT CODE RAINBOW. Thank you."

"Tommy did you call your family?"

"Oh crap." Said Tommy pulling out his phone. Everyone laughed as he flipped the men off and walked away to make the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Tommy? Is everything okay? Honey you're supposed to be at work."

"Everything is fine Mom, Kim went into labor before I left so we're at the base hospital where our doctor is."

"Okay, do you need anything? Do we have to pick up Arielle?"

"No she's with Caroline who's bringing her up later, you guys are welcome to come up and hang out with the gang."

"I'll call your brother and we'll meet you there."

"Thank you."

"No problem so who reminded you to call us?"

"Good-bye Mother." The guys all laughed knowing Janice just stuck it to her son for his forgetfulness.

"Bye Sweetie."

Tommy headed into the room and immediately took Kim's hand in his.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"You know it was more frustration at being overdue and uncomfortable. I love too much Handsome to be mad."

"I love you too Beautiful." He said kissing her briefly before another contraction took her concentration away.

Everyone had arrived in the waiting room including Tommy's family and Caroline and Arielle who had been getting passed around to everyone. The kids who were all home on breaks were on stand-by at the house to get things started in the new nursery for when the others got there to finish it.

"Can you ask Dana if they have a printer around?"

"What do you need a printer for?"

"I was planning on going shopping today for the baby's things if it's boy and we need a few more things if it's a girl. I'd like to have a print out ready for Trini as soon as possible."

"Okay, hang on. Did you bring the laptop?"

"It's in the diaper bag."

"Okay here you go, I'll go talk to Dana."

"Thank you."

"Anything, always." Tommy left the room and found Dana. "Dana? Hey Carter."

"Congrats Man."

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Dana.

"In true us fashion we've left everything until last minute, we kept hoping that eventually the baby would show us if it was a boy or girl and put off shopping for it. Kim's starting a list online right now between contractions and was wondering if you guys had a spare printer so she can give the list to Trini."

"Yeah, just tell her to let me know when she's ready to print it and I'll get it done for you."

"Thank you, well I'm going to get back in there."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. These Pinks are tough girls and I have a feeling your's will kick your ass if you miss the birth."

"You don't know how right you are, no idea Carter." Tommy walked back into the room and took a seat on the bed next to Kim to see what she was ordering.

Twenty minutes later Kim finished the lists and they were ready to go all she had to do was hit send to send it to the local Target that did site to store. Which was perfect timing because when Dana checked her right after she finished it was time to push.

"I swear on Zordon's warp you are never touching me again Thomas!"

"Okay Beautiful." Said Tommy calmly.

"Don't you dare 'Beautiful' me. If you were feeling what I'm feeling right now you wouldn't be 'Beautiful-ing' me!"

Jason was standing outside the door cracking up at Kim yelling at Tommy.

"Jase? What is she yelling?" Asked David who had joined him.

"She told him he wasn't going to be touching her again and he agreed by calling her 'Beautiful' and she yelled at him for it, and she full first named him."

"You know as soon as Dana gives the okay their going to be working on Baby #3." Said David with a smile.

"Or at least practicing for it." Said Jason as they laughed and moved away from the door for a minute.

Kimberly went into labor at 7am by 3pm she was ready to have the baby out of her. By 4pm Dana was telling her to push.

"Okay Kim I see the head now I think one push should have it out. You ready? 1…2…3 push!" Said Dana.

"Come on Beautiful you can do it."

"SHUT…UP…TOMMY!"

"Okay we have the head."

"Dana why is there a bright light like right there?" Asked Kim when she calmed down.

"That is your baby glow worm."

"Well at least it's not invisible." Said Kim right before another contraction tore through her. "Oh God here we go."

"Kim on this one we're getting the shoulders out. And from what I can feel this baby has a full head of hair. Now if you could turn off your high-beams we'd be in business." Said Dana jokingly to the baby. "Now push!" Kim pushed as hard as she could and felt the baby's shoulders pass through before everything stopped.

"One more push Kim, and we'll have the whole baby. You can do it Girl come on."

"Come on Kim one more and we'll have our little glow worm/invisible baby."

"He or she better grow out of that before they start school." Said Kim taking a deep breath and starting to push.

"And you have a gorgeous baby boy!" Said Dana now holding the crying baby and taking him over to the bassinette they had set up. "Come on Baby let us see you." The baby wouldn't stop glowing. "Hey Tommy can you come over maybe you can sooth him so we can get his measurements and get a diaper on him.

"Come on buddy, it's okay I know you're scared but we really want to see you." The lights started to dim and finally they could see the baby boy who had a full head of hair and big brown eyes.

"Tommy is he okay?" Asked Kim.

"He's okay he was just scared so I think that's why he had his brights on for us."

"Well there's a security feature for ya." Said Kim tiredly.

"Beautiful how are we going to explain this to our parents." Asked Tommy with a laugh.

"Hopefully with us around it won't happen?"

"Uh-huh, keep hoping." Said Tommy as Dana let him take the now wrapped baby boy over to Kim. "We need a name for him."

"He already has a name." Said Kim.

"Is that what we're going with?"

"Yup, we've had that name picked out since high school that's his name."

"Well then welcome to this crazy world Gavin Dylan Oliver." Said Tommy handing him to Kim, the baby soon started to fade and then came back only to stare at Kim.

"You should go settle the natives out there before they come barging in."

"You good?"

"I'm good. Hi Baby I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for letting me see you."

Tommy walked into the hallway and immediately caught Jason's eyes who was sitting with Arielle in his lap napping.

"Hey, you're alive." Said Jason.

"Was there any doubt?"

"The entire way here in the shuttle and from what David and I heard through the door just a little. So what's the verdict?"

"It's a boy. Gavin Dylan."

"Congratulations!" Came varied responses.

"Can we see him?" Asked Kim's mom.

"Yeah just give me a minute I need to talk to Jase and Billy for a minute." Billy knew this was important and had to do with other world presence.

"What's up?" Asked Jason as they stepped into an empty office.

"We have a problem."

"But you said Gavin's okay?" Asked Billy.

"He is, he's perfect. He just has a small problem with being scared and nervous."

"Well Tommy he's like 15 minutes old and just got pulled out of a warm water bed I'd be scared too." Said Jason jokingly.

"Well he came out in blinding white light and when I passed him to Kim, he started to go invisible but reversed when he was in her arms."

"Wait when you say blinding white light?" Asked Jason with a laugh.

"Like literally Dana could barely see while she was helping him out of Kim." Jason and Billy both lost it at that point and were laughing.

"Guys, this is serious. What happens if our parents see this how are we going to explain a glowing and disappearing baby?!"

"Tommy, calm down. We'll figure it out."

"My parents and Kim's mom don't know any of us are Rangers."

"Former Rangers." Said Jason.

"Really? I'm in the middle of a crisis and you need to point out that you're retired."

"Sorry Bro." Said Jason trying to stifle his laughter.

"Tommy maybe it's time to tell them." Said Billy.

"No, I can't because that will expose the kids too."

"Tommy you have no choice. What's going to happen if one of them are babysitting and Gavin gets scared and goes invisible? We could have a crisis on our hands then with cops and government." Said Jason. "NSADA is one thing FBI is a whole other thing."

"Yeah if they know then they can help protect the secret." Said Billy.

"Okay, give me a minute let me talk it over with Kim and then we'll have a Ranger meeting because this effects all of us."

"You got it." Said Jason.

Jason and Billy went back to the waiting room and Trini looked at him with a curious glance.

"What's up?"

"There was a lighting problem in the room for a minute Tommy wanted to know if it happened out here too. Tommy said to give him and Kim a minute to discuss something before we go back there." Said Jason to the room who nodded knowing there was something up. He then pulled out his cell phone and texted a coded message to all of the Rangers present. ELTARIAN PRESENCE, GEM PRESENCE. GOT TO TELL POSSIBLY. They all looked at Jason and nodded that they were okay with what was going on if only to protect the baby.

"Kim." Tommy whispered.

"Hey where is everyone?"

"They're coming in a minute I talked with Jason and Billy we think it's time to tell our parents just in case something happens while they're babysitting one day."

Kim sighed. "I think you're right." As Tommy's phone beeped the baby startled and went invisible. "You're going to have to turn your ringer down."

"Jason just sent a message out to the others and they all agreed. I'm going to go get them and the list printed out for Trini."

"Get our parents and your brother in here first and then we'll bring in the rest of them I don't want to overwhelm him just yet."

"Do you want me to bring Arielle in too?"

"Yeah. And can you grab the camera from the bag on your way in."

"Yeah, actually here." He said handing her the item.

Tommy went out to the waiting room and everyone stopped what they were doing Arielle was now sitting with Rocky looking at a book.

"So the grandparents and David can come in now we actually have to talk you guys." Tommy's parents, Caroline, Sam, and David all stood up and followed Tommy down the hall while Tommy took Arielle from Rocky. Tommy lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, you ready for us?"

"Come on in." Kim whispered.

Everyone filed into the room and immediately started trying to catch a peak of the baby wrapped in Kim's arms.

"Before we get to you guys holding the baby. We need to tell you something." Said Tommy.

"I thought you said everything was fine." Said Caroline worried.

"Everything is but the baby has a few special abilities that you should know about and something about Tommy and I needs to be said but it can't leave this room no one is to know, it's something we've been quiet about since high school. If it gets out it would leave a lot of people in danger." Said Kim.

"Tommy, seriously?" Asked David.

"It needs to come out David the situation with Gavin has kind of forced our hand."

"Guys what is going on?" Asked Mike looking between Kim, Tommy, and David who obviously knew something.

"Gavin inherited some special abilities from us, well me."

"What?" Asked Janice.

"Um, Kim and I were Power Rangers."

"Like _The Power Rangers_? For how long?" Asked Caroline.

"Up until the day before I left for Florida."

"And me immediately after we moved to Angel Grove until I started racing for Uncle John and as recently as when the Rangers showed up in Reefside."

"Okay so let me get this straight you two were Rangers I'm assuming pink for Kim, and for Tommy given the time line green? Oh Tommy." Said Janice realizing Tommy's start in the Rangers.

"I've dealt with it, with Kim's help. But because of where the powers came from they weakened every time I used them so our mentor infused me with his own power."

"So what happened what kind of powers does Gavin have?"

"Well after I stopped being the Green Ranger I went to Uncle John's cabin and our mentor brought me back in as the White Ranger only problem with that was there was no direct power source except that from our mentor so I received another final infusion directly from him. Those powers somehow became engrained into my DNA and passed onto Gavin, that and my source from this last time which was the power of invisibility. So far as he gets nervous he starts to turn invisible but he was born with bright white lights around him." The parents looked around at each other and then glanced over at Sam and David and noticed that they were unfazed by the confession.

"You knew David?"

"I found out by accident, by that time Kim was in Florida and Tommy was wearing red all the time."

"He was also captured by our enemy at the time." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Sam how did you find out?"

"I had to go on a quest for new powers and Sam and then I ran into him at the Youth Center when he had the Native American Exhibit."

"We won't tell anyone we promise, but why choose now to tell us?" Asked Caroline.

"Because just in case you guys are babysitting and he's scared of something and all of a sudden you can't see him we don't need the police involved." Said Tommy.

"Understandable."

"So please don't ask our friends about the Power Rangers they don't know anything about what we did and also there are many things we can't talk about. It's something we took an oath to protect." Said Kim as Gavin started whining a bit she just shifted position a little bit and he settled down.

"Okay, we'll follow your lead." Said Mike.

The family spent some more time with the new parents and then headed back out to the waiting room and sent the others in.

"So how many of them do you think?" Asked Janice.

"Oh all of them. Without a doubt." Said Caroline with a laugh. David kept quiet about their assumptions decided to head back into the room with everyone. But before they left everyone got their pictures with the baby and the parents took Arielle back to the house since it was getting close to her dinnertime and ultimately her bedtime.

"So what's the word?"

"They figure all of you." Said David.

"You didn't tell them we all were?" Asked Rocky.

"Nope just Kim and I."

"Nice, but they'll figure it out can't wait for those questions." Said Jason.

"They won't ask we told them you guys didn't know anything and that there were things we can't talk about." Said Kim.

"Cool." Said Adam as Gavin let out a few unhappy sounds.

"I think someone is hungry." Said Kim. "Handsome you wanna hand me that blanket that's on top in the bag."

"Yeah, you want the pillow too?"

"Yeah."

"And that's my cue I'll talk to you guys later." Said Jason.

"Still uncomfortable Jase?" Asked Kim with a laugh.

"Yup."

"Actually Jase, I'll come with you maybe we can go find coffee?" Said Zack. Pretty soon every Ranger male including Tommy were out of the room.

"Ugh I thought they'd never leave." Said Kim with a smile as she settled Gavin and then the blanket over her.

"I feel like we went back in time a few months only then we were sitting in your room and Arielle was under the blanket." Said Trini.

"And unfortunately we still have nothing ready at the house." Said Kim.

"I have the list you already ordered everything we're working on it tonight before you get home with this little guy." Said Trini.

"Thank you Guys so much for this."

"We're family, this is what we do. And face it he wouldn't be Tommy's son if he wasn't a little stubborn." Said Aisha to which all the girls laughed. "Did he pull his legs up?" Kim looked and noticed Gavin's legs weren't moving around like they were before but he felt for them where they should have been.

"Nope they're there." She said with a smile. "Here give me your hand." She moved Aisha's hand to where she felt Gavin's foot.

"He's invisible while feeding." Said Aisha.

"Could it be because he's relaxed?" Asked Trini.

"Possibly or because he's not used to all the voices when Jason sent out the text he started to go invisible and then came right back."

"So let's talk about the name." Said Trini with a smile.

"What?" Asked Kim with a smile.

"Are you ever going to tell Tommy the reason you picked Dylan is because of Luke Perry's character on _90210_?"

"No and don't you either or I'll tell Jason why you want to name your first born Brandon." Said Kim with a smile.

The girls talked and joked around some more while Kim fed Gavin for the first time. Meanwhile the guys were down in the cafeteria with Carter who had joined them.

"So are you ever going to let on to Kim you know where she got the name Dylan from?" Asked Billy.

"Hell no. Just like Jason isn't going to let on that he knows that his first born son will be named Brandon."

"Wait I'm confused how did you guys find out if the girls didn't tell you?" Asked David.

"There was a lot of down time in between battles and missions, sometimes we were stuck overnight in the Command Center doing repairs or really just waiting for the next move. Girls will say a lot when they think you're passed out sleeping." Said Tommy.

"Are you okay with the names?" Asked Zack.

"Hey I picked Gavin so I'm happy that we gave that as his first name." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"Alright so let's go take some pictures blind your kid, and then try to live through the torture of shopping with the girls." Said Adam.

"I'll buy drinks next time we go out." Said Tommy 100% appreciating his friends and all that they've done for him and Kim over the last year.

"That should be sufficient." Said Billy as the men found their way back to the medical bay and found Kim now burping their newborn.

"You can have the next one." Said Kim with a smile.

"Ladies, if we're going to get this done we need to leave now." Said Jason.

"Here." Said Tommy handing Jason his debit card.

"What's this?"

"For whatever Kim ordered."

"Put it back in your wallet."

"Jase."

"Tommy, no. Bye Guys enjoy tonight." And with that it was just Tommy, Kim, and Gavin.

"I can't believe we now have two children under the age of one." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Well believe it, because life is just going to get crazier, how would you feel about planning a wedding."

"Who's wedding?" Asked Kim.

"Our's." He said holding out an open ring box to her.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Kim kissed him and watched as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Tommy it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I've had it since Senior Year."

"Of college? Grad school?"

"High school. I was going to give it to you when I picked you up at the airport."

"You've had it all this time?"

"All this time."

"Did anyone know?"

"Nope."

"No one. Not Jason or David?"

"Zordon. I had to get your ring size from someone, and he suggested getting it a half ring size up just in case your fingers swelled when you were pregnant. Oddest conversation I've ever had with him."

"Zordon always knew those things. Usually before us."

_**(6 Months Later)**_

The wedding had taken place two weeks before and Tommy and Kim were just then getting around to opening their gifts. The couple had a difficult time registering for gifts since they had everything they needed. But were able to find house items to make the house more 'Family' oriented even though Tommy pointed out with the baby clothes and toys around automatically made it family oriented. After unwrapping all the gifts Tommy started working outside. They had decided to get a swing set for the kids so they'd have something to play on outside. When they got older Tommy hoped to put up a tree house but that was still a long ways off.

"Tommy you need help?"

"No the guys are coming over to help, you can just watch us put it together."

"Okay, no problem." Said Kim not really wanting build stuff anyway.

A normal job that had instructions that said a few hours took the men 2 days due to things not fitting right and a rain delay.

Gavin's powers had settled down to the point where he was scaring Tommy and Kim out in the middle of the night with bright lights or simply disappearing when they came to check on him. Arielle was making strides of her own and talking up a storm not all the words were understood but she said 'Mama' 'Da-da' and 'no' clearly. She was also starting to toddle around holding on to things. Kim loved being home with the kids and found a Mommy and Me group that she went to while Tommy was teaching.

Right now they were the only ones in their group that had children, but hopefully sometime soon that will change. Right now Tommy and Kim were just content in the fact that they found their way back to one another and found their family together.


End file.
